Star Wars Rebels: Words and Decisions
by pnew106s
Summary: This story happens right after the Uprising on Mandalore and Sabine has rejoined the Ghost Crew. Her Mother sensing that Sabine has feelings for Ezra, has ordered her to break any connections she might have for him. After telling Ezra, he left in the middle of the night,so Sabine went after him. (Language, Violence & Sexual implied content).
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences

 **The Ghost: Lothal After the Mandalorian Uprising**

Being alone is never a good thing, especially being alone among those that do not understand you and in some ways do not relate to you. Ezra Bridger felt this as he sat in the Weapon Turret of the Ghost peering up at the stars of Lothal. He would spend hours here looking at the stars and the Holo Image of his Mother and Father. Down below sleeping in their rooms were his friends. Friends that word lay bitter in his throat. On more than one occasion he had risked his life for them and once in a while they did the same for him. Though the reason for his resentment and frustration was one of his friends telling him something he did not want to hear. Closing his eyes he heard those words again. "I am sorry Ezra, I cannot love you or be with you." Sabine had said that to him recently and now his heart was broken. Pulling the Data Chip that held the image, he exhaled. There was no point, not anymore. Climbing down the ladder he picked up his travel bag, it was time to leave. He had come to that decision right after the devastating statement that Sabine had said to him. "I am sorry Ezra, I cannot love you or be with you." Slipping off the Ghost he began to walk. Sure Kanan, Hera and Zeb would miss him. Perhaps Chopper, but Sabine would not. Mainly because she did not care about him. Feeling the Long Grass on his legs he continued on into the night, not really knowing where he was going.

Rising in the morning Sabine exhaled, yesterday with supreme reluctance had to relay the message that she was forced to tell him. It had not been her choice, it had been her Mothers. Those words left a bitter taste in her mouth. Standing she went to the mirror and frowned. After she told him those words she had come to her cabin to mourn. Crying for hours she laid down exhausted from the emotional turmoil that she felt. She hated to say those words. "I am sorry Ezra, I cannot love you or be with you." Each time she thought about those words she felt she had betrayed herself. Betrayed her reasons for being a Mandalorian. Looking over there were a message for her on her terminal and an incoming transmission. Selecting the incoming transmission she grimaced. Once again it was her Mother. Tapping the visual aspect she stared at the Monitor. "Hello Mother." She said with barely any feelings, she now had none.

"Sabine, I have wonderful news. Count Leuso Indigo has approached me to ask for your hand. Is that not wonderful?" Ursa Wren her mother said joyfully, smiling with enthusiasm. Sabine shook her head negatively.

"No Mother, I do not except!" Sabine replied casually with a hint of malice. Her mother stared at her through the Holo Screen and frowned. "I will not accept any proposals, no matter who makes them."

Grimacing Ursa leaned closer and glared at the Image of Sabine, her daughter. "This is about that boy is it not? I told you I cannot allow you to throw your life away on him and ordered you to severe all potential emotional connections with him." Sabine winced and bite her bottom lip. She had obeyed that order now with extreme regret. Knowing at the time she should have argued against it, but she feared that her Mother would severe all ties with her once again and cast her out of the Family and Clan. Now she was more afraid of losing the one man that she truly cared for and loved.

"I am sorry Mother, I just can't. Ezra is special to me and I just can't do this." Sabine felt tears in her eyes as she stared at her Mothers image. Waiting for the wraith that would soon come. Ursa smiled and leaned back.

"Stubborn. Just like I was long ago, when I set my heart on your father." Ursa shook her head negatively as she frowned. "That boy is not a Mandalorian, you are the Daughter of the Countess of our Clan. You cannot have him, I am sorry." This upset Sabine as she stared angrily at her Mother.

"It is him or no one. That is my choice and I have made it!" Exhaling, Sabine looked at the Message on her Terminal it was from Ezra and he had made it late last night. Fearing the worse she keyed it up and read it. Her eyes widened with dread as she read the short message. Her breathing became shallow and she burst into tears. Her mother seeing this became seriously concerned.

"What is it Sabine, what has happened?" Ursa demanded as she tried to get her Daughters attention. Sabine snapped out of it and then read the message again.

 _"Sabine, I am leaving. Those words you told me have convinced me that there is no hope, because of that I have no reason to remain on the Ghost. I cannot be there, seeing you everyday without that hope. I cannot do it. Goodbye and May the Force be with you. Ezra._

Sabine read it over and over again then snarled viciously at her Mother. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, HE IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Hitting the switch, she ran from her room and pounded on Ezra's and Zeb's room. When Zeb came to the door, she glanced around the Lasat and her eyes widened. "Where is Ezra?" Zeb looked back into the room and shrugged, then looked closer.

"Hey the kid's stuff is gone." He said shocked, looking about for anything that was important to Ezra. Zeb frowned and shook his head in confusion. "Well not all, just the stuff that was important to him." Sabine ran down the hall, going to where he liked to sit and think. The upper Weapons Turret. Climbing the steps of the ladder she looked for the Holo Chip that she once gave him, it was also gone.

"No, oh no." Sabine stammered as she dropped to the floor and rushed back to her room. Passing Zeb who was pounding on Kanan's door. Attempting to awaken him. Inside her room, the terminal was flashing for another transmission. It was her Mother calling again. Ignoring it she grabbed her Helmet and the Jet Pack. Determined to find Ezra and bring him back. Not waiting, she ran down the corridor as Kanan came out wearing a Purple Robe. She passed him without comment heading out of the Ghost at a dead run. "Seven hours, it had been seven hours since I saw him last. Seven hours since I lied and told him those awful, hurt-filled words." As soon as she stepped out of the Ghost she looked for any trail or sign of him. Using the Visual Enhancer on her Helmet she peered in all directions. "Where are you? Come on. Where are you?" She said barely audible. Tears stung her eyes as she looked. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to see who it was, silently hoping it was Ezra. But it was just Kanan.

"What is going on? Where is Ezra?" Kanan asked blindly looking about. Sabine suspected he was attempting to locate him with the Force, but he seemed not to be able to find him.

"He is gone, he left!" Sabine replied in desperation. Her heart beating hard in her chest. Sorrow about to over come her as she returned to looking for him with her Visual Enhancer. "I fucked up yesterday, my Mother ordered me to say something to him that I did not mean and now he is gone!" She said in tears. Not being able to locate him, she reverted to her tracking expertise and started looking for his footsteps, to give her a general sense of direction for where he might have gone. But there was too many footprints in the dirt to accurately tell.

 **The Plains of Lothal: Contact**

Walking Ezra glanced about, he had no idea where he was. For the past three hours he had walked then Jogged then walked again. He could have moved faster if he used the Force and his Jedi Skills. But he did not want Kanan being able to locate him, so he relied on his own stamina and endurance. Now he was far out onto the Plains and thankfully he was lost. Thinking to himself he believed that he had gone at least ten miles in the last five hours. The Sun had not risen yet so he figured he could go another five before the heat of the day struck him. Believing by then he would be at the Mountain Ranges that he saw in the distance. He preserved the Water that he had brought, not drinking any yet. Waiting until the heat of the day made it necessary that he did drink. As he walked his mind wandered to Sabine, how beautiful and spirited she was. Without warning those words echoed in his mind. "I am sorry Ezra, I cannot love you or be with you." Those words hurt him, his heart felt like it had been stabbed with a knife or a lightsaber. Closing his eyes he trudged on. Then he saw it, A Loth-Wolf. Stopping he stared at what he thought was a mythical beast or at least something that was supposed to be extinct on Lothal. It came closer and Ezra froze. Whispering "Shit, I cannot use the Force so I cannot connect with it. I use the Force and Kanan will be able to locate me." The white Loth-Wolf circled him and did not make any aggressive moves towards him. Then to his disbelief other Loth-Wolves joined the White one. "Double Shit, where the fuck did they come from." A little louder then a Whisper. The thing that made this situation worse, was his Lightsaber sat deep within the bag on his shoulder. Looking around him, he did the only thing he could think of. He talked. "Easy fellas, i mean you no harm. Hopefully you feel the same." He said. The Wolves continued to circle him. This was bad and he knew it. Thinking to himself. "Well isn't this just great. I have survived Inquisitor, a Dark Lord, several blaster fights and I am about to be killed by something that is supposed to be extinct. What else can go wrong?" But he knew it had gone wrong. "This is just great! The only woman I ever loved has basically pushed a knife into my chest and now I am about to die. Alone."

"NOT ALONE." The White Loth-Wolf said. This caused Ezra to stare wide eyed at the Loth-Wofl. "COME." It growled and started to walk towards the Mountains. Ezra followed slightly stumbling with shock, glancing back to see that the other Loth-Wolves were gone.

 **The Ghost: Sorrow and Desperation**

Not knowing the possible direction of where Ezra had gone, was killing Sabine. She had walked about a hundred yards and still could not find any trace of what direction Ezra had gone in. Her immediate thought was anger. He was using the skills that she had taught him against her. Moving through an area without leaving any sign was one of the things she had taught him when he first asked her to teach him Mandalorian ways. "That smart asshole." She said with bitterness and some envy. "Using things I taught you against me from finding you." Sorrow struck her as she continued to look. "Using what I taught you." With slight desperation she hoped that she was better than him since she after all was the one that taught him the tricks he was using to confuse or leave no trail.

"Any luck?" A female voice asked and Sabine turned to see Hera approaching, being careful to only step in Sabine's footsteps.

Shaking her head, Sabine frowned. "No, he is using techniques I taught him so he left no trail or sign." Leaning down to pick up her helmet to go to another possible direction and search again for his trail. As she walked she searched, looking for a footstep, broken or bent grass any visible sign that indicated that someone had made their way through an area. Hera touched her arm to stop her momentarily.

"Listen Sabine, perhaps it would be best not to follow him. Let him come back if he wants to on his own." Hera said sadly as Sabine turned and looked at the Twil'ek, seeing that Hera had tears in her eyes as well. "You do not even know which way he went."

Looking down to the ground, Sabine winced. "It is my fault he left. I need to find him, bring him back." She said as she exhaled and tried not to make eye contact with Hera. "My Mother ordered me to tell him that basically I cannot.." Sabine could not continue, saying it made her feel worse and clouded her mind with emotions that would keep her from focusing on what she was doing. Looking for his trail or direction.

Hera squeezed her arm. "Sabine it is not your fault, you did not know that he would leave. Perhaps he will come back when he has time to cope with what you told him. With the belief that you still can be friends. Then you can tell him you were mistaken." Hera saw Sabine's expression. "What, don't you think we all saw it? The subtle looks, the over concern for each other. Clear signs that you both have deep feelings for each other." She said as Sabine closed her eyes and exhaled. It was true, the words she said were just hollow words that her Mother made her say. Sabine suspected that even her Mother had seen it, that she cared for Ezra deeply. Enough where it could turn into something, even love. So her mother ordered her to break his heart and focus on some pathetic moron that would increase the Wren Families status. Something that Sabine disdained and disgusted her.

Returning her focus on the ground she went back to looking for any sign. Ignoring Hera as she went back to the Ghost, her Twil'ek Lekku drooping with sadness. She had not believed a word she had said about Ezra coming back. She had also noticed that he had taken the Data Chip with his Mother and Father on it. If he was going off to think, he would have left that behind. No Ezra had left and planned on never returning. Approaching Kanan as he knelt in concentration. "Do you sense him?" She asked and he frowned and shook his head.

"No he is not using the Force at all." Concentrating harder, Kanan continued in a strained voice. "I can just feel a small sign of him. But it is not enough for me to tell where he is."

In another part of the Plains, Sabine swore in Mandalorian. Then in Wookie and finally Basic. "Smart." She stated poking at a bent stalk of grass, looking beyond it was a flat rock that left a foot long skid mark. False indicator or sign. She smirked, knowing exactly what he had done. Something she had taught him. He had picked up a fist sized flat rock and threw it, so that it either would break a grass stalk or bend it. So that she or one of the others would think that this was a sign of him going in that direction. Though not to smart, she now knew he had passed in this general area. All she had to do is reason it out. "Alright Ezra." She muttered mostly to herself. "You did not use the Force because you were being sneaky and did not want Kanan feeling you using the Force. So that size of a rock only weighs a couple of pounds. You might have been only able to throw it perhaps twenty feet. By the direction of the skid, that way." Walking over still looking for sign, she walked twenty three feet and stop. There on the ground was a scuff mark twisted into the dirt. Where someone twisted his booted foot to add to the throw. Looking closer she smiled. "Gotcha." Though it still did not give her a direction. Standing she looked in the four possible directions, thinking. "Okay, from here, let me see. No you would not go in that direction, because it goes back to the Ghost. Those boulders and rock pillars would take you hours to climb over. Let leaves South, North and West from here. I just came from the North and that was the direction of your fake sign. You would not put down a fake if you were going that way. So South or West." Looking in both directions she concentrated. Reasoning it further out. To the South was just open Plains for as far as she could see, putting her helmet on she went to the highest magnification. "That is at least one hundred miles of open prairie. Nope you would not go that way, any of us would be able to see you in that direction." Glancing to the West she saw some very big mountains situated about thirty miles away. Smiling she nodded. Running back to the Ghost she grabbed her Speeder Bike and pulled out the tether line. She needed to verify it, attaching the tether to her back and leaving the Speeder on hoover she began to walk in that direction. Even the best could not go for more than an hour moving and not leaving any sign. For one it was a very slow way to travel. So she figured that within a mile or two, he stopped hiding his tracks or moved without leaving sign. Walking she peered at the ground and after an hour she was spot on. There in the rocky dirt under some stalks of grass was a normal foot print. Glancing back she calculated he had gone two maybe three miles. "You were probably thinking you went far enough and that none of us would be this dedicated upon finding you. Big mistake Bridger. I am." Still walking she followed the trail. Stopping briefly and looked back towards the Ghost, she had a funny feeling in her stomach. It nagged at her, it felt like she was never going to see any of the others again. Shaking it off, she went back to following the trail of Ezra Bridger.

Two hours later, she exhaled feeling tired, but she could not ride the Speeder Bike yet. Ezra had been really sneaky and she believed he was not done being tricky. At any given time if it was her, she would leave a false sign and pick another direction. Throwing off any that made it this far and as she neared a high point of the plains, she had been right. He had veered towards the North and according to his footprints that seemed a little deeper then the others went in that direction. "Oh no you don't Ezra, I know exactly what you did. Anyone else would have fallen for it." Kneeling she looked closer. "Yep, you walked several meters leaving a trail in that direction and then walked backwards stepping into your own footprints." Turning around she went back to were it had started and she continued towards the Mountains. A few hundred meters later she saw his footprints again and he was walking normally. As she followed she was smiling widely. Her Mother had said that Ezra was not a Mandalorian, but this shows that he was close enough to being one. Hell she doubted that any others of her clan or family could track him. She could only because she knows him and she taught him all the tricks. As she kept looking at his footprints, she saw something disturbing. Stopping she knelt. Right on one of his prints was another footprint. This one had four pads and claw marks. Clear sign of an animal and by the size a big one and heavy one. Standing back up she continued and there ten feet on was another sign of the animal following Ezra. "Shit something is hunting Ezra and it is not just me." She figured it was a least a mile behind him, because he showed no indication of seeing or hearing it. So it had to be out of sight of him. That meant a mile maybe more. Climbing on her speeder, she hovered over the trail and then throttled the Speeder at a pace that was close to what would be a fast running speed. Watching the trail as she drove. Hoping that whatever was following Ezra was not a Carnivore, but she bet it was. Trying to remember if there was any dangerous Predators on Lothal. Her mind blanked, her worry made it that she could not focus on if there was or not.

Cresting a small hill, she stopped and jumped off. "Shit more than one." Walking in a circle she found signs of other Four Padded Feet and Claws. Whatever they were they were walking around where Ezra also had stopped. Panic flowed through her running her blood cold. Looking for any signs of blood, death and feeding. Her heart quickened when she found none. Either they did not kill him yet, or they had herded him along. She found where he continued on towards the Mountains. Getting back on her Speeder Bike she returned to following his trail. "Please be alright, please." She begged as she watched the trail towards the Mountains, noticing the Animal Footprints as well.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 2

 **Lothal the Ghost:**

Coming down the ramp, Hera found Kanan still concentrating, straining with the effort to detect Ezra. She knew it was to no avail. Ezra was not using the force and was keeping himself hidden from Kanan. "Dear you have been at for hours, maybe you should stop and rest?" She said to him as he looked up at her.

"I can just feel a slight indication of him. Small like a candle light in the darkness, far away. To little to tell, but he is out there." He waved his hand outward and then grimaced. "Have you seen Sabine?" He slowly stood and turned towards Hera.

"Not for hours. Wait where is Sabine?" Searching the Plains around the Ghost, then walked over to the Ramp and peered up into the Hold. "Shit her Speeder Bike is gone!" Returning with a pair of Mico Binoculars and looking out over the Plains. Seeing no sign. Meanwhile Kanan tapped his Communicator.

"Specter Five this is Specter One, do you read?" Kanan said to the transmitter, then heard a small voice over by the ramp. Walking over he picked it up and threw it to Hera. "She left her Communicator." He announced, frowning deeply.

"Why would she do that?" Hera asked inspecting the small device, then glanced at Kanan.

"Because she is not coming back if she finds Ezra. Neither are coming back." He replied sadly, walking up the ramp leaving Hera to process the what he had just said.

Holding the device with both hands against her chest, she stared out onto the Plains. Tears flowed down from her eyes as she sniffed. She did not want to think about it, that neither Ezra or Sabine may not return. "No Sabine will locate Ezra and they will come back, they have to." She mumbled refusing to accept it. Then after a long period of time she entered the Ghost and went to the Cockpit to wait and watch for them.

 **The Plains: The White Loth-Wolf**

Following the Loth-Wolf, Erza frowned. He had no idea why he was following the Loth-Wolf and for that matter why he was leaving a trail that a Stormtrooper could detect. He had wanted to leave a couple more false trails, before reaching the Mountains. But keeping up with the Loth-Wolf prevented that. Glancing back, he exhaled. His footprints and the Loth-Wolf's could be easily seen and followed. Smirking he hoped that if anyone followed would think that the Loth-Wolf was pursuing him, perhaps hunting him. Deciding that by now the Loth-Wolf had probably attacked and killed him. Then he thought about it, maybe that is why the Loth-Wolf was leading him to the Mountains. To attack him and eat him. Why carry your prey, when he is stupid enough to follow you back to your den. Glancing back at the Loth-Wolf. No that was idiotic, if the Loth-Wolf wanted to kill him and later eat him. By the looks of the Animal, it could carry him without even noticing the added wait in it's jaws. Especially at the beginning there were four more of them. "So how much farther is it? Also where are we going?" Not that he expected a long drawn out answer. He suspected that the Loth-Wolf's vocabulary was limited.

"COME, FOLLOW." It said turning it's muzzle full of teeth towards him. Then looped along. Shrugging he followed. He had time to think and thinking was something he did not really want to do. Especially since his thoughts went immediately about Sabine. How she would give him small smiles, her laughter, how she would change her hair color whenever the mood struck her. When she bite her bottom lip while concentrating on something important. Each little mannerisms making her more beautiful to him then any other. "I am sorry Ezra, I cannot love you or be with you." Immediately crossed his mind. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered those words she had told him. Those devastating words that struck him to his core. Then she walked away, walking with her head held high as she tore out his heart. Saddened he slightly hoped that the Loth-Wolf was going to kill him, he really did not want to go on living. Lowering his head he looked towards the ground, he did not want the Loth-Wolf to see him cry.

An hour later, they reached a small stream and the Loth-Wolf began to drink. Ezra moved closer up stream, and drank as well. He knew he was dehydrated, his mind was not exactly centered the last hour. Though thinking of Sabine did make it easier to trudge along behind the Loth-Wolf. He was not focused on that he was thirsty. Drinking several cupped hand fulls he felt better. Noticing that the Loth-Wolf had laid down with it's head on its paws, he moved over to a green patch of grass under a small tree and laid done as well. With his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them the Loth-Wolf's head and teeth were inches from his. Startled he looked up at the Menacing Smile that beamed down at him. "SLEEP." It said and Ezra fell back, unconscious.

 **The Plains: The Trail**

Wanting to go faster, Sabine felt the urge to go faster. But if she did there would be a chance that she would miss the trail. Ezra could lay down a false trail and change direction and that would send her off into the wrong direction. He had already done that twice and from what she taught him, he might do it again several times to make sure to confuse any pursuers. What worried her was the Paw Prints that were present on Ezra's footprints. At any time she feared that she would come across a the blood soaked ground where the Animal had attacked, killed and tore him apart in a grizzly manner. "If that happens it is my fault, all my fault." She muttered then her face contorted into anger. "No not all my fault, my Mother has some blame for this!" She said angrily. Ordering her to cut any possibility of a relationship with Ezra. She could still hear her own words. "I am sorry Ezra, I cannot love you or be with you." She could see in his face the hurt, the despair and yes the sadness that those words gave him. As she walked away, his expression was if she had reached into his chest and tore his heart out. It took all of her willpower not to let him see her own tears as she walked away and went to her room. Now she was searching for him. Stopping her Speeder she bite her bottom lip. "Why am I searching for him, what can I tell him? Why is it so important to me to find him?" She asked herself and her heart started to pound harder within her chest. She knew the answers, though she did not want to admit it out loud but it was okay to think it. She loved him. Smiling she Twisted the accelerator and continued to follow the trail. Near dusk, Sabine frowned. She would have to stop and wait until daylight to proceed. In the dark she could miss if he laid down a false trail, she knew she was close and did not want any delays by falling for any tricks. Powering down the Speeder, she stepped off and leaned against it. She was tired and needed to rest.

Sleep did not come immediately. She had trouble curbing her anxiety and impatience to locate Ezra. She was tempted to take the chance and follow the present trail and hope that he did nothing sneaky and underhanded. Looking down the apparent path, she grimaced. "No, that is another trick I taught you. Let the pursuer become impatient and make mistakes. Following you now would be a mistake and I am not going to fall for it. Nice try Ezra." She said loudly, smirking. She wished her Mother could be here to see his skill. She would definitely be impressed. "Skillful and cunning, a Mandalorian trait that makes them feared." That defines what Ezra was being, Skillful and Cunning. Leaning back with a smirk, she admired him and wished she had not been such a fool. She should have told her mother to take a leap off a cliff. Especially since for years her Mother had banned her from her family. Then after a short time wanted Sabine to be a dutiful daughter and obey any decree that Her Mother announced. Without comment or question. What did that get her? She had hurt the only person in the Galaxy that she could see herself being with, the only person that she knew she could love. What did she do? Hurt him worse then any one ever had. Taking her thoughts away from that, Sabine shook her head. Those thoughts made her angry and upset and that would not help her sleep the few hours she needed. Instead she began to think of the times of that involved pleasant memories of Ezra. When he smiled at her, when he did tried to impress her, or when he gave her small presents. Smiling she thought of all of them. Then her mind went to what was probably hunting Ezra. "If anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself." Then bitterly. "Or you Mother." Closing her eyes she finally fell asleep, dozing lightly.

 **The Ghost: Consequences**

Standing right in front of the Holo Transmitter, Kanan frowned. "Why do I have to do this?" He grimaced visibly not wanting to talk to Ursa Wren, as he waited for her next transmission to come.

"She has called constantly for the last five hours." Then Hera smirked, knowing that Kanan could not actually see her but could feel her upraised emotions. "And you are our leader, remember. It falls under the preview of what the Leader does." Watching the Chrono and waited. Ursa Wren mother of Sabine had tried to make contact for the last five hours and has called about forty times. Leaving urgent messages for Sabine or anyone here to speak with her. Swallowing she pitied Kanan somewhat , but not enough to talk to Ursa. The woman was like a force of nature and if you got in her way you could end up bowing to her wishes without realizing it. Almost on time the Transmitter indicated an incoming secure Holo Transmission. Reaching down to acknowledge it Hera paused. "Ready?" Then she flipped the switch. Immediately the intimidating Image of Ursa Wren appeared within the Triangular projection.

"Where is my Daughter?" Ursa Wren demanded, snarling at Kanan with apparent disdain that it was not Sabine answering her call. "Speak Jedi."

Exhaling and trying to have the appearance of a calm and reasonable Jedi one not intimidated by her. "We do not know. She left looking for Ezra Bridger." He stated as she growled angrily.

"Well is that not acceptable! I trusted you with my Daughter and you do not know where she is!" Ursa growled out as she leaned closer to the imager. "Find her and if you do not then I will hold you responsible." That annoyed Hera, pushing in front of Kanan she snarled back at the Image of Ursa Wren.

"Do you want to hold someone responsible, look in the mirror!" Hera said towards the image. Her Lekku shuddering with anger and frustration. This caught Ursa off guard, normally no one spoke so harshly at her. No one dared.

"What do you mean? How am I responsible?" Ursa demanded, her lips quivering with anger. Kanan tried in vain to lightly move Hera out of the transmission, but when she slapped his hand, he decided that it was not a good idea to even draw attention to himself.

"Are you not the one that ordered Sabine to tell Ezra that they cannot be together. The one that did not even think to consider her own Daughters feelings on the matter. I understand from what Sabine told me, you did not listen to your own Families demands when you wanted your husband, Sabine's Father. Alrich." Hera said as she tried not to inform Ursa Wren without scorn in her voice.

"Are you implying that Sabine has a romantic interest in Bridger?" Ursa asked leaning back with some sign of defeat in her appearance. Hera shook her head and her Lekku swayed back and forth.

"I do not know, I doubt Sabine knows. But not to have the chance to discover it for herself, it only hurt not just her but Ezra, He left because of that, with the intention of never returning. That in itself caused Sabine to follow him." Hera explained. Watching Ursa become upset, but not angry.

"So now she has left to pursue him, to find him. Leaving as well. What do you think her intentions will be then?" Ursa asked.. Thinking that she actually did not fully know her daughter. She had pushed Sabine into doing the one thing that probably could have been avoided if she had not interfered. In time Sabine might have decided that a romantic relationship with Ezra Bridger would be doomed to failure. With her importance within the Family and Clan, Sabine would have come to the realization that a no-nothing Loth-Rat could never be accepted within her Clan or Family. So whatever connection she had to him would be nothing. Perhaps just a love affair that would die in its beginnings. The Clan could survive with her not being pure, any number of possible suitors would not even care that Sabine was not a virgin. Her position would forgive any scandalous activities she conducted when she was off Knownest. Now though it was uncertain what she would do. "I am to blame for this."

"Not fully. I suspect there are other factors that made you order Sabine to do what she did." Kanan injected as he regained Ursa's attention.

"There was, several other Clan's have approached me bidding for her hand. Suitors that I have dissuaded since her return. Now they are being more persistent. I had thought to spare Sabine the heartbreak of leaving someone she might care for, in lieu of one that desires her hand to combine our Clans." Then Ursa felt worse, no one pressured her or influenced her when she Married Alrich. She did not Marry him for the possibility of Combining Clans into one. She married him because she loved him and could not see herself with any other. "If you see Sabine, tell her I am sorry. I will not pressure to do anything she does not want to do. If she wants Bridger then I will support her choice. Please have her contact me." Ursa closed the channel and leaned back. "I am such an idiot. Letting others dictate to me the importance of Marrying my only Daughter to a prestigious and influential Clan. No she will make her own choice, just like it should be."

On the Ghost, Kanan smiled over at Hera. "Like I said before, you should have taken the call. You are better at telling someone off when they are wrong. Even when they really are not that wrong."

 **The Plains: Sabine's Consequences**

The Sun was cresting the Mountains and it was time to go, remounting her Speeder Bike. Sabine stated at the ignition switch and closed her eyes. "Shit how could I have been so stupid and careless." Realizing she had left it on, for almost seven hours. Looking over at the Power indicator she shook her head. "Double shit, there is enough power to the Repulsors but nothing more." In her enthusiasm and worry she had accidentally left the Engine on, so it drained the Battery of the Bike. Normally it would have lasted for days. Recharging the Battery as she rode it, now with the Battery almost depleted. She would need an external power source to recharge it. In frustration at herself, she dismounted and kicked it. Inhaling she grabbed her supply Bag and with one final look at her Bike, started walking. Following the Trail. She had other options of course, the Jet Pack on her back was fully charged. But she did not want to drain that to recharge her Bike. That would leave her with a non-functional Jet Pack and only a partially charged Bike. Not nearly enough power for it to recharge itself. So the logical action was to abandon the Speeder Bike and go on foot. Thinking to herself as she followed the Trail left by Ezra and the Animal that pursued him. "My Jet Pack is good for maybe an hour of sustained flight, so if I have to I do have that option." Believing if she spots him she would use it to close the distance and get to him faster then he could avoid her. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she glanced ahead and plowed onward. Immediately something appeared out of nowhere right in front of her, a mere foot away. She felt panic flow through her as she wondered how the hell it just came out of nowhere, reaching down for her Blasters. The huge white animal breathed outward at her and she slumped, only hearing one word.

"SLEEP." Hitting the ground, she passed out.

 **The Plains: The Stream**

Sitting up to fast, Ezra's had swirled with vertigo. Causing his vision to blur. Glancing about when he could, he could not see the White Loth-Wolf. It was gone, standing he walked to the stream to drink and refill his canteen. Deciding that it might be a good idea to have his Lightsaber handy. Reaching into his bag he sorted out the objects and instead of his Lightsaber he pulled out the painted picture of him and the others, including Sabine. It was a Birthday present that she had given him last year. His fingers caressed her self portrait that she had painted on the ten by ten inch hard plastic. In a bit of frustration, he was tempted to leave it back on the Ghost, even now he felt like tossing it. But instead he put it back into the bag and pulled out his Lightsaber. Exhaling he leaned back, unsure why he was waiting to see if the Loth-Wolf would return. After several hours his stomach started to grumble. Shrugging he went back to the Stream and saw Fish swimming and darting under the surface. Loth-Orange Fish. A delicacy that he only tasted a couple of times. Exhaling he considered his options. If he had a fishing pole and hook, he could catch them the conventional way. He did not have either. Looking back he saw some long branches on the tree, he could cut some spears and sharpen them. That seemed a little difficult since the fish were not that big, more than likely any he skewered would be so dilapidated that doing so would waste a lot of the fish. So he had only one option left. Pulling off his long sleeved Jacket and shirt, then his boots and socks. He decided to hand fish for them. Catching the first one took some trial and error. Then finally he had one. Throwing it on the shore, he sought after another. After the third one, he became cocky and ended up taking a bath. Falling into the water ass first. Sputtering from the cold water, he decided that three was enough. If he needed more later when he was not so hungry he would construct a trap that would be better then him getting wet. Going along the shore he found an ample supply of wood. Taking two completely dry pieces, then a green branch about eighteen inches long, he constructed a friction bow drill set. With some effort he soon had a fire going. Pleased with himself, he dressed the fish and they now hung over the flames cooking. Pulling one off from the fire he almost inhaled it. As he reached for another, his vision locked on the White Loth-Wolf approaching, it was carrying someone in its jaws from the back of the person. Carefully maneuvering around obstacles. In minutes it gently put the person down and moved away. Ezra knelt and turned whoever it was face up and he stared at her wide eyed. It was Sabine.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 3

 **The Plains: The Stream**

Checking her vital signs, Ezra exhaled in relief. Sabine was fine, then he glanced at her Jet Pack, it had deep bite marks in it and small sparks could be seen. Removing it he put it aside. "Sabine is going to be pissed. She loved that Jet Pack." He muttered as he retrieved his bag and put it under her head. Then stood and stared at the now prone Loth-Wolf. It had lied down while he was checking on Sabine. Gesturing to her. "Why did you bring her here?" He asked the Wolf as it closed its eyes and went to sleep. Glancing back at Sabine, he was tempted to retrieve his bag and leave before she awoke. Sneaking off and not having to speak or see her. Before he could her eyes fluttered and she reached up with her right hand and held her head. Dizzily coming out of whatever the Loth-Wolf had done to her. He suspected it was the same thing it had done to him. Put them asleep. "Hello Sabine." Ezra said with no hint of being pleased to see her again. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Ezra in shock and with some relief.

"Ezra! Where am I?" She asked sitting up slowly and looking around, seeing the big White Animal snoozing across a small stream. Her memory returning as she frowned. The Animal had appeared out of nowhere and then she awoke here.

"About thirty Miles from the Ghost, the Western Mountain Range. So after you recover you can go back, because i am not going back." He stated turning back to the fire and the cooking fish, taking one and handing to her. "Here eat, and drink." He put down his canteen next to her foot. Then went back to sit by the fire. Barely looking at her. She frowned at the fish and the offer of water, even though she was hungry and thirsty. Shaking her head she stood and sat across him at the fire.

"Talk to me Ezra. Please." She pleaded as he closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Why you made it perfectly clear before I left. Remember; _I am sorry Ezra, I cannot love you or be with you_. I remember it really well." He said sarcastically as he grabbed the last fish on a stick and started eating then stopped and removed the cooked fish and tossed it under the muzzle of the Loth-Wolf. It woke briefly, looked at Ezra then ate. Putting its head back down and went back to sleep. Standing he went to pick up his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder. "The Ghost is that way, good bye Sabine." Walking to the Stream he was about to hop over, but in a snarl of rage. Sabine grabbed him from behind and pulled him backwards. forcing him to the ground, jumped on him, straddled his waist and held his wrists firmly pinning him to the ground.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" She said screamed into his face, her voice filled with anger. "I have been trying to apologize and tell you I did not mean it!" She peered down into his blue eyes and saw the hurt within them, then anger.

"Then why did you say that? If you did not mean it! You know how I felt about you, what I hoped for, then you tell me that! Expect me to just merrily stay and accept it!" He yelled at her, trying to free himself. Grunting she pushed and squeezed his wrists harder.

Yelling back angrily. "Because my Mother ordered me too! I did not want to say what I did to you, but I felt I had too!". Staring firmly at him. "Don't you think that I did not have the same hope! That I did not feel the same way! It devastated me to say that to you! But I was afraid that my Mother would once again banish me from my Family!"

"Then why are you here, I mean if you are following your Mothers wishes and orders! Wouldn't it be more logical to let me just leave and not come after me!" He yelled back at her. She shook her head and glared at him, her expression made him wince. Her beautiful face pitched with anger and venom.

"Because I love you! You idiot! She yelled down at him, then realized what she had just said. Thrusting her head down towards his and tilted it sideways. She kissed him with all of her bent up passion, anger and frustration. His eyes widened in shock as she kissed him, then he closed his eyes. She released his wrists and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer, feeling his arms wrap around her back. They began to breath harshly through their noses and after several moments they parted slightly. Their chests heaving from the emotional exchange and the kiss. Ezra felt his heart pounding, then realized it was not his. Hers as close as it was, against him was pounding just as hard.

"I love you too." He rasped out, she glared at him and moved back slightly. Unhooking her armor and tossing it aside.

"Take your clothes off." She ordered, as he stared up at her in renewed shock. "Do not speak, take your clothes off." Reaching up to her neck to pull the zipper downward exposing her bra cover chest. He immediately followed orders and pulled off his boots, and then unzipped his shirt and removed it. Both worked methodically as they removed their clothes. Tossing them into a pile. When they both were in their underwear, Sabine tackled him to the ground again. Kissing him, inserting her tongue into his mouth, twirling it around his. Breathing through their noses they soon began to run each others hands all over the others bodies. Touching and feeling each other. After a few minutes of heavy petting, Sabine looked into Ezra's eyes. "Please make love to me." She begged and without comment, Ezra reached down and pulled off Sabine's underwear and then his own. Rolling over so that Ezra was on top, they slowly gave each other their virginity.

Sabine was somewhat surprised, from what she had heard from Hera and a couple of others that the first time was extremely painful and it took quite awhile for it to be even bearable. To her surprise it did hurt at first but after a few moments it felt amazingly good. She knew the Wolf was watching them, but she did not care. As she felt Ezra make love to her. After some time, he exhaled sharply and slumped onto her. They both were breathing deeply, gasping for breath. After an hour, they switched to her being on top and they proceeded to go again. Then after again and as the sun began to set they were finally too exhausted to do anything but hold each other. Sabine smiled over at him and saw him smiling back. Once more kissing before passing out.

In the middle of the night. Ezra carefully slipped out from under Sabine, restarted the fire and pulled an emergency blanket out of his bag. Putting it on the ground. Reaching down to gently pick Sabine up. He did not mean to wake her, but as he carried her to the Blanket she immediately understood. Placing her head against his chest and her arm around his shoulders as he lowered her down onto the shinny surface, she did not release him. Kissing him before she let him go. He went back to his bag and pulled another from Blanket from his bag to put over them. Lying back down she put her head on his chest and draped her naked left leg over him. Slipping her left arm around him. Pulling him close. Smirking over at him, deciding to have another session that quickly turned into two and as they finished, the sun had come up. "I would love to stay right here in your arms, but I am starving." She stated as he smiled over at her.

"I made a fish trap yesterday and put it in the stream. I bet it caught a couple of fish." He said as she allowed him to get up. In a few minutes he returned holding Five foot long Orange Colored Fish. Exactly like the ones he had caught yesterday. Kneeling he quickly cleaned them, rekindled the fire and soon had all of them cooking over the fire. Meanwhile she sat up and grabbed for clean underwear from her bag and put them on. Then her body suit. He saw and began to dress as well. They both knew somehow that they would be moving on in a few hours. Sabine knew that both of them rather remain for another day, but if Hera or Kanan found her Speeder Bike then it would be easy to eventually find them. Even a Moron Stormtrooper would know there was only one place to go to. The Mountains.

After eating and giving the Loth-Wolf the left overs they packed their bags. The Loth-Wolf stood and looked at them. Waiting, then turned towards the Mountains and bent his head around to look at them. "COME, FOLLOW." It growled. Sabine with slight regret picked up and looked at her damaged Jet Pack. Seeing that it was beyond repair. She dropped it, reached over taking his hand in hers, interlacing her fingers into his and both hopped over the stream to follow the Wolf. Undecided if this was actually a good idea or not.

 **THE GHOST: Triumph and Failure**

With glee, Hera looked at the scanners again, she had Chopper spend the last day looking for power readings out on the Plains. Believing that if nothing else, they could find Sabine's Speeder Bike and now Chopper had found it. Confirming the location, seventeen miles almost due West from the ghost. She went to find Kanan and go and at least find Sabine. He was reluctant, but soon joined her on two Speeder Bikes. They raced the Seventeen Miles in less than an hour. It took another hour to find the abandoned Speeder Bike. Sabine's Speeder Bike a quick check confirmed it. Hera looked around and frowned. She was nowhere to be found. "Out of Power, she must have left it and went on foot." She stated the obvious. Looking down at the ground. She had no idea how to track, that was what Sabine did. Not her. Hera could fly, shoot and even fight hand to hand. But tracking someone out in the inhabited areas was way out of her skill set. "Shit I should have asked Sabine to teach me how to track." Though she doubted the young Mandalorian girl could find the time, Sabine had spent most of her free time with Ezra teaching him.

Seeming to sense her problem, Kanan pointed towards the ground. "Look for footprints, the indications of direction will be the sole of the boot. The toe tells us the direction." He advised as he tried again to sense Ezra's presence. Believing that, where Ezra was Sabine had to be or close to finding him. After a few minutes Hera emotions peeked.

"Here, I think this is her. There is a smaller print going in the same direction as a larger. Uh oh, there is another print. It looks like an Animal. Four oval shaped with gashes in the dirt." Hera described the footprints she had found. Then after several meters the smaller footprints disappeared among some bent down grass. "More problems, I think Sabine was attacked by a very large animal here." Kanan walked over closer.

"That cannot be, there are no large animals here. Just Loth-Cats and I doubt even a dozen of them could carry someone very far." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Let us follow the footprints." He said to her and she looked around, then more frantically.

"There isn't any, not even the animal prints. Nothing. Not even any sign of which way to go." Hera said in desperation.

"What do you see in that direction?" Kanan asked, somewhat knowing already. There was a reason Ezra came this way so it was conceivable that it had to be away from the Ghost and deeper into the Plains of Lothal.

"Well one way there is nothing but more Plains, the other there are hills and valleys and the direction that Sabine was going, there are Mountains." Hera decided to tell him about what was in every direction from where they were. Kanan exhaled and pointed towards the Mountains.

"I would bet that Ezra went there and Sabine of course followed him." Turning he started back to his Speeder Bike, Hera soon joined him. She was still concerned about the large animal foot prints that seemed to be following Ezra and it could have attacked Sabine. Hera was hoping that Kanan was right that there were no real large animals here on Lothal. But the Plains of Lothal were huge, covering ninety percent of the planet. Along with several huge Mountains that ran for hundreds of Miles. Just like the one that they were heading for. From here it looked gigantic and she knew it went for miles behind what they could see. She and Kanan could search those Mountains for years and not even find a footprint. Racing besides Kanan, they neared the Mountains and he stopped. "Do you smell that?" He asked as he sniffed the air. "That burning smell of wood." Pointing towards a small inlet of Mountain rock, he floated the Speeder towards it. Hera saw a small stream, several trees and what looked like a circle of rocks, but no Ezra or Sabine. Getting off her Speeder she ran to the camp and searched it. Really not knowing what to look for. Kanan had walked over to the Stones and held his hand over the blacked burned wood. He frowned as he lowered his hand. Then touched the wood. Picking up pieces and inspected them, smelled them then blew on them. Nothing. "Cold as Hoth. That means this has been out for about six hours or more. I am not Sabine she would know as soon as she seen it." Standing he began to concentrate hoping to detect or feel Ezra. "Do you see anything, like how many were here for example." Hera looked around and immediately found a Jet Pack, with Bite Marks deep into it.

"This is Sabine's Jet Pack, you can tell. It has Pink Stripes on it." Hera said excitingly picking it high into the air. "It has some deep bite marks into it." Looking around desperately for any sign of that something had attacked Sabine. But found no blood or other signs of either Sabine or Ezra had been attacked. Returning to stand besides Kanan he had his eyes closed and he was sniffing the air. "I do not see any sign of Ezra or Sabine being attacked by an animal, no blood or torn clothing." She reported and Kanan sniffed deeper, frowning.

"I do smell a small tint of blood, so little that it could be a cut on a finger or some minor injury." Pointing to a spot where the shorter grass was pushed down flat. Hera knelt and found a couple of droplets dried on a grass leaf. Pulling out a specimen bag, she picked the leaf and put it in the bag. Folding and sealing it. Back on the Ghost they would be able to tell if it was Ezra's or Sabine's. Though her interest was on the matted ground. From what she could tell someone laid here on the grass and seemed to roll around flattening other parts of the ground. It looked so familiar, like she had seen something like that before.

"I found a couple of drops of blood on a leaf." She announced holding the bag up to look at the leaf and the droplets. "There are some fish bones over there by the tree and it seems that they both hopped the stream and went further into the Mountains. No foot prints, it is all stone." She reported as Kanan shrugged. The trail was basically cold and they both did not know if Ezra had been here and moved along. Then Sabine arrived and followed him, after having her Jet Pack damaged and then left it behind.

"Lets get back to the Ghost, if the blood is from either of them. Then we can come back with the Ghost and search from here." Kanan suggested as he remounted his Speeder Bike turning back towards the direction of the Ghost. In moments they were streaking across the Plains at full speed. Time was still against them. Kanan was still not convinced if they should actually be looking for either of them. Ezra had a right to leave and Sabine had a right to follow him. If neither returned then that was their choice. It took almost an hour to reach the Ghost and Hera bounded up the ramp, heading for the small Medical Station Terminal. Taking a sample of the dried blood and having it analyzed. As the results came up she read it, her hand going to her mouth. Her Lekku quivering in embarrassment. The Blood was Sabine's but it had traces her Vascular Fluid and Ezra's Seminal fluid.

"Whoa." Hera gasped out, her eyes widening. That was something that she had not expected to find in the Blood. Hearing Kanan approach with Zeb she cleared the screen.

"So was the blood either of theirs?" Zeb asked with impatient interest. Kanan was also looking at her and she felt a renewed sense of embarrassment. No wonder the matted grass looked familiar, she and Kanan had done the same thing out on the grass and left the same type of pattern.

"Yes it is Sabine's. I am not going into details but I do know Ezra is with her." She said and she knew that both of them wanted details about how she knew. But she would not tell either of them. Reaching over and erasing the test. "I will get the Ghost started so we can land there and begin to look for them," Walking to the Cockpit and began to switch on the engines. Kanan came in and she did not turn to look at him. "Don't ask I am not telling you how I know. You will have to trust me on this one." He did not say a word as he sat.

Flying the Ghost to the new place only took five minutes and as she shut down the engines she did not look over at Kanan. Suspecting that he already knew but had the sense not to ask her or confirm it. "Okay we are here. It is getting late though, do you think we should wait until tomorrow to start looking?" Kanan frowned.

"I think that we should not at all. If they were going to return when Sabine found him, we would have seen them on our way or on the way back to the Ghost. We should respect their decisions." Kanan remarked, leaning back in the seat. Hera was not willing to give up, she wanted to try to convince both of them to come home. With regret she nodded, feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

"Alright, but I want to leave a message here. So they know that we would be around if they want to come back and also Sabine's Mother's Message. I think that is important that Sabine knows what she said." Picking up a data pad to make the message. She would then key it with one of Sabine's codes, turn it off and put it into a weather proof bag. She would then hang it on one of the tree branches so if either came back they could see it and know. After hanging it Hera convinced Kanan that the Ghost can remain until morning then she would take the Ghost to one of the other hiding places.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 4

 **The Mountains: Pathway**

After several hours, both Ezra and Sabine started to feel tired. The pace, plus the going up and down the small crevices, hills and other obstacles made it especially difficult. The Loth-Wolf did not even slow for any of the obstacles, it simply hopped over any that came across its path. Stopping after climbing over a ten foot boulder, then dropping to the other side. Ezra caught Sabine by the waist and set her down. They both were sweating, panting hard. Leaning back against the boulder. Ezra handed Sabine the Canteen she drank deeply then handed it back to him, he faked drinking and put it away. "Don't do that." She stated firmly, scolding him with a placid stare. "You need water too, you have done that for the last three hours, no more." She reached over took the canteen from his side and handed to him. "Drink and I mean really drink, or I will kick your ass!" She threatened as he smiled and let a mouthful surge into him, swallowing it. Shaking the canteen, both could tell that there was only about two swallows left.

"Hopefully we come across some water soon, otherwise we both are going to be in serious trouble." Ezra commented, knowing that this part of the Plains on Lothal did not have a lot of Natural Water Sources. Most of the Water was deep underground, but there were places closer to the surface that one could find water and in the Mountains those places were frequent. Spending a life on Lothal and learning how to survive gave Ezra the skills to know where to find them. Leaving Sabine to rest a moment more he walked down until he was lower than she was. Removing his boots and socks he started walking on the dry, hot ground bare footed. Hanging his boots around his neck, stuffing his socks into his pockets. Sabine stared at him in confusion as he walked from one lower point to another. Then he stopped, smiling. Squishing his toes into the sandy soil. He knelt and began to dig. The Loth-Wolf was also watching him with interest, seeming to know what Ezra was doing. After about two feet down, he pulled up a handful of dirt and squeezed it. Dirty brown and tan water drained out of his clenched hand onto the dry ground. Sabine joined him, reaching into her bag for the emergency water filter that she had in her survival pack. Handing it to him as he filled a cup from his own bag, then poured it through the filter into the canteen, after about four cups the canteen was full. He immediately handed it to Sabine and she drank half the canteen. Thrusting it back to him to finish the rest. After they drank their fill, another two times of filtering the dirty water they filled the canteen for later. Moving back to rest a few moments, the Loth-Wolf came down, dug out the sides then drank his own fill.

"I guess there are things that you need to teach me. I never heard of that or seen it." She admitted as she leaned against him, smiling. As he put his right arm around her. Leaving his socks and shoes off for awhile.

"It is a trick that an old Mountain Metal Miner called Rezo taught me when I was twelve. I once went with him into the Mountains and he showed me different things that one should know when traveling through the dry Mountains to the South of Jhotho. There; it is a little harder to find water. You could walk barefoot for miles and only find a small pocket of water, enough for a cupful at best." Ezra told her as he exhaled. The Loth-Wolf had laid down, so Ezra figured it was a rest break. She snuggled closer to him and he glanced over at her. "I think we better take a nap, it is the heat of the day and traveling now would be stupid. Our guide seems to think so." She looked over at the Wolf and it was asleep.

"Good idea." She closed her eyes and he could not help but stare at her beautiful dirty and sweat coated face. He hoped silently that he did not smell as bad as he suspected. With her this close it would be hard to imagine that she thought he smelled pleasant, not with all the sweating and dirt that was on him as well. He did note that unlike him, Sabine actually did not smell bad.

"Must be a Mandalorian thing." He thought as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Several hours later, well into the afternoon. He awoke and Sabine was smiling at him. She had her left hand up on his chest, then moved it to the side of his face. Pulling his face closer to hers. Touching her lips onto his, slipping her tongue into his mouth and began to twirl and twist it around his. Breathing hard out his nose he tasted Sabine and he savored the flavor. She had moved her hand down to the back of his head and pulled him into a harder embrace. Parting she exhaled and inhaled. "We forgot to do that before we took our nap. So you owed it to me." She smirked and kissed him lightly, just a quick one. Then began to rise. The Wolf was watching them ready to go on. Pulling his socks out of his pockets he put them on and then his boots. Standing up, reaching down to pull Sabine up as well. She walked over to the Boulder and retrieved her Helmet, attaching it to her bag and finally walking back down to join Ezra. "Okay fur-ball we are ready to go on." She said to the White Loth-Wolf who stood and proceeded along the path.

Both he and Sabine seemed to have an easier time of it as they made their way along the rough terrain. The dips, small hills and boulders were the same but because of the water and the small rest they had. They were not as tired as they were before reaching the obstacles. Of course the Wolf made the trip look easier then it was, hopping over the barriers and obstacles like they were not even there. Sliding down a large Boulder, Ezra turned and reached up. Taking Sabine by the waist again and hefted her down. Three hours later they were once again feeling drained and tired. The Wolf seemed to sense this and as they walked up a small rise, they saw a stream. It was at least five feet across and two foot deep. Walking down to it, Sabine stopped on the shore and pulled off her armor and boots. Then her body suit and underwear. Glancing back at Ezra with a seductive evil smirk. "You going to watch me or take a bath too?" Shaking his head and coming out of his trance. Ezra nodded feeling his face reddened as he stepped up where clothes were dropped and removed his own. Stepping into the slow moving water he immediately sat down and sputtered. "It is not exactly warm is it?" She asked floating around him. Then she splashed water into his face.

"Hey." He protested and splashed her back. She smiled and came closer, putting her hands on his shoulders, inching forward and before Ezra could resist she pushed his head underwater. When he came back up she was laughing. He shook his head and laughed. "I will get you for that." She grinned and looked into his eyes.

"I hope so, I hope you get me soon." She said moving closer again and Ezra could see in her eyes the longing. She bit her bottom lip and pushed him back to lean against the shore. She floated on top of him and kissed him, flicking her tongue immediately in his mouth. Sliding back slightly. "In the water or on the shore?" She asked in a purring voice and he understood.

"The shore." He replied and she nodded, he crawled backwards and she followed. As they reached the shore she stayed on top of him, adjusting so her feet were behind him and her legs partially around him. She kissed him again, then moved her head to hiss in his ear. He immediately kissed and sucked on her neck, she lifted her chin as he continued to kiss, lick and suck on her neck. He felt her move her right hand down between them and she grabbed him. Aiming him towards her. "Impatient are we?" He whispered into her ear and she shuddered. It did not delay her and she groaned as she plugged him in. Wrapping her legs around him, she began to thrust her hips, moaning loudly as she started slowly at first then went faster and thumped her hips harder. Ezra reached around to the small of her back and pulled slightly. This increased the force of the thrusts and Sabine was moaning louder, the sound vibrating off the small canyon walls. Feeling multiple orgasms that made Sabine want more, they continued until they both were done. Then after a small rest they went again. Finishing close to an hour and a half since they entered the stream. After a short rest, Sabine stood went to her bag and pulled out a six by five metal box. Reached in and took out an Injector and held it to her left arm and hit the activator, injecting one CC of medication. She saw Ezra's questioning stare and she smiled.

"Anti-Pregnancy Medication. I love you Ezra but I am not ready for us to have a child yet." She said as she put the injector back into the case. Then looked in, there was just enough, if they have sex everyday. For two months. After that other safe sex methods would have to be used. Unless by then she wanted to bare his child, she did not know. She did love him and soon she would want to take the Vows with him. But they were both young and a child would make them instantly responsible adults.

He nodded and exhaled. "Good idea, I doubt either of us wants an accident, not yet anyhow." She smiled at him, liking that he was thinking on the same lines as hers. Glancing around, Ezra focused on the shore of the Stream. Frowning. Standing he went and put his underwear on. "I better see about catching some fish for dinner." Looking back to see Sabine wrinkle her nose. "I know two days of fish. But right now that is all available."

She shrugged. "Yeah you are right. I guess I will find a good campsite for us to make camp." She went and put her underwear, body suit and boots back on. Then began to look around the area.

"Not down here." He instructed. Pointing to higher ground, then over at the Wolf who was also lying higher up away from the stream. "See that worn areas of that rock over there by the inlet. She how high it is on the rock, this is a flood area. If it rains this stream turns into a fast moving river."

"So we better take the Wolf's idea and camp a little higher up. I think it might be advisable to make a shelter. If he is sleeping up there, then it probably is going to rain, right." She said as he beamed at her proudly. "What, you learned how to track and evade, I can learn this just as easily." Walking up to a good flat high spot.

After he hand fished and came up with six larger fish about a foot and a half long. He tossed two to there furry guide and the Wolf ate them raw. Then lazily went to sleep. After cleaning the fish, Ezra started helping Sabine with a shelter. One tree and a crevice held a pole about ten feet apart and five foot high. Then they leaned six to seven foot small logs against the pole. When that was done, Ezra used old bark from a downed tree. Flopping it onto the logs like shingles. As Sabine gathered some leaves putting them on the ground under the shelter. Pulling a emergency blanket out of Ezra's bag and now they had a nice soft bed. She looked at the leafy bed and she could not wait to use it for the two purposes that it would serve tonight. Sex and sleep. Turning to take her mind off those, she began to gather small rocks to form a fire ring and with a small laser lighter had a fire going in no time.

"Cheater." He protested as he put his Bow Drill Friction Fire kit that he had made prior away back into his bag. Then brought the two fish over and skewered them on green branches hanging them over the fire. The two others he planned on smoking them. So if nothing else they would have something tomorrow for lunch. She grinned over at him.

"What didn't you bring a lighter with you when you ran away?" She asked with a little accusatory tone. Holding up the small pen like device in her hand. It was one of the better ones. State of the art and Ezra knew why she carried it, not just to start campfires but to lite bombs. He would guess she had on her probably two or three other methods to lite fusses. The one she held now would last forever. It was solar charged, you could even lite something underwater with it. She snapped it back onto her armor and sat down to watch the fire and the fish cook. "You know that is what you did, you ran away."

"I know, I just lost it and couldn't stay. I loved you and I suspected it was your mother that made you say that and after I could not handle you being with another. Eventually your mother would have convinced you to accept a suitor and I did not want to be there when you basically went off with someone else. I do not think it would have been good for me. You know the Darkside of the Force, I think I would have slipped. Anger, jealousy and rage are the Darkside of the Force and once down that path, it will forever taint you." He said and she understood. If he stayed and if she followed her mother's orders and took someone else. He would have become so heartbroken that he would have gone over to the Darkside. Probably killed whoever it was that her mother had decided upon and maybe even her.

"I understand. You should know I told my mother off and informed her that if it was not you, then it would not be anyone." She smiled over across the fire at him and he smiled back. Then the taint of burning fish caught both of their attention. "Hey I want it cooked not burned." She said as he chuckled and flipped the fish over.

After they ate and the fire died done to coals. Ezra hung the other two fish over the hot, smoking coals to smoke them. It would take hours to slowly cook the fish so that they would have something for later. He had considered catching more, but carrying too much would just slow them down and more likely too many would just rot. The heat of the day did not help to preserve food that long. As dusk approached, Sabine used some of the coals to lite a fire in front of the Shelter and then built a green stick wall on the opposite side so that the heat would reflect back into the shelter. When he exhaled he understood, it was getting colder and a fire in front of the Shelter would radiate heat onto them keeping them warm. Yes the Emergency blankets would help, but if it dropped too cold. The Blankets and their body heat would not really be enough. "These are almost done. I think I will just leave them here and let the last of the heat of the coals finish them off." Standing he joined her under the Shelter, and she leaned unto him. He could see her from the campfire light and he noticed the look she gave him. Then she moved closer and kissed him and within a few minutes they were in between the blankets, with their clothes hanging onto the brace pole. The crinkle of the shinny Blankets was soon replaced with Sabine's and Ezra's moans and groans, as they used the leaf bed for other than sleeping.

Rising before dawn, Ezra grabbed his and her clothes and headed for the stream. It had risen in the night and then returned to normal. Near midnight it had poured rain for several hours and they awoke to find the stream, then a raging river was about ten feet from them. But at least six feet below them or their camp. On the bank of the stream, he pulled out some multi use cleaning solution and washed their clothes. After he returned to the shelter and hung them again, stoked the fire and waited for their clothes to dry. "I like having someone wash my clothes for me." She commented from under the blanket. Playfully kicking him with one of her exposed feet. "It is still too early, even the Fur-ball is not awake yet. Come back to bed." She ordered as he closed his eyes briefly and slipped back into the leaf bed. She immediately put her head on his chest and snuggled close to him. it did not take long before he was asleep again.

Three or so hours later, Ezra felt something nudging his foot. Looking downward he saw the Wolf's head gently nudging his foot, grumbling. "Hey it is not our fault, fur-ball. We both were up at the crack of dawn. You were still asleep so we did the same." It grumbled again and walked away to wait for them to get up. "Sabine the Fur-ball wants to travel on." He shook her gently, and then kissed her lightly on the lips. He felt her smile and put her arm around his neck, to pull him down for a more passionate morning kiss. Then they both exhaled and got up. Putting their now clean and dry clothes on and packing up the camp.

She looked at the Loth-Wolf and shook her head. "You know Fur-ball you make a lousy alarm clock. The sun has barely risen and you are ready to go." The Wolf sat waiting for them to finally be ready and soon it stood seeing that they were now waiting on it.

"COME, FOLLOW." It growled and started to walk down the path again. This time it amazed both of them, the trail was better without many obstacles for them to circumvent or climb over. When they had reached the top of a Hill almost small mountain. They were now heading downward, along a smooth trail that made it easy to traverse. Holding hands with their fingers intertwined, they swung their hands forward and back, like they were on pleasant stroll through the Mountains. The going was easier as they made their way and when they reached the bottom, they found a small pool of water. The Wolf had already drank and now rested.

"Rest stop." Sabine stated, as Ezra handed her the smoked fish. "One more day of fish and I am going to grow gills." She complained and started to eat. Ezra while eating placed his hand into the dirt. She looked at him puzzled.

"I am checking, the ground here is moister then back there." He gestured to where they had just come from. "Perhaps as we go lower, I might find some wild Vegetables and Fruits. Sometimes there are some around in certain areas of the Mountains. If I can find some maybe I can make a Vegetable stew."

She perked up slightly. "Sounds good. Lets hope you find some vegetables." Glancing at the Wolf. "Well Fur-ball is taking a nap, must mean that we are staying here for a couple of hours. We better take one too." She said as he nodded and stretched out, leaning against a boulder by the pool. Sabine immediately joined him and as he put his arm around her, she leaned against him. She smiled, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to either of them, their journey through the mountains was about to end. Further on the Great Loth-Wolf Dunn awaited them, then hopefully Ezra and Sabine were up to saving Lothal.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 5

 **The Mountains: Day Three**

The cooling Mountain breeze flowed over them as they continued to descend. Now the heat was not as oppressive and Ezra could tell that they were entering parts of the Mountains that they might find some wild edible plants. Stepping into an enclosed canyon, he started to hunt around the trees, small open areas and even within some of the darker places among the rocks and boulders. Picking up assorted plants and even some wild Mushrooms. Stopping before actually picking any of the mushrooms to take a very small bite of them. Letting it sit in his mouth. At the start he had found some and when he tested them, the bluish tinted fungus made his tongue numb. Spitting it out, he went to chew on some greenish colored leaves from a Lothal Oakmire tree. Sabine watched with curiosity as he threw the first Mushrooms away. "Not the type we want, unless we want hallucinations and possible paralysis." After testing some others he quickly picked some, a couple. Moving over under a tree, he started digging and in minutes came up with Green and Orange five to six inch yams. Seeing a Loth-Cat he tossed one of yams to it. The Loth-Cat dove on the yam and started to eat it. "Loth-Cats love Yams." He told her as he continued to gather other edible plants. Soon he had a small bag of wild plants and other items. "Vegetable stew tonight for supper." He hefted the bag showing Sabine.

"Well done." She said making mental notes of what he had done. Glancing onward the Loth-Wolf was sitting patiently waiting for them. As soon as Ezra and her made their way closer to the Wolf, it stood and continued on down from the canyon. Nearing some caves, they glanced inside them looking for possible campsites. But the Wolf continued on passing them. As they neared a huge Valley it stopped looking at a huge Cave Entrance and sat.

"HOME." It growled and as Ezra looked he saw a number of Loth-Wolves coming out of the big cave entrance and some others. Pointing Sabine looked and exhaled. She was still wondering if their guide had brought them here so that they could eat them. The White Loth-Wolf wandered off towards a smaller cave entrance, glanced in and then proceeded on.

"I think that is the one that they believe is suitable for us." Ezra commented moving over to the smaller entrance and peered in. Then his eyes widened and he signaled Sabine over. Stepping inside they found a pallet, big enough for them to sleep on together. A small table made of rock and what looked like a fireplace with a stone chimney that when Ezra looked up through the plume he could see that any smoke would be drawn out higher outside. It was also spacious inside the cave. A good fifteen feet across and twenty feet back. "This has been made for people. Not Loth-Wolves." He said as he put his bag down on the Stone Table. Two smaller Rocks were smooth and flat. Sitting on two sides of the table, obviously used to sit on.

"As rough as it looks, it does seem homey in a way." Sabine said setting her own bag down, then unhooked her Helmet hanging it on a peg just by the Stone Fireplace. She began to look around the chamber and found a Stone Carved Chest at the end of the Pallet. With some help from Ezra, they removed the lid and looked inside it. There was a old pot that with a little scrubbing could still be used and an AX head. She picked up the Ax head and looked it over. Staring at the production markings. "Whoa this is old, I mean really old." Running her finger over the markings. They were engraved by hand.

Off to one side, Ezra was using a small pocket Illumination Light, standing looking at one of the walls. "I bet as old as these paintings and figures on the wall over here." He said and Sabine was at his side in a flash. Staring at the art with curiosity and intense interest. She touched some of them and her eyes sparkled from the small light. She took it from him and began to inspect all of them. "Can you read it?" He asked as she concentrated.

"This is pre-original Republic, I would say one thousand maybe two thousand years old, Ithorian would be my guess. Perhaps Mon Calamarii. They both have the same pre-dated styles during that time. The Ax though proves someone was in here about five hundred years ago. This though is, from what I can tell a journal of sorts. Not a day by day, but an event type." She looked at it all and Ezra knew that she would want to study it for hours and then tell him what she knows.

"I will go see about dinner, find some edible plants and maybe some wild wheat. With the Fireplace I could make Trail Bread." Moving towards the entrance he knew that she had not really heard him. Her interest and concentration was on the Markings and Paintings on the wall. Exiting he smiled, then went to gather food, water and fire wood.

Ezra had been gone for about twenty minutes and Sabine finally replied, her full concentration on the wall. "That sounds good, Ezra. I will be here trying to decipher this. Oh, no Fish." Then her full attention was placed back onto the wall and its secrets. Only stopping to pull a Data Pad from her bag and she began to scan the images. Not really paying attention to anything else as she focused on each individual symbol or markings.

"I'm back." He said as he stepped into the cave and she spun around startled slightly. Her face etched with annoyance. "I have been gone for an hour, have you been staring at the wall the whole time?" Chuckling slightly at her as she frowned at him.

"Yes and I think I can tell you what it says." She stated excitingly. After he put down what they would be having for supper, along with the now clean pot and a bundle of firewood. She took his hand over to the right side of the symbols. Pointing up with the small light. "Look this is Water-Script, I thought that at first it was Ithorian but no it is Mon Calmarii ancient Water-Script. See how the lines look organic in nature." She ran her finger over one part of the first symbol. Then back at him seeing his slight disinterest. She remembered at times he only faked interest in art because he had been trying to impress her. Like the time that Lando Calrissian was on the Ghost and tried to con his way into her pants. She had seen through the older man's Bantha Bullshit immediately. Especially when he mentioned later about a Slave Girl outfit that he believed she would look amazing in. Now though she could tell that Ezra gave up on trying to impress her with his own limited understanding of art. She really did not care, they were totally different people. She suspected that if they were the same, liked the same things and understood the same things. The relationship would be boring, without any challenge. "Okay, well this is Mon Calamarii ancient Water Script and." She paused for dramatic effect. "The one who wrote this was a Jedi." That got Ezra's instant interest.

"A Jedi, are you saying a Mon Calamrii Jedi put this here? I did not think a Mon Cal would like living on Lothal or even visiting." Ezra asked as he looked up at the symbols, then he saw it the aquatic lines that Sabine had informed him about. The symbols had a fluid appearance to them. She nodded, smiling broadly.

"Yes, but at times the Mon Cal do live in dryer climates. They do not like it but if absolutely necessary they do. Well this Mon Cal was definitely a Jedi." She pointed to a symbol and Ezra now saw it. It was a self representation of a Mon Cal holding with both hands a Lightsaber. Before the image was a Huge drawing of a Loth-Wolf. Beyond the two images was a drawing of the Jedi Temple and a mist or storm of Darkened Clouds. "What I can tell is that a Jedi or several, along with a Loth-Wolf seemed to be standing against a type of Darkness that was descending upon this Mountain Column."

"The Mountain Column is the Jedi Temple here on Lothal." Ezra informed her seeing Sabine's renewed interest. "Kanan took me when I originally touched the Dark Side, remember." She nodded and then pointed to more of the symbols.

"That is as far as I have gotten, there is a lot more that I need to decipher and it will take me at least two days. Some of the symbols and drawings are a difficult to fully understand." She admitted. She pointed to three figures that confused her. One of a woman, one of a Old Man and one of a man. All three were not really in great detail but she could tell what they were, but not what they represented. "These are something special, I have no idea why." She began to look at them closer and Ezra knew it was no use him asking or talking to her, she was now focused on understanding the artwork. Going to the fireplace, he filled the pot with water and chopped the Plants, Mushrooms and Yams into the water. Letting it boil into a Stew. The smell wafted through the chamber and it drew her attention back to that she was hungry. Turning she smiled. "Wow that smells wonderful." Moving over to the stone table and Ezra handed her a bowl filled to the top. She took it and spun around to look at the symbols while she ate. Finishing, she barely noticed when Ezra refilled it and she ate more.

Two hours after dusk, Ezra shook his head as Sabine still stared at the symbols and markings. Shrugging he pulled off his boots, pants and shirt and laid down on the Pallet. Pulling the Blanket up to his chin and attempted to sleep. Just before he dozed off, Sabine crawled onto the Pallet and put her head on his chest. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to ignore you."

"That is okay, you were focused on the art. I know that art is very important to you." Ezra said as she smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"Not as important as you are to me." She frowned at that. "Talk about sappy." She admitted.

"Not really, it sounds like something I would say." He chuckled.

"Exactly. Sappy." She laughed and gave him a gentle squeeze, then looked at him. "Do you think we can get naked and try out this pallet, see if it will hold up to us doing something more physical on it?" She reached under the blanket and pulled off her bra and panties, flinging them down at the foot of the pallet. Moving on top of him, kissing him running her hands downward pushing his underwear down. After that it did not take much convincing and the sounds echoed outward into the canyon. To their relief the Pallet held up to the pounding and other stresses.

In the morning, Ezra decided to search the Canyon and some of the surrounding areas. Leaving Sabine time to study the images and symbols. After a short kiss, he picked up his Lightsaber and stepped outside. The Loth-Wolves were lounging about and barely acknowledged him as he passed them. Coming up to the White one, he smiled at it. "Good Morning Fur-ball." He said and it stared at him briefly, laid it's head down and went to sleep. Chuckling Ezra continued on. Reaching the top of the Canyon, he stopped and listened with his eyes closed. Tempted to reach out with the Force and feel the Canyon and surrounding area. Then decided not to. Following a trail, Ezra made his way down into a smaller ravine that led to a flat plateau, with large boulders throughout it. The plateau seemed to go on for miles and at the end dropped off. "Why not take a look?" He said to himself as he walked. An hour later he was at the edge and looked down, the cliff was about one hundred feet and was a sheer drop. Stepping back he turned around. "This place would be perfect for hiding a ship the size of the Ghost. To bad Hera never flew over these Mountains she would have seen this." Smirking he started back, then he heard something off to the right towards an adjacent plateau. Moving towards the sound he looked around a massive boulder and saw a Ship. It was not a type of ship that he had seen before, Large at least 500 metric tons and had a cockpit off to one side of a large box shape showing at least two decks. Ezra could see that the ramp was done and three Men and a Rodian moved about under the ship. To one side huddled under the shade of another boulder were two Togruta, three human and one Twil'ek girls. No older than Sabine. All six wore stun chains and from what Ezra could see wore extremely skimpy outfits. "Slavers!" Ezra grunted as he watched the Human Men and Rodian move about, apparently attempting to repair some type of Engine Malfunction. At that moment he was torn.

"Shit this is all I need." Ezra whispered as he slipped back behind the boulder. Biting his bottom lip. He knew that he had to do something, but that would require him to use his Jedi abilities. "I have no choice. I cannot let those Slavers take those victims and sell them." Gripping his Lightsaber he hoped that he would not draw Kanan's attention. "If it does I will have to apologize to Sabine, later." Stepping out from behind the Boulder he walked calmly towards the Slavers. Stretching out with the Force. He could not detect anyone inside the ship, so he moved past the Cockpit and as he walked forward none of the Slavers saw him yet. One of the Togruta girls did, he smiled at her and she stared at him as if he was crazy. Pointing him out to the others and they all stared at him. He could see that all of them had small welts on their bodies and faces. Where the Slavers had struck them. This made Ezra more determined. Smiling at the reassuringly as he approached the Slavers. Their full attention on the Engines. When he was ten meters away, he stopped and cleared his throat. Holding his Lightsaber loosely in his right hand. "Excuse me Gentlemen." He said and one of the men, larger then the others turned and stared at him with shock, then anger.

"Shit! Ardorf you said no one knows about this place?" The larger one said to the others. A smaller man about the size of Ezra with a long scar on his face.

"No one does boss." Ardorf replied reaching for his Blaster. "I can fix it that this one does not tell anyone else." But the Boss put his hand out, stopping Ardorf from drawing his Blaster.

"Perhaps in a bit, Maybe this crapper has a woman stashed nearby and we can add to our inventory." The Boss leered at Ezra. Removing a shock stick from his belt, The two other mend did as well, but the Rodian just stared at Ezra. Then his antenna began to shake.

"I would suggest you unlock the stun cuffs on those victims, get on your ship and leave." Ezra said calmly, feeling the force flow through him, strengthen him and center his focus. His finger hovered over the activation switch on his Lightsaber.

"Bosz, Bosz. Veedo knowz him! Zeen him before!" Veedo the Rodian said as he began to panic and step away from his fellow slavers. Backing to the boulder behind him. Veedo's arms shook and he made no move for any weapons. The Boss glanced over at Veedo and snarled.

"What are you doing, Veedo? Get back here!" The Boss stated angrily as he nodded to his companions and they started to walk towards Ezra together.

The Slave Victims stared at Ezra like he was crazy as the Three Men descended upon him, then when a new sound echoed off the Canyon. The snap hiss of a Lightsaber. The Greenish light reflected off the Hull of the Ship. All three men stopped and stared as were the slaves huddled at the rock. "I knew it, I knew it! He isz a Jedi!" Veedo screamed as he dropped to his knees flinging his weapons away from him in panic and fear.

The Ardorf and the other Slaver stepped back, reaching for their Blasters. The Boss started Laughing Loudly. "He is not a Jedi, the Jedi are dead. He is just a posser a fake, and I'll prove it." Drawing his blaster he aimed and fired then squealed in fear when the bolt was deflected easily away into the Ships Hull. The Boss stared at Ezra in shock, then aimed again. "Shoot him Ardorf, Hunju. That was just luck." All three began to fire and when Ezra noticed or felt that the Blaster Bolts were now endangering the Slaves, he lunged forward. With a back spin, Ezra plunged his Lightsaber into Hunju's chest. Then wiped it around to behead Ardorf. Redirecting the sweep upward and cut the Boss horizontally from his groin to the top of his head. The all three dropped the same time without making a sound. Two of the Slave Girls screamed in disgust as the bodies hit the ground. Veedo was cowering in a corner. Using the Force he picked up Veedo's weapons and force flung them away. Then stepped closer to the Slaves as they peered up at him.

"Are, are you a Jedi?" One of the Human girls asked, staring up at him with wonder and amazement. Ezra smiled at them then began to cut the Stun Cuffs and Chains away from their wrists and ankles.

"Yes I am and I would like to ask you all a favor. Do not tell anyone about me. Not even your families. Okay." Ezra pleaded as the Twil'ek seemed to understand instantly. Gesturing to the Ship. "Can any of you fly that?" He asked them as one of the Togruta raised her small hand.

"I can, my Father." Then she started crying. After a few minutes she continued. "My Father taught me before that one there killed him, when that scum took me from our ship." She said pointing to the Large pieces of the Boss. She glared at Veedo. "What are you going to do with that one?" She asked making it obvious that she wanted Ezra to cut the Rodian down as well.

But before Ezra could decide, the other Togruta picked up a blaster and shot the Rodian right between the eyes. She snarled and dropped the Blaster and Ezra was about to address her about it, but a human girl engulfed the Togruta into her arms and the Orange White young girl started bawling loudly. A blonde haired girl explained. "Veedo raped her, he raped Asonees twice. Just because he wanted to." The Blonde girl said quietly. None of them felt any pity towards the Slavers as they gathered around Ezra. Smiling at him and he suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

"Is there anything that any of us can do to thank you for saving us?" The Twil'ek asked as she gave Ezra a seductive smile. Her Lekku wavering. Glancing around he saw the same smiles from all of them. Feeling slightly embarrassed he shook his head.

"Just do not tell anyone that I was here, maybe tell everyone that you broke free and took out your En-slavers. Or perhaps a rival killed them." He told them as he began to move out of the small circle of freed girls, noticing now that they all were quite beautiful and from what he could tell. Each would give themselves to him without hesitation. Not something he wanted. The human blonde girl touched his arm as he started to back away from them.

"Are you sure, any one of us would like to repay you for freeing us from the fate of being a slave." She smiled admiring him favorably with her blue eyes and Ezra silently wished Sabine was here, just so he could have her run some interference for him. Slavers, Stormtroopers and Inquisitors he could handle. Six very beautiful appreciative young women were beyond his experience.

"Ah no, I better get going. Remember I was never here." Then he spun around and walked away, but not before hearing what some of the one time slaves were saying to each other. "Gena it is such a pity, I bet he could really do a girl right." "You got that right Tacy, you ever see such nice assets." "I do not find human's attractive but if more look like him, I could." Moving a little faster he rounded the corner and exhaled. Leaning against a stone Boulder.

"You have been busy, I thought the idea was to keep a low profile." Sabine said as she came up closer, walking towards him with a sour look on her face. "When you did not come back I followed your trail." Glancing around the boulder, seeing the six beautiful girls, then looked at him.

"I can explain." He stammered out and she leaned against the boulder, looking at him sternly.

"I bet you better." She stated, waiting for the explanation. Putting down her helmet and he knew that if he did not explain right, she was going to kick his ass.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 6

 **Trouble and Crisis:**

As the Ex-Slave Ship flew above them, Ezra started babbling. He could not help it and as he neared the end of what happened he saw Sabine tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. "I promise, that I was not even interested in any of their offers. I would never betray you with anyone else. Never cheat on you, I love you and only you and, and, and." He was running out of breath and she started laughing. Stepped closer and kissed him.

"I know that you idiot." She said as she gave him a small punch in the chest. "Because you know that I would kill you if you ever did cheat on me. It is an honor thing and even though I would miss you, I would have to first castrate you then kill you." She smiled evilly at him and his eyes bulged.

"You are kidding right?" He asked and she reached down to pick up her helmet.

"We better get back, I have deciphered more of the art on our wall." Not answering if she was serious or not, to let him stew a little. "First we better throw those scum into one of the bottomless crevasses. In Case any of their friends do not come looking for what happened to them." She walked towards the grisly scene pointing to one of the openings nearby. It took only a few minutes as Ezra dumped the last body down the hole, watching it disappear into the darkness. The Crevasse was not actually bottomless, but close enough. It went down probably a couple of miles and ended into one of the underground caves that there was no entrance or any possible way into.

Holding hands, Ezra had to know. Not about what she had discovered but if she would really castrate and kill him. "Uh Sabine, you were kidding right? You know about castrating and killing me." She smiled over at him, then focused on the trail. "I would never cheat on you, you know that right." Again the smile. That made Ezra extremely nervous as he walked with her. He knew that Mandalorians were vicious and tended to use violence when everything else fails but to learn that she would hurt him then kill him made him wonder what type of relationship he was in.

"You really do not have anything to worry about as long as you are loyal and do not cheat on me. Pissing me off that way can be fatal." Sabine said then smiled again at him. She stopped, then stood in front of him. "Are you thinking about cheating on me, is that why you are so concerned about that?" She asked with concern.

"No, I would never. It was just a shock to learn that you would do something like that to me." He replied instantly, as she leaned closer to him. Their lips met, their arms encircled each other and she started breathing harder through her nose. Feeling his nasal breathing on her skin. As he moved his mouth to her ear, he licked it and whispered. "There is a heated springs right over there." He gestured with a slight head shake to the right. Away from hers. "With some nice comfortable green grass on the banks."

Without any hesitation, Sabine parted and took his hand again. "Lets go." She headed for the spring that Ezra had discovered on his look around. As they approached the bubbling water, they both stripped their clothes off and slipped into the heated water. Soon the water was splashing over onto the banks as they relieved some of the passion they had for each other. The walls of the Ravine and Canyon echoed with the moans and groans as they made love. Once in the water, twice on the bank and once more in the water. Lying on the bank, they soon discovered that it was getting late. Rising they put on their clothes and went back to the Cave like home that they were staying in. Ezra promising to take their clothes to the Spring and wash them.

The next morning, Sabine relayed what she had learned from the Cave Paintings, Symbols and Images. She still had more to go over and decipher but she found something interesting. "The Three are very important. The middle on is depicted as the Father, the woman one is depicted as of the Light and the younger man is depicted as the dark. Each has an important role in all of this." She gestured to the whole wall. "Also it was not just the Mon Cal Jedi that this involves. There were Ithorian and other Jedi that were involved. That is why some of the Symbols are close to Ithorian mannerisms within the paintings." This all was interesting but Ezra suspected that there was more.

"What does that part mean? The Big Loth-Wolf and the Jedi, is it something we should be concerned about?" He asked dishing out some left over Baked Yams into her bowl. She took a spoon and dug in. Shoving some of the darkened Yam into her mouth. Chewing while speaking.

"Yes we should, from what I can tell. The Darkness is the Darkside of the Force, oozing and flowing towards the Temple. The Loth-Wolf and the Jedi are standing against it, to drive it away. Does that sound familiar to you?" She asked and her voice had a bit of concern in it. With Darth Vadar and the Inquisitors she worried that history might repeat itself. "What really worries me Ezra, is according to those Symbols is that not all of the Jedi survived. All but one died." She stared at Ezra, thinking the worse. That Ezra would be stupid enough to attempt to repeat the past. Stand against the Darkness and most likely end up as dead as those from the past. Gripping his hand across the Stone Table she peered into his eyes. "Promise me you won't do anything that insane, I want you around for a long, long time. We still have to go and piss off my mother. So I want you to promise me you won't do something stupid." She squeezed his hand tightly and bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to promise. He was reluctant to make that promise. Because he did not know if he could keep it, his destiny was that of the Force and sometimes the Force called upon you to do something that others would consider suicide. "Please Ezra, promise me." She begged and Ezra exhaled, smiled and nodded. "No say it!" she said angrily, her voice filled with frustration.

"Alright Sabine, I promise to not do anything Stupid like trying to stand alone against the Darkness or the Darkside of the Force." He said to her and she visibly relaxed. Until she heard the howls of the Loth-Wolves outside the cave. Something had upset all of them. "I better go see what has upset them." Standing, Sabine was not ready to release his hand, after a minute she did and she watched him step out of the Cave.

Outside the Loth-Wolves were growling and snarling as Ezra walked up to them, the White one glared at him and flashed his teeth. "Okay what is wrong?" He asked as the White Loth-Wolf glared at him angrily. "Oh you heard the promise I made to Sabine is that it?" He asked the White Loth-Wolf. "What is the problem with that?"

"NOT EXPECTED!" A loud and huge echoing voice said from the immense Cave entrance growled everywhere around him. Then Ezra saw a huge Loth-Wolf step out of the Cave. It was easy the size of a AT-AT Walker and it seemed just as menacing. Staring up at the beast, Ezra felt somewhat intimidated. "JEDI MUST FACE THE DARKNESS!" It growled.

Ezra shook his head and exhaled sharply. "What if I do not want to face the Darkness?" He said up at the massive Loth-Wolf. "I have on several occasions and barely survived those encounters. I am afraid, no not of the Darkness but leaving or losing Sabine. You cannot ask me to go against my promise to her, I won't do it." The Large Loth-Wolf laid down. Looking at him.

"TEMPLE IN DANGER. MUST PROTECT TEMPLE!" It growled and it looked towards the small cave that Ezra and Sabine inhabit. Sabine believed the Journal was important and perhaps it was but Ezra was not willing to risk her in any way. Or break his promise to her, unless it was completely necessary to do so and so far he had heard nothing that would change his mind. Especially since it took two Jedi to open it and he no intention of going back and rejoining the Ghost Crew or Kanan. In his mind he was done with the Rebellion and fighting the Empire. Believing if it was necessary; no longer being a Jedi. In the small Cave was everything he wanted.

"How do I protect it, go there with my Lightsaber and face down Darth Vadar, the Inquisitors and the Forces of the Empire all by myself?" With slight indignation he swung his arm in the air. "All to be a Martyr that is not remembered, another Jedi that falls to the Darkness." The Wolf shook his Massive head.

"SOLUTION IN THE SCRIPT! COMPLETE WHAT THEY COULD NOT!" It said then stood and lumbered back into the Massive Cave. "DO OR DO NOT, NO TRY!" That Ezra understood, immediately. It was not asking him to actually do anything if he did not want to. Just have Sabine decipher the Water Script and then decide if he would be willing to go what it says. He could do at least that. But if he believed it to dangerous, it might be time to move on. Go to Jhotho, use what Credits they had and get the hell off Lothal. Find a place that he and Sabine could live without worrying about him being a Jedi or being sought by the Empire or the Rebels.

"Okay what was that all about, I saw the big one and thought it was going to eat you?" Sabine asked him as he stepped into the Cave. He stared at her in confusion, wondering how she had missed hearing what it said.

"What do you mean, didn't you hear it? I thought it spoke loud enough for everyone around to be able to hear it." He said as she shook her head, staring at him like he was imagining things.

"It spoke, all I heard was growling and snarling. What did it say?" She sat down at the table and he could tell she feared the worse. That the Big Loth-Wolfe would be like Bendu on Atollan. Something that gave advise but rarely did anything to help or get involved. He told her and she scowled. "Oh no you don't! You promised and I am holding you to that promise! If it comes down to what you are to do from the translation of the Script, I will not finish. We pack up and leave." She looked at him with determination. "I finally let myself love you and I am not losing you because some big Animal wants you to go get killed."

"I like hearing that, and I love you too. But we can wait until to decide after you translate the rest." Ezra saw her expression, she would be willing to do what she just threatened, stop now and forget it. "How about this, if you think it is too dangerous after you translate the rest of it. You decide if I am to do something. IF you say no then I will tell the Big Loth-Wolf I won't do it." Ezra suspected that if he told the Loth-Wolf it would seek out Kanan and try to get Kanan to do what it wants. Ezra could guess that the Loth-Wolf was a bit stubborn and expected any Jedi to face the Darkness no matter the cost.

"Alright, it is my choice. I guess I can finish the translation and decide then. In the meantime it is late and I am worn completely out from our little exercise at the springs." Getting up from the stone seat she began to undress, pulling her Armor off then her boots. Ezra watched her closely. She glanced back at him and smirked. "Geez Bridger, you have seen me naked several times and you are leering at me like a Pervert." He caught himself and blushed.

"Sorry, you are just so attractive and your body is outstanding. I can't help but admire it." He replied as she smirked. Then walked over only wearing her underwear. She put her arms around his waist and kissed him. As she parted she moved her mouth over to his right ear and licked it, then blew into it. "i thought you were worn out?" He whispered into her ear. She shrugged and bit his ear teasingly.

"Nope, never too worn out to have sex again." Sabine replied, as he began to kiss her neck and moved down to her chin, stopping to kiss her lips. As she breathed out in a roughed breath, he went back to kissing her neck. She could not wait any longer, pulling his zipper down on his shirt she immediately pulled it off, then undid his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. She grabbed behind his neck and laid down with him on top of her exactly on the stone table. Using her right hand to clasp him pointing him towards her. With the left she moved her panties aside and thrust him in. Soon the table was rocking as they made love as passionately as they could, her moans and groans echoed out of the small cave along with the thudding of the table being rocked back and forth. She began to beg him for not to stop as they neared the end. With a final moan from both the noises stopped. Twenty minutes later the noises started again, this time from a different angle from within the Cave. At the end of the second time, an even louder moan from Sabine emanated from the cave and then complete silence. The Canyon once again became still and silent in the darkness of night.

Before Ezra arose, Sabine sat on the edge of the Pallet cursing herself. With translating the Script and worrying about Ezra and him promising not to do anything stupid. She had realized finally that she had done something really stupid. She forgot to take her daily injections of the Anti-Pregnancy serum. Two days she had forgotten to take them after having sex and as many times that they have had sex in the last two days the chances of an accident could happen. Injecting herself, she frowned. If an accident happened she would not know for days. Any test available took a week after to be accurate. So in the meantime she just hoped that an accident did not happen. Though it would not be that bad. In a way it would ensure that he would not endanger himself, if there was an accident. He would instead insist that they either return to Knownest or somewhere safe for her and his child. Looking at the sleeping Ezra she felt guilty because of that thought. She loved him and she would not use something like an accident to make him do what she wants. Him safe and with her. Of course it was all circumstantial if she was pregnant then they would deal with it then. Now she wanted something more from him. Commitment. "What's wrong?" He mumbled as he opened his eyes, looking at her stern expression.

"Ezra do you love me?" Sabine asked as he moved down to sit next to her.

"Yes I love you, I love you so much there is nothing I would not do for you. Is this about the Script and what I told you the Large Loth-Wolf told me?" He asked wondering if she was still thinking about what it wanted from him.

"No, I still have no idea the full translation of the Script yet." She looked a somewhat hesitant then proceeded on. "Remember I told you about the Vows?"

"Yes, you said when the time is right you want to take them and before when you were teaching me about Mandalorian Customs, you told me that they are for life. There is no divorce for Mandalorians. Once taken that is it. Why do you ask?" He smiled slightly suspecting that she was going somewhere with this.

"I want to take them with you. I want to be Married to you." She said, taking his hand. "Will you take them with me?" She pleaded as she looked over at him and he smiled broadly, then nodded.

"Without hesitation, one problem." He said feeling a little embarrassed. "I forgot them." She laughed, she had gone over them once back when he asked about Mandalorian Customs and from then to now he had forgotten them. Of course his mind was probably on her, not what she was telling him. At the time, he usually focused on either, her face, eyes , ass, legs and even her breasts. She could be telling him how to dismantle a bomb and he would not even remember which wires to cut.

"I will give you a refresher." She leaned forward and kissed him. Then she inhaled and began reminding him of the Vows and what they translated into Basic. After that they spoke them together.

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Just in good measure they spoke the words also in Basic. "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors".

"We are married and you Ezra Bridger Wren. You are mine forever!" Sabine stated, grabbing him, kissing him roughly. Pushing him back onto the Pallet. "Time to consummate our union." She declared, moving on top of him and in moments the sounds of them carried once again through the Canyon.

 **Jhoho City Lothal:**

In normal times, when the Empire was not present on Lothal. Someone could walk leisurely through the small city and not worry about carrying a Pass, an Identification Chip and be grilled by Imperial Troops. Now with the Empire and Imperials all over the place. The Three Rebels had to evade checkpoints and other Security Measures. Slipping into Old Jho's Hera instantly relaxed, here she and here friends were reasonably safe. Stepping up to the Bar. "So what have you heard?" Kanan asked the Ithorian standing behind the long Bar.

"Six Slaves escaped their en-slavers a couple of days ago. Funny thing is they were extremely young and not one of them would go into details how they overpowered for seasoned Slavers and freed themselves." Old Jho rumbled.

"Sounds suspicious but that is not really something that would interest me. So what else have you heard?" Kanan asked knowing Old Jho liked to talk mostly about local events. Especially when it involves Slavers getting what's due them.

"There is a new Imperial Ship coming in, I hear that it is bringing in some Construction Engineers to build a new Factory." The Ithorian rumbled.

"Now that is interesting. What type of Factory?" Kanan asked holding up a one hundred Credit coin. Flipping it among his fingers. Looking left then right Old Jho leaned closer.

"A New TIE Interceptor Factory. I do not know the details, but the TIE Mechanic that comes here says it will blow any other Fighter into dust before they know what hit them." Old Jho responded, as Kanan flipped the coin to him. Old Jho really did not take the Credits for himself, it was to make some of the Imperials that come to his place talk. A few free drinks and most will talk about anything. Including Imperial Secrets. Leaning back. "You should be careful, the ISB is sniffing around." Then it finally caught his attention. One human, one Lasat and one Twil'ek; Kanan was missing two young humans in his group. "Where are the young ones, Ezra and the young Mandalorian Girl?" Kanan looked downward onto the Bar.

"They left and probably are not coming back." Then a thought struck Kanan. "If they happen to come in here, tell them we miss them and ask them to contact us. To at least let us know they are alright." Turning Kanan walked over to join Hera and Zeb.

"Your intelligence was right on, Hera. We better contact Command and tell them, the Factory for the New TIE Interceptor is going to be here." Sitting Kanan took his mug and drank.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 7

 **The Cave: Frustration and Discovery**

Glancing over at her Husband, Sabine felt sore and stiff. She had awoken early from a whole day and most of the night of almost continuous sex and had decided to try to translate the last of the symbols, markings and paintings. The Water Script seemed to have changed into a blurry lines and shapes of someone not thinking clearly. It deviated from clear precision understandable images to that of a frenzied clash of barely legible splashes of objects. To her disgust so understood what the one that created this was trying to illustrate. The Three Primary Images of the Father, Light and Darkness was the key to the Jedi Temple. But according to the other symbols and markings the Three were hidden and in the time the Jedi that were living here could not locate or find them. Spending years, perhaps decades going to the Temple, searching for the Three and then without any other Jedi seeing him or her returning here. That was what Sabine could tell, this Jedi was paranoid and not willing to even see any of the Jedi that were perhaps at the Temple. Searching for the Three then returning to the Cave to hide from fellow Jedi. That concerned Sabine. They were relying on the ravings of possibly an insane Jedi that believed the Three were the key to the secrets of the Temple or its destruction. Not something that she would allow Ezra to even consider. Standing she shook her head and frowned. Unless there was others she could study that provide better answers, she would not condone anything that would probably endanger Ezra and right now that is what this indicates. She tapped the last marking, it had not been completed and since their were no visible remains in the Cave. Her guess the final time the Jedi went to the Temple he or she had died. "So are you done translating the rest?" Ezra her husband asked as he sat up with a grunt. His whole body was stiff and sore from the numerous times of having almost unending sex.

"A little sore are we?" Sabine commented, she felt it also. Stiffness and some soreness made her move a little slower. "Yes I have finished translating. I do not like it, especially since the one who painted this was going insane towards the end. He or She, I can't tell was becoming paranoid and schizophrenic. Repeating themselves several times that they believe that the other Jedi were out to get them." Sitting next to Ezra, she shook her head. "Unless there is more in some of the other caves, I do not think I would allow you to risk yourself. Mainly because this is not finished, the last marking is half done and it was rushed." She could tell that he did not understand at first then it dawned on him.

"So the Jedi that was here had probably fallen, but not here. They did not just pass away here. They died at the Temple trying to accomplish what the Big Loth-Wolf asked whoever it was to do." Ezra nodded and then shook his head. No Sabine was right, from what she had discovered. The Jedi here had spent years maybe decades; going to the Temple, failing, returning and then planning to go back to try again.

"I bet Husband! That the Big Fur-Ball wants you to do the same thing." Sabine stated, standing and stretching trying to remove some of the stiffness from her legs, back, arms and neck.

"Not going to take that bet, Wife." Taking her hand and stood, Ezra exhaled and looked outside. Again the Loth-Wolves were not going to like that. Even the Big Massive one would find it displeasing that unless, he and Sabine had more information. He was not going to spend decades in a futile effort to Complete what a Jedi a couple thousand years ago could not accomplish. He had to wonder if that was the first or the last to attempt it. That only this one had survived to continue to try; not do or do not, but try and failed to locate the Three. "Pack up, if nothing else we are leaving." He ordered her, putting the Pot and other items into the stone case. Then packing his minor possessions into his own bag. Minutes later, still feeling the effects of almost nineteen hours of consummating their marriage. They stepped into the daylight. "Stay here, I will be right back." He ordered Sabine as he walked up towards the Massive Cave Entrance. Time to relay the bad news.

The Huge Loth-Wolf seemed to be waiting for him as it came out of the Cave and winced against the brightness of the Day. "JEDI FACE THE DARKNESS, COMPLETE WHAT MUST BE DONE!" It said to Ezra as it looked down on him. Ezra shook his head.

"How, from what Sabine has translated. The Jedi that was here could not do it, so how do I complete what they could not?" Ezra suspected that the Large Loth-Wolf did not know the answer either. It just wanted someone to continually attempt and perhaps by pure luck stumble upon the Three. The Father, Daughter and Son of the Force Temple.

"ANSWER IN THE SCRIPT!" It insisted and Ezra chuckled lightly.

"You do not know do you? The Script according to Sabine is worthless. Towards the end whoever drew that was not even making any sense." Ezra could not really tell but the Loth-Wolf was shocked, it's eyes grew bigger and it stared over at the smaller cave. Ezra understood, not even the smaller Loth-Wolves could fit inside to see the Script. They took the word of the one that drew it. That it contained the answer. "Truth is where you find it, perhaps he or she believed they had the answer but the answer is something that cannot be found." The Loth-Wolf considered that and growled. Turning it went back inside it's cave.

"STAY OR GO!" It rumbled and then was gone. The other Loth-Wolves milled about but made no indication that they would stop him or Sabine from leaving if they wanted to. Walking back to Sabine she looked at him worried and puzzled.

"Translation please?" Sabine asked, still only hearing the Large one growling and snarling. Ezra looked back to the Massive Cave and shook his head.

"I told him what you translated and at first it did not agree, but I convinced it that whoever told it that the answers for Completing what needed to be done is not in the smaller cave. So it told me that we could stay or go." Ezra answered her and she seemed relieved, even though they had no idea where to go. Deciding to leave now, they went towards the plateau, then find a way down the cliff and reach the Plains. As they passed the White Loth-Wolf, Ezra touched and petted the animal. "Good bye my friend." He said to it and it whined soulfully.

Sabine also petted the White Loth-Wolf. "Yes Goodbye Fur-Ball." Then they struck out towards the trail that led to the Plateau. She was tempted to stop at the Hot Springs for another time in and on the bank, but resisted the urge. Any delays would cost them the chance to find a good Campsite either near or at the bottom of the Cliff and they had a long way to go. From what she could tell from the Cliff Edge, it was at least five days travel to the outskirts of the Mountains. From there it could be even longer to reach one of the settlements, towns or cities.

Hours later they reached the cliff, they avoided the crevasse that held the bodies of the Slavers and made their way along the crest of the cliff looking for a safe way down.

 **Crisis Connection:**

Finding it interesting Kanan decided to talk to one of the Ex-Slaves that decided to remain on Lothal. A young Blonde girl that really did not have any family to return to. The others had already departed and had offered to bring her along. She had declined. Walking down towards a local Merchant, Kanan found the girl working as a Stock Clerk for a Supplier of different supplies. Stepping inside he pretended to look or rather feel some blankets and other items. The Girl immediately approached. "Can I help you sir?" She said in a pleasing voice and Kanan could tell that the girl was most likely very nice to look at.

"No I am just browsing. Aren't you one of the Ex-Slaves that overpowered the Slavers and escaped?" Kanan could feel her suspicion as she stared at him, wondering if the Imperial Security Bureau would send a Blind Man to investigate the story that the six of them told the authorities. Feeling a little relaxed and relieved she smiled again.

"Yes, I am. My name is Gena. I was one of the lucky ones, none of the Slavers had decided to try me. I think the Boss believed I would fetch more without being despoiled." Gena shuddered slightly and did not know why she was telling that to a complete stranger. Perhaps the fact that he was blind and in truth was not that bad looking. The beard and pony tailed brown hair made her feel somewhat attracted to him. Though who she was wanting more than anything was for someone that had Short Black Hair and cool blue eyes. Who carried a Lightsaber. She had offered him herself and wished he would have taken the gift. "Why do you find that interesting, most believe that it was justified."

"I am Kanan and I am just curious. I am not a Slaver or an Imperial. If that is what you are afraid of. I think that your story is interesting. Generally Slavers keep their victims chained." Kanan related. Hearing her breathing slow and her heart begin to beat a little faster. "I know that because my Girlfriend is a Twil'ek and has dealt with Slavers harshly most of her life on Ryloth. Not the best type of people, but generally thorough."

"Well they were not, after all we were weak little girls that to them looked attractive but unintelligent." She stated back, grimacing. Gena had promised, along with the others not to tell the truth. That a young Jedi had come forth, defeated and killed the Slavers. Freeing them from being used as Sex Toys for some depraved person. "This is beyond idle curiosity this is feeling like an investigation." She began to move off. "Now if you will excuse me, my boss Helina Furgo does not like me to be with more than one customer for very long." Gena smiled, she had lied again and it was an easy one. Helina was a kindly old woman that not only gave Gena a job, but a room and treated Gena like a surrogate Daughter. Going over to another Customer she glanced over to see the Blind Kanan walk out the door without any real problems.

Outside Kanan stepped up to Hera. "Well, did you find out anything about the New TIE Interceptors?" Hera asked as she stood straighter, no longer leaning leisurely against the wall. Kanan winced.

"Actually she was one of the Slaves that somehow killed and escaped her en-slavers with the five others." Kanan admitted as he knew Hera was not thrilled that he had not done what he was suppose to.

"That is not why we are here, Dear. We are here to find out about the Interceptors and the Factory." She counseled him, giving him a placid stare, though he did not see it. She knew that he could detect it. "Why are you so interested in what she and the others did?"

"Because I doubt that any of them could have somehow escaped their restraints and then overpowering four experienced Slavers. No that seems to impossible, I think they are covering for someone that actually saved them." Kanan explained and Hera instantly knew what direction he was going.

"Ezra." Hera whispered. Her Lekku quivering with excitement.

"Yes Ezra, maybe even Sabine. I think I might confront this Gena with that. At least find out if he is well." Kanan said as he blindly looked back at the Store and Gena was stepping out to go to lunch. Hera decided to tag along with him, perhaps make Gena more at ease, with her presence. Walking quickly, Kanan tapped Gena on the shoulder. She spun and glared at Kanan.

"I thought we were done talking, I have nothing else to say. Now if you do not mind, I only get a half hour for lunch." Gena protested as she looked over at the Green Pretty Twil'ek. Who smiled at her.

Leaning closer, Kanan barely audible said to Gena. "Your story is nothing but a series of lies. You can trust us, I promise." He related and Gena scowled about to walk away. "I am betting it was a young man with a green colored Lightsaber that saved you, right." She stared at him with utter shock, then made her face placid again.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Gena said firmly, ready to bolt. She would not betray her savior, no matter what. The Twil'ek touched her arm, and looked at her sadly.

"We are his friends, I can describe him and I even know his name." Seeing Gena's reluctance Hera continued. "He had short black hair, Blue eyes and has some light scars on his face." She stated. "We are his friends and all we want to know is if he is alright."

Gena exhaled, yes she had promised and the Twil'ek had described him completely. Nodding she spoke in a whisper. "I promised him, I promised not to tell anyone. But I want to believe you." She hesitated then Kanan reached into behind him and brought out two parts and put them together.

"I suspect he had something like this." Kanan held out his own Lightsaber, showing Gena. Her eyes widened and she nodded again this time enthusiastically.

"Yes he did, alright. Yes he saved us, defeated the Slavers and freed us. Then he made us promise not to tell anyone." Gena wondered if she was betraying him. Then continued. "He left after making sure that we flew away on the Slaver' Ship. As we flew over him, I saw a girl with him. Pink hair, tan skin and very attractive." Turning she began to walk away. "Oh, What is his Name?"

"Ezra Bridger, I am Kanan Jarrus and this is Hera Syndulla." He said as Gena smiled and left, refusing to say anymore about Ezra. Not even where he saved them.

 **The Cliff: Midway Down**

It had taken most of the day to find an old Loth-Cat trail that went safely down the Cliff. Though it did take some careful moving to follow it. On more than two occasions Ezra had almost slipped and tumbled down ten to fifteen feet. But he was using the Force, he had no choice the egress down was too dangerous not to. He was also ensuring that Sabine did not slip and fall. Bracing her with the Force as much as possible. Which was throughout the trip down. "This is getting really stupid." Sabine stated as she hopped down a small expanse. Landing next to Ezra, who steadied her with his hands. "See any other trails, this Loth-Cat one is only safe for a Loth-Cat?" Looking around, he spotted a medium sized landing.

"Well I do not see a safer path, but there is a place that we can camp out until morning." Ezra pointed and Sabine nodded, then began to make her way over. Reaching it, he pulled out the canteen and they both drank. Having the opportunity to really look at her, he chuckled.

"What?" She asked as she glared at him.

"You are covered with dirt, it is kind of funny." Ezra stated, smiling as she shook her head and pointed at him.

"I find it just as funny that you also are covered with dirt. I hope when we reach the bottom and there is somewhere that we can wash off all this dirt." Then Sabine winced slightly, adjusting her Armor. "Especially what is inside, rubbing against my skin."

Pulling out the Shinny Blanket, he laid it down and took another to use over them. Finally putting his bag down for a pillow. Sabine just tossed hers off to one side. "Why not use it as a pillow?" He asked wondering why she didn't.

"That is what you are for." She retorted as he laid down and she took his right arm, holding it up. Then laid down, putting her head on his chest. Drooping his arm over her. "See I do not have to use my bag, especially since it has a couple of hard parts inside it. You work just as well."

"It is nice to be appreciated. Even if it is as a pillow." He closed his eyes and pulled the Blanket up over them. In moments both were sound asleep. The Descent had worn them both out.

In the Morning, they located a better trail downward. It was for all appearances a rain run-off from the top. The run-off seemed to bank and turn every ten feet without hardly any drop points. Some parts they could slide down several meters, the bad part of that was it covered both of them with more dirt and grime. Reaching the bottom, they both were panting and breathing hard, covered head to toe in caked on dirt and sweat. Draining the last of the water, they began to search for more around the lower latitude. Thankfully they found a slow moving stream and Sabine frowned at the Orange colored fish swimming in it. "Let me guess, we are having fish for dinner." Before anything else, they both entered the stream and after soaking their clothes. Started to undress, tossing the wet clothes onto the bank. She noticed again that Ezra gave subtle glances at her. Which pleased her. She looked him over as well. If what is good for the Bantha is good for the Tuskan. If he was going to leer at her, she was going to return the favor. While washing she thought of the other day with the slaves that he had rescued. Every one of them had propositioned, flirted and even asked to reward him with the possibility of a sexual encounter. She was a bit worried, all of them were extremely attractive and eager to reward him. But he had passed that test, by declining and leaving without even being tempted. That made her happy, especially since she would not have to castrate and kill him. Smirking over to him. "Ezra, it feels really nice to finally have the caked dirt off." He agreed but he noticed her lingering expression.

"Uh Sabine, it is late and we have to set up camp." Ezra stated knowing that look she gave him. It basically implied, _Since we are naked lets do it_. Feeling somewhat wrong stifling her subtle suggestion. He quickly got out of the water, grabbing his bag and pulled out underwear and pants. Removing the temptation to just relent, spend the next few hours having sex instead of setting up camp and finding something to ease their hunger.

Annoyed, Sabine came out of the water and reached into her own bag, taking out a bra and panties, along with a clean body suit. Dressing. Silently telling herself that later he would satisfy her desires later no matter what. Going back to the stream, Sabine washed the wet clothes and hung them, while Ezra set up camp. "Any chance we do not have fish for dinner?" Sabine asked frowning at the swimming Orange Fish in the stream. Sticking her tongue out at a big one that swam by.

"We have to go with what is available. Perhaps I can find some Stream Clams. How would that sound?" Ezra asked as he began to look at the bottom of the stream for the brown colored hard shells. The size of his hand a couple of them would easily feed both of them.

"Sounds better than fish." She stated as he pulled up one, it was flat but bulged in the middle. Hanging the last of their clothes she went to the gathered wood and lit a fire. Looking around finally she exhaled. This was a really nice place. Trees could be seen for several hundred meters and the Stream two times larger then the first one flowed calmly. As he returned with four Clams putting them into the fire to cook in the shells. "I think after that." She pointed to the Cliff. "We should stay here until the day after tomorrow. Rest up and recover from climbing down."

"Fine with me, there is no rush to move on. We do not even know where we are going to go after we reach civilization." Ezra commented using a stick to flip the Clams. Soon they popped open and he removed them. Using another smaller stick to fully open them. Then handed her a stick and they began to shovel the brownish Clam meat into their mouths and Sabine smiled. It was really good, much better then fish. After eating he, gestured to the Leaf Bed and frowned. "You know I am really looking forward to sleeping in a real bed. Not one padded with leaves." Sabine shrugged.

"Who needs a real bed? That one there works just fine for what we do in it." Sabine pointed to the leaf bed that Ezra had made before collecting Clams. Knowing that tonight they would get some really good use out of it. He had discouraged her earlier, but she would not allow a repeat of not having him. She had not told him yet that she had stopped taking the injections. Marriage meant children and if she was going to eventually take Ezra to Knownest, an announcement that she was expecting would pave the way for her Mother to accept him into the Clan Wren of House Vizsla. After eating she put her hand on his knee and smiled seductively at him. "I believe the bed is calling to us." Leaning forward and kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Within a few minutes they both were removing the limited clothing they had on, sliding between the two blankets and the sounds of passion could be heard for miles.

To be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 8

 **Back on the Road:**

Staying the extra night, Sabine was pleased when Ezra made a Clam Stew with edible plants. He was forced to use the portable cooking pot and afterwards ended up burying it in the ground. But there was no leftovers. When they left, Ezra had found a dry overflow river bed and that made the walk extremely easier. By noon they had traveled at least ten miles from the Cliff face and were approaching a vast wooded forest. It was inside a valley, that had rolling hills and a small river flowing through it. Holding hands they swung them while they walked, and Sabine was soon whistling a Mandalorian Tune. For all intents they looked like a young couple out for a stroll in the woods. Near late afternoon they found a nice place to set up camp. Believing it might rain, Ezra began to construct a shelter while Sabine gathered the materials to be used. When they finished, she then went to find some blue colored ferns to be used as padding. While Ezra went to the River to catch a couple of fish. When he returned carrying two large Fish, she winced visibly. "It is this or Loth-Cat." He stated gesturing to a couple of the furry animals that were playing nearby. She knew that some of the locals killed and ate the friendly animals, but Ezra would rather starve then eat one.

"Fish is fine, Loth-Cats are too cute to eat." Sabine declared as one of the furry terrorists seemed to understand the dilemma and purred against her leg affectionately. She reached down and scratched the small animal behind it's ear.

"Careful Honey, Loth-Cats generally domesticate easily. If she likes you. You could end up having it as a pet." Ezra advised as she stared at him wide eyed and he realized that he had called her Honey, which could be a mistake. "Let me guess you do not like being referred to as Honey." Sabine stepped closer and put her arms around him, kissing him.

"Not at all, I like it. Do it more often." Sabine stated, kissing him again. Then let him go, she was hungry and even the Fish would taste good. Going over to the small circle of stones, she began to make a fire. Taking her lighter off her armor and lighting it. Soon the fire was crackling and the Fish were sizzling over the flames. After they ate, she decided to broke another issue. "I think we need to go to Knownest."

Ezra was taken back at that and frowned. "I doubt your Mother will accept me, is it not true that if she rejects our Marriage she could have me executed? To free you of your life Marriage to me." Sabine shrugged and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, but that has not been instituted in over four decades. She had to have valid reasons for ordering a unworthy Spouse Execution and then it has to be accepted by the whole Clan." She said as she thought about it. Her mother could easily get the acceptance, after all Ezra was not a Mandalorian. His expression became serious.

"Well I am a dead man. Your mother hates me and you are way too good for me. After all I am nothing but a Loth-Rat." He admitted as she scowled at him. Then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him a few inches from her face.

"Do not ever think or say that!" She said angrily to him. "You are the one that I am not good enough for and you are something! You are the one that I love!" She kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip. "Do not ever doubt that! If she orders your execution, I will demand that she execute me as well. Because I will not live without you."

Ezra never seen Sabine so angry before, but under that anger was fear. She was afraid that her Mother would denounce their marriage and order his execution, that frightened her. "Are you sure you want to go to Knownest, especially with the possibility of your Mother doing that?"

"I think it is the only place that we can go. Unless you want to try going to one of the Frontier Worlds and try to be a Settler." She said, thinking about the demand for people to go to savage and untamed worlds and try to colonize them. The Bureau of Colonization had been around for about a thousand years and even the Empire supports it. The goal was to outfit volunteers to go to one of the Outer Rim worlds that have a limited population, a few thousand and settle out in the vast un-populated areas. Though she believed that she had a Shifter in the hole Card for Sabacca. One that involved that she did not have to worry about taking Anti-Pregnancy injections anymore.

Ezra nodded and rolled his eyes. "Alright, lets do it. We will go to Knownest." He declared and she smiled at him.

"Do not worry, I suspect that my mother will come to at least tolerate you." She jested as she moved closer and felt him put his arm around her. She melted inside as he held her. She wondered if she should tell him, but decided it would be more entertaining to tell him in front of her Family, since he was now part of it. "Let us go to bed. I have an itch that you need to scratch."

"Speaking of scratches, do you think you could not add any more to my back? Or teeth marks to my chest and shoulders?" He asked smirking at her as she smiled back evilly.

"Just marking what is mine." Sabine stood and reached down to take his hand, leading him to the shelter and the Fern Padded bed. Glancing around, thinking that at least the sounds they make would not echo as loudly, in the valley. She felt a little subconscious if someone sentient might here her.

 **The Road to Valda Town:**

Two nights and on the Third day, they reached a Land Speeder Road. Sabine borrowed a Shirt from Ezra, using a strap to make it look somewhat like a skirt and to cover that she was wearing Mandalorian Armor. They did not need to draw unwanted Imperial attention. Looking down the almost straight sand pressed road, they could make out a very small town off in the distance. Tiny one story dwellings lined the Road, and as they walked down the dusty road. A friendly Farmer decided to give them a lift. His wife found it interesting that the young girl and young man was just starting out as a married couple. She revealed her knowledge of having a long and successful marriage to them as the Farmer drove the Speeder Truck towards Valda. He told Ezra that Valda had one Merchant Store and not much else, but they should be able to get a ride to the Larger Town of Griders Outpost fifty miles away, when the transport came by tomorrow. "Thanks for the ride." Ezra said to the old couple and Sabine smiled at them. Walking inside the store, Ezra checked his pocket. "I only have about two hundred Credits." He whispered to her as she shook her head. She was in such a rush to find him, she had left her Credits back on the Ghost.

"I left mine on the Ghost, I was preoccupied on finding you." Sabine whispered back. Looking over some of the items in the store, most of it revolved around farming and living in the rural regions of Lothal. "I do not see anything that we can live without." She said to Ezra as he nodded. He had noticed that some of the younger customers were not looking at him, but Sabine.

"It might be wise to move along, you are drawing attention." Ezra whispered as he picked up a Replacement Dual Motivator. Then putting it down. Sabine had glimpsed the stares of admiration from the younger men of the store when she entered and they did not need to draw any attention. Especially from some horny young men. Nodding she turned and with Ezra they made their way back outside.

Outside the store, she found the schedule for the Transport and frowned. "Shit we missed it by two hours. I guess we need to find an Inn, spend the night and catch it tomorrow." Sabine said as she looked down the street seeing a larger building with a Vacancy sign outside. "Well at least we will sleep in a bed tonight." Ezra smiled and looked forward to it.

"While you go check in, I will see about dinner." Ezra said handing her most of the Credits, hoping that it was not too much to rent a room for the night. She watched him walk away, then started towards the Inn. Drawing more attention from the locals.

"Need some help from a real man?" A bruiser in a pair of coveralls asked from behind her. She had seen the young man when she entered the store, he had leered at her, but she ignored him. Now with Ezra off trying to find them dinner he believed he could lay on the Rural Charm.

"No, he just went to get dinner so I do not see any other men around." Sabine replied back and she heard the Bruisers friends start laughing. "Crap." She thought. "I am not supposed to draw attention and here I let my temper get the best of me. This idiot will either believe I am flirting with him or he will think that he needs to assert his dominance. Either way it attention I should not be drawing." She called it right, the big moron thought she was flirting with him and wanted him to try harder.

As the big young man stepped closer he looked her up and down. "That boy is far from being a man, why not let me take you out for dinner?" He asked smiling down at her evilly. She had enough, starting to walk away, he followed.

"Listen, that boy is my Husband and I am not coming on to you or leading you on. So leave me alone." Sabine said harshly, continuing on until he grabbed her arm. She exhaled, ready to seriously put the big moron in his place, but another stepped out of one of the other buildings. He was a big man, twice the size of the Moron and he had a blaster on his hip.

"Porsey, let the girl go!" The new arrival said as he stepped down and walked closer. "She ain't interested in you and has told you that she is Married! I think that makes it plain, doesn't it?" The bigger man said.

"Luscet I was just being friendly." Porsey let go of Sabine's arm and gave her one more leer, then went back to the store. The other came closer and bowed slightly.

"Sorry about that Porsey is harmless, but he believes he is a ladies man." Luscet said as he smiled at Sabine and she immediately thought that one gone and another to deal with. "I am Luscet Omart, local constable. I understand you and your Husband are passing threw to Griders Outpost."

"Yes we are." Sabine replied moving towards the Inn. The Constable followed her.

"You do know that it generally polite to introduce yourself when someone tells you their name." Luscet said as he walked closer.

"I am Sabine and my Husband's name is Ezra." She replied and he frowned slightly, then smiled again. Then to her dismay.

"My what a pretty name for such a pretty girl." Luscet said as he stepped up to the Inn's door and leaned against the frame. Bulging his biceps, then smiled down at her. All she could think of was, "What the hell, is all of these local idiots attempt to sway any young woman that happens to come through this little mud hole." To her relief Ezra came walking up and she immediately, kissed him.

"Hello my love, the Constable here was nice enough to escort me to the Inn. Making sure I found it." Sabine said, in a sarcastic tone.

Luscet frowned, then looked over at Ezra. She knew what was going through his twisted mind. "This can't be her husband, a brother or a cousin, nothing more." Moving away from the door, Luscet smiled again. "Yes, she seemed a little confused. You all have a pleasant stay here in our town." Then the big Constable walked back to the building he had come out of.

"What is going on Sabine? When I walked up it did not seem like he was escorting you. It more looked like he was trying to proposition you." Ezra asked, watching the big man swagger off. Sabine was tired of all the unwanted attention and she wanted to show that Ezra was hers and she was his. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she kissed him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, then reaching over to take his left hand and put it on her ass. She knew that several of the local boys were staring at them as she then took his hand and moved it between her legs. Moaning lightly in his mouth as he touched her there. Parting, Ezra was breathing hard. "What was that?" He gasped out.

"Just showing these morons that I am spoken for." Sabine stated, opened the Inn door and walked inside. Following and feeling somewhat confused and excited at the same time, Ezra followed then shut the door. After renting a small room that basically only had a bed and a refresher. Sabine immediately started to take off her clothes, standing in her panties and bra. Then reached over and began to remove Ezra's clothes, starting with the shirt. "I thought we are going to eat first before going to bed or doing this?'" He asked as she pulled his shirt off.

"Nope I need you badly. That little performance really excited me." Sabine replied, reaching down to pull his zipper down. Then pushed him onto the bed and jumped onto him. Kissing him. In seconds she was on top of him, moving and moaning. The sounds vibrating off the thin walls of their room.

Outside the Constables Office, Luscet stared at the Inn annoyed. "Well brother that did not go like the other times did it?" Porsey said as he joined his older Brother. "Usually it does on these pretty young Fems that pass through." Luscet frowned more than he was. Then seeing Josa, he waved him down.

"Say Josa how are your guests?" Luscet asked the Inn Keeper as Josa came wandering up closer.

"If them two are as loud as they are now, I ain't going to get much sleep tonight." Josa complained as he gestured back at his Inn.

"What are they doing Josa?" Porsey asked interested. Wanting complete details if they were doing what he suspected that they were doing. Wishing Josa was what he had Bothan's do and put in Video Imaging into the rooms.

"Sounds like they are having sex, and a lot of it." Josa winced and moved on to get a drink at the tavern. Luscet was still not convinced that the two visitors were married, he still wanted them to be brother and sister or cousins.

"Let it go brother, that one has slipped the net. The next one won't." Porsey clasped his hand on his bigger brothers shoulder, then went to the Tavern to wash down the fact that the pretty pink haired girl had slipped through their fingers.

"Bah." Luscet barked and went to follow his brother. At most he guessed he could once again convince the Barmaid to bed him tonight. Something was better then nothing. He smirked he had promised Galcinda for over a year that he would take her as his wife and during that time she never refused him. Even let Porsey take a turn with her, just to make him happy. Perhaps someday he would fulfill that promise, but not until he no longer could attract those that passed through to his bed.

 **Jhoho: Old Jho's**

Leaning closer, Hera put her hand on the TIE Pilot's shoulder and gave him the most pleasing smile she could muster. His patch indicated that he was one of the Elite TIE Fighter Pilots for the Empire. He stared at the Twil'ek, his drunken eyes filled with lust. "You know I never been with a Twil'ek before, is it true that when you get excited your brain tails shake and quiver." He asked raising his eyebrows. Then looked down at her cleavage.

"Yes, but it takes a lot to get them to really vibrate." Hera responded trying to hide the disgust she felt. Thinking. "The only one that gets my Lekku vibrating is sitting over there behind you. You piece of filth." He drank some more and leered at her. Then reached over and touched her left Lekku, causing it to shiver. But not in pleasure but disgust. She wondered how much more she would have to pander to him, before he started talking about himself. Especially since she had no plans on taking one for the Rebellion. She was committed to the Rebels, but she was not about to let this asshole take her to bed just to find out about the New TIE Interceptor.

"I think I would not mind trying." He slurred out as he moved his hand down and touched her blouse covered left top. She had to force herself from wincing and slapping his hand away or giving him a very satisfying right cross into his bulbous nose.

"Maybe later." Hera purred as she pretended to enjoy him touching her there. "You were telling me about why you were sent here." Like most of the Imperial Elite they liked to talk about themselves, especially if it received any Female attention. That was what she was counting on.

"Well they sent me here to try out some new TIE Fighter, it is supposed to be the best ever conceived." Then he smiled broadly. "See I am one of the best Test Pilot's around." He did not tell her that he and one other was replacements for three of the prior Test Pilots that were sent to fly the new TIE Fighter. Two had died and the other was crippled. Turning grime for a few seconds. "So how about me coming to your place for a little fun?" He asked as he smiled again over the brim of his mug. Hera suppressed a shudder an smiled back.

"After another drink, I do not get many opportunities to talk to real live TIE Fighter Pilots. Mostly it is some Non-Combat Officer that is as boring as Lothal is." Hera saw him nod believing that after a while he would be lying on top of her giving her his best efforts. Waving for Old Jho, she palmed the Chloral Hydrate powder and as the Ithorian put two more mugs in front of her, she dumped the powder into his drink. When he drained that one, she smiled and reached across the table. "Okay lets go." He did not protest as he let her lead her outside, moving towards a wall feigning that they were about to kiss and fondle each other. Before going to her room for some serious sex. As he sloppily Kissed her, he suddenly became limp and The TIE Fighter Pilot slid down the wall onto the ground, unconscious. She was tempted to kick him instead she spit. "Yuck." She protested walking away from the Imperial. In another Alley, Kanan waited.

"I thought Dear, you might have to actually have sex with that asshole." Kanan said feeling a little jealous. Hera took his hand and leaned into him, kissing him.

"The only person I plan on having sex with tonight is you." Hera told him, as she gestured to the Safe House Ryder Azadi had set up. "Come on I will tell you what that moron told me, I think you will find it interesting." She told him on the way that the New TIE Fighter Interceptor was not working out as the Empire expected. So far none of the Pilots could fly it without either exploding, or crashing into the ground.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 9

 **Jhoho: Safe House**

Pushing Kanan through the door, Hera kissed him roughly. Pulling off the see threw Shaw, tossing it aside. She wished Kanan could see her in the dress she wore. It was light blue and hugged her figure spectacularly. Forcing her small breasts upward and since it hung low, it showed a good portion of her cleavage. The Skirt was also short and was only a inch from showing her thong panties. Grabbing his hands, she moved them over the outfit so that he could at least feel it and her. "You should wear something like this more often." Kanan commented as he touched her, she closed her eyes enjoying his touch. Then she reached forward and unbuckled his belt, dropping it. Moving her hands up to unzip his shirt and then his pants. "I take it that we are not going to discuss what you learned tonight from that TIE Pilot." He smirked as she moved forward and kissed him again flicking her tongue onto his mouth playfully.

"No remember I said I planned on having sex tonight." Hera hissed into his ear as he moved his hands behind her touching her Lekku, running his hands down her sensitive Brain Tails. She moaned and leaned her head back. He immediately started to kiss and lick her neck, under her chin. Driving her further into ecstasy. She could not wait any more, she needed him. Tearing off her garment she maneuvered over to the bed. Pushing him onto it then joined him. Pushing down her panties and then removing her bra. He pushed down his own underwear and she quickly mounted him, inserting him. He sat up slightly and put his hand across her back just above her ass, and began to pull. While she thrust her hips. Using his other hand to brace himself. Kissing her lips, neck and when able her Lekku. She moaned loudly as she thrust her hips hard against him. The bed creaked and groaned from the punishment they were inflicting on it. They did not stop, even when the legs of the bed broke and the bed hit the floor. The Safe House did not have any other residents and even if they did Hera could not stop. Not this close, orgasm after orgasm rocked her as they continued and in the ending moment she bite into his shoulder, bellowing with pleasure. After they both caught their breath and their heartbeats decreased, Kanan flopped on top of her and pounded into her. Half an hour later he collapsed on her and she held him tightly. "I feel much better now." She stated, Kissing him once more and soon after they fell asleep.

 **Valda: Morning-The Inn**

Inside their rented room, Ezra gazed at Sabine in wonder. With tired and exhausted eyes. They had barely slept, she had insisted on being as loud as possible to broadcast to those outside that she was happily Married and content to only be with her Husband. "I think I would not mind later having some idiot hit on you. Especially if you are as savage and rambunctious as you were last night." Sabine looked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you mean, I was not savage or rambunctious." Sabine replied and Ezra blinked. Then pointed to various wounds that she had inflicted on him during and after.

"Oh so these are not your tooth marks and not your finger nails scratches. On my chest, back, arms and lower areas?" Ezra asked as he gestured down to the back of his thighs and his ass. "You actually drew blood on my ass. Look see. Blood." Pointing to several stains on the bed, where he had bled out from the deep scratches on his back, thighs and ass. "I suppose someone else did that."

Shrugging guiltily Sabine smirked. "I was only partially rambunctious not savage." She clarified then slowly got out of bed and threw his clothes to him. "Come on we have to make sure we catch the Transport to Griders Outpost. Thankfully a lot of these smaller spit towns do not have a serious Imperial Presence, so it will be easy to find one that has some type of Space Port." Looking at her body suit she grimaced. "Well this one is ruined." Casting it aside into the trash. In her excitement she had torn it off herself. Shredding it to the point of useless. Ezra had the presence of mind to quickly undress before she helped him. Though his underwear was now outside behind the Inn. She had thrown it out the window. He was now forced to go commando.

"You do know that was my last pair that you tossed out the window?" As Ezra adjusted himself, feeling the discomfort of having nothing between his pants and himself. "I have no plan on retrieving them, so I guess I go without." She held up one of hers from her bag.

"Want to wear one of mine. It is a thong though." Sabine said chuckling slightly imagining Ezra wearing her skimpiest underwear she had. Looking at the frilly pink lace that barely could be considered material. She had never worn them, mainly because it was worthless as underwear. She did plan on sometime wearing them for Ezra, when she wanted to excite him. Now it would just be funny to see him wear the thing.

Staring at what would laughingly considered underwear, Ezra shook his head. "No thanks, I think I rather go commando." Making sure that the first good Merchant Store he would buy some new ones. Sabine put the thong pantie back inside her bag. Then finished dressing herself.

"Maybe later if you are a good boy, I might model that pair for you." Sabine commented and after they both picked up their bags, they walked hand in hand to where the Transport would pick them up. Unfortunately the two idiots were standing at the Merchant Shop. "Do not do you know what." She whispered, glancing at his bag and he reluctantly nodded. "If it comes down to it, I will take care of these clods."

"There are other things I can do without using my Lightsaber, you know that." Ezra whispered back and gave her a wink. Moving closer the one thought was the more pathetic of the two moved to block their path.

"Hey look brother it is the one that did not appreciate you coming to her aid." Porsey said as he glared down at Sabine, then over at Ezra sneering. Ezra started to guide Sabine around the big moron. Sabine shook her head.

"I figured you two were related, both stupid and both pathetic." Sabine stated, allowing Ezra to move her away from any type of confrontation. But the larger of the two moved to block them. Sneering just like the smaller idiot. "Do you mind we have a transport to catch." Ezra focused on their blasters, using the force to switch the weapons to stun, instead of regular power.

"No, I figure that mouth of yours deserves to be silenced! We do not like to be slated little girl!" Fuscet stated more focused on Ezra. Sabine knew what the two muscle bound thugs wanted. Make Ezra mad, have him step forward and confront them. So to salvage their egos, beat Ezra severely. If they actually knew that Ezra could take them both out easily without even breaking a sweat. But at that moment, his Lightsaber was in the bag along with her blasters. The two brothers had blasters hung low on their hips. Her fear would be that Ezra would start beating the stuffing out of them and they would result to using their blasters. Like most cowards.

"Excuse us, we do not have time to dally with you." Ezra attempted to further move Sabine past them, but when Porsey went to grab Sabine's arm. He flicked his finger and Porsey's blaster fired. Stunning the nerves within his leg, folding it under him. Bellowing with surprise, Porsey dropped to the ground. His stunned leg limp. Luscet stared at his brother in disgust.

"Porsey, I told you to keep your safety on your blaster!" Luscet said down at his brother, smirking as he thrashed about trying to get his stunned leg to function. Sabine smirked at the sight of the smaller thug flopping on the ground like a fish. "You think that is funny, what if I used my blaster on you?" Reaching down for his weapon, and before he could fully pull his blaster out. Ezra flicked his finger again and the blue energy struck Luscet in the waist. Stunning the nerves in the whole area. Especially his manhood. Dropping with a squeal Luscet's eyes bulged.

Stepping over them with Sabine, Ezra shook his head. "You two really need to learn to handle your weapons better." Walking to where they could catch the Transport, seeing others staring at the two men on the ground flopping and thrashing about.

"You cheated, didn't you?" Sabine whispered to him with admiration.

"Told you that I did not have to use my Lightsaber. A little accidental blaster fire is better then me beating the pulp out of those two thugs." Ezra whispered back, he had been tempted to do just that. Pounding both of them into submission for even attempting to touch Sabine. Of course Sabine could have severely hurt them if she wanted too. Sitting on the stoop, Sabine sat on his lap. Watching the two men being dragged off the road, by their friends. Neither would be able to move the offended areas for several hours. Especially since their blasters were set on the highest stun levels. By the time the Transport arrived, Porsey was just beginning to feel his toes again. Sitting together on the small twelve seat Transport it soon rocketed across the plains heading for its next stop. Griders Outpost another small town but slightly bigger than Valda.

 **Jhoha: Morning-Safe House**

Committing another encore of what they had done several times that night, Hera exhaled as they finished. It had been nice to have some private time together. She was thinking by now that TIE Fighter Pilot was coming around and probably wondering what had happened to him the night before. Due to the mixture of alcohol and the Chloro Hydrate he would only have a vague memory of Hera. He might even believe that she took him home and after a sexual encounter he had stumbled back towards Old Jho's but passed out on the way. Later he would tell his cronies and fellow Pilots that he nailed her good. Gloating to them about how good he was. She suspected all of that. Though at most the moron only was able to give her a sloppy kiss that disgusted her. Looking over at Kanan, seeing that he was still asleep. In her excitement she had worn him out. They would have to rise soon, get dressed and meet with Zeb and Ryder to discuss what she had learned the night before. But right now she rather stay in bed with Kanan, perhaps in an hour awaken him for another encore.

 **The Road to Griders Outpost**

The transport was an older Model, but it hummed along at a pretty reasonable click. Reaching the halfway mark in four hours. Sabine and Ezra watched the flat areas of the Plains of Lothal zip by as it headed north towards the horizon. They were the only passengers and besides the driver a Stewart sat a few seats away, she was a pleasant woman a few years older than Sabine and most likely when she was Sabine's age would be considered attractive. But after years of hard labor and now the wind from the Transport, she had weathered. Her face was tanned darkly and she had deep wrinkles etched into her features. "So you two just recently married, that is wonderful. Me and Glorvis there have been for about five years. For us we felt it is the breaking in period. Getting to know each other as a couple." She gestured up at the driver and smiled. "So did you have any trouble with Luscet and Porsey back at Valda?"

"Only some, I was a bit worried that because Luscet being the Constable he might cause us some real problems." Sabine admitted as she thought of the larger of the two men. It would have gone badly if he had access to the Imperial Wanted Dockets and identified her or Ezra. The Stewart stared at her with shock, then grinned.

"Luscet is not the Constable, he just tells unsuspecting girls that catch his interest. He thinks that it impresses them so that they might not be disgusted at his abrasive behavior. Generally he does that when the real Constable is out doing something more important." She said then laughed.

'Let me guess they tried that old Porsey being rude and obnoxious and Luscet coming to the rescue, routine. They tried that on Hellena two years ago when we bought this transport. Lucky for us the real Constable was there so those two idiots could not force a confrontation." Glorvis said from the drivers seat, grinning back at the two passengers and his wife. "They tend to try to bully the husbands and wives into doing what they want." Hellena wanted to more talk about the newlyweds and where they were heading.

"Well we are hoping that Griders Outpost might have a Space Port. So that we can travel off world." Ezra said as he also hoped that Griders Outpost had a Merchant that carried his size underwear. Being Commando was starting to really feel uncomfortable. Mostly he was worried about the closeness of his manhood and the steel shank zipper. Only a centimeter away, he did not like the idea if there was something sharp or if he was in a hurry zipping himself into the teeth of the zipper. No matter how much he could suppress pain, that type of pain might be difficult to control. He began to wonder if he should have accepted Sabine's offer to wear a pair of her panties. Then hope in Grider that no Stormtrooper or Imperial decide to search him. If that happened he would never hear the end of that from Sabine.

"Sometimes there is a cargo ship, once in a while a Passenger Shuttle does land in Grider. There is no schedule so we personally do not know." Hellena said as she frowned. "But there is a really nice Inn and there are Transports that run three times a day to Jhoho and a couple of towns in between. Any of them you should be able to find a ride."

Slightly grimacing, Sabine shook her head. 'We can't go to Jhoho. His family is there and they do not approve of me. So going there is out of the question." The real reason they could not go to Lothal was they were both known there. Generally Hera and Kanan used the city as a supply hub and they did not want to accidentally encounter them, or Old Jho, Ryder Azadi or anyone else that might know them by sight. Even some Imperials might know them by sight. So Jhoho was out of the question. Glancing over she saw Ezra trying not to smirk. As Hellena went to sit by her husband, Ezra leaned closer.

"You kind of reverse that didn't you. It is more likely your family will not approve of me." Ezra whispered as he seemed to ponder that. It was true and if Sabine's family disproved enough he might be executed.

"All that matters is that I approve of you and I am no longer worried about my Mother's disapproval. I have the ultimate card to play against her." Sabine said as she smiled, noticing his curiosity on what she had that would make Ursa Wren not want to either kill him herself or have him killed. 'So do not worry I know how to handle my Mother." She wanted to wait to tell Ezra that he was going to be a father, when she could announce it before her Mother and her Clan. Believing his response would be interesting and funny.

With Grider Outpost coming into view, Ezra began looking to see if he could spot a ship. Even a Cargo Ship would work. They did not really have enough Credits to buy their way for passage, but he believed that he could barter to at least get off Lothal. From there it might be possible to Barter transport to Knownest or if necessary contact Sabine's Mother to send someone to get them. That was an avenue that he did not want to even consider. Seeing only a Y-1300 Freighter he grimaced. "All I see is a Freighter, a Y-1300. But I guess something is better than nothing. What do you think?" Sabine looked at the old ship and shrugged.

"If nothing else we could splice the locks and steal it." Sabine commented as the Transport started to decelerate, entering Griders Outpost. Spotting a roguish appearing man and a big Brown Wookie entering a nearby Tavern. "I think I just saw the pilots of the Y-1300. They stick out like a Bothan in a Monastery." She remarked with a smile. If necessary it would be easy to steal the ship from those two. Leaving the Transport and waving back at Hellena and Glorvis, they stopped at the front of the Tavern.

"I think we should ask first, then if absolutely necessary we borrow the Ship." Ezra stated and Sabine laughed.

"Borrowing a Ship, without the owners knowledge or permission is stealing, My Love." Sabine added as she thought back to a time when Ezra was more concerned with stealing, hustling and being self centered then thinking of others. Now he was concerned about doing something immoral. "Ah how time changes someone."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked as he peered inside the Tavern seeing a dark haired man, sitting with his feet crossed on a table. Drinking from a mug. The big brown Wookie sat besides him, eyeing the others gathered inside.

"In the past you would have been the first one to suggest stealing the Ship and now you are more concerned with doing something wrong to someone you do not even know." She commented, then moved closer and smiled at him. "Do not get me wrong, I love that about you." Giving him a light kiss then nodded. "Okay we ask first." Walking into the Tavern hand in hand, Sabine still wearing a shirt over her armor they made their way to sit at another table close to the Man and the Wookie. The Wookie immediately growled at them, then woofed and howled at the man. "Do we look like Imperials?" Sabine protested towards the Wookie as the Man glimpsed over at Ezra and Sabine. Smiling as he looked at Sabine.

"No actually you do not, but in my experience an Imperial Agent that looks like an Imperial Agent really cannot be that effective, can they?" The Man said as his eyes roamed the room. "Isn't that right Chewie?" The Wookie named Chewie grunted and then howled and barked. "Okay so now you think that they are not Imperials, make up your mind." The Man said sternly to Chewie, then smiled again and looked at Sabine. "Though if you are an Imperial you are the prettiest that I have come across." Winking at her.

Sabine rolled her eyes. She found it funny that the Man reminded her of Lando Carlissian. "We are not Imperials and would you mind not flirting with my Wife." Ezra stated as the Man turned to look at him. Then he smiled again.

"Sorry about that." He tipped his mug in a customary fashion and exhaled. "I did not realize, no rings or bracelets to indicate that you two are married. Let me make it up to you, Hey Draggie two more mugs of Ale." He said over to the Tavern Keeper. "Names Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, that Ship right out there. Chewbacca here is my Co-Pilot."

"I am Ezra this is Sabine." He replied as the Tavern Keeper brought over two mugs. Sabine frowned and handed it to the Wookie.

"It ain't poisoned you know." Han said as the Wookie took the Mug and Grunted and Barked. Then smiled at her. "Careful Sabine, Wookies make friends for life."

"I know, I have several and I know it is not poisoned. It is just it is a little early to drink alcohol." Sabine replied not telling the real reason she could not drink the ale, mainly it was not good for her in her condition. That did not stop Ezra from drinking. Though he would not accept or have another, he was not what most would consider a heavy drinker. "So that is your ship, any chance on taking on a couple of passengers?"

"Depends on what you can pay for passage and where you want to go?" Han asked as Sabine looked at Ezra and then back at Han.

"We do not have a lot of credits and it does not really matter, we just have to get off Lothal." Ezra said as he held out the one hundred and seventy Credits he had.

"Most do, why do you?" Han asked frowning at the small amount of credits, but Chewie liked Sabine and if the big furball liked someone then that person was worth doing a favor for.

"Ezra's family does not really approve of me, they have threatened to have me killed and we would rather not be around or on Lothal." Sabine quickly said and Han grunted loudly. Shaking his head negatively.

"Got a story that is actually true?" Han asked as he chuckled at what Sabine had just said.

"Okay, the truth is it is the other way around. But we are hoping to convince them that I am not worthless and that I really love Sabine." Ezra quickly stated and Han smiled.

"Now that sounds about right, so Sabine what Mandalorian Clan are you from?" Han smirked at Sabine's reaction to being identified as a Mandalorian. "It is obvious, no not because you look like one. It is how you walk, that confident strut that marks that you are wearing Armor under that shirt. But what cinched it was the no Rings or Bracelets. Only Mandalorian's do not wear them to identify that they are Married." Han informed them as Chewie barked in agreement.

"Wren Clan Vizsla." Sabine said and that did cause Han to sit up.

"Death Watch." Han muttered then in shock stared over at Ezra. "Hutt Shit! Geez kid you like to live dangerously. Marrying a Wren Clan Vizsla could result in a very short life span, especially since you are not a Mandalorian." Leaning back again. "Hmm let me think about it. Maybe I might be willing to take you where we are heading next."

"Where might that be?" Sabine asked.

"Tantooine." He answered.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 10

 **Grider Outpost Tavern: Shock**

When Ezra heard the name he froze, his eyes bulged and his breath became shallow. "Tantooine." He mumbled as, Sabine looked at him with concern. Han Solo and Chewbacca noticed it as well. "Hey kid, you alright?" Han asked siting up to really look at Ezra's expression. When Sabine squeezed his hand he slightly came out of his shock.

"Yes, yes I am fine. It is just I know someone on Tantooine and he is someone that I really do not like to think about." Ezra said as he looked at Sabine and smiled reluctantly at her. "I am okay." He said to her as she at stared at him not really believing that. She knew what had happened to him on Tantooine with Maul and it had not gone well. He had returned to Chopper Base and after some time confided what had happened. She leaned closer, her mouth a centimeter from his ear.

"He can't be alive, he would have come after you by now if he was." Sabine whispered and hoped that Chewie did not overhear her. "If he is we will deal with him together." This caused Ezra to suddenly stiffen.

"No if he is alive, I will deal with him. You are not to get within a mile of him." Ezra whispered back sternly as he gripped the mug tightly in his hand. It began to crack and he slowly released it. "Is there any chance we can come along? We both have done some work on Hyperdrives and Navigation systems. Perhaps we can trade some work for a ride." Han glowered at the suggestion and shook his head negatively.

"Sorry kid no one but me and Chewie do any repairs on the Falcon." Han stated as he considered just bringing them along for some company. Even though Sabine was Married, she was still nice to look at. He would look but that was all, he was not Lando. Han knew if he was anything like Lando; he would still try to impress Sabine and try to get into her pants no matter the fact that she was married or not. His old friend had a serious flaw in his personality, any girl any time. "What do you think Chewie? Want some company along?" The Wookie nodded, grunting and barking. "You two can come along, no charge. I just have to drop something off for an old friend and once that is done we are heading for Tantooine."

"Thank you." Sabine said as she smiled warmly at Han and he shrugged. Silently wishing that Sabine was not married, she had the type of looks and spirit that he always wanted.

"No problem, say an hour meet us at the Falcon." Han said as the young couple thanked them again and made their way out of the Tavern. Han watched Sabine admiring her strut. Even with the long shirt covering her down past her thighs, he could just make out her nice ass swaying back and forth. Chewie barked and growled and Han frowned. "No I am not, I am not Lando. Especially since I suspect she would slip a vibro-knife into my ribs if I even hinted at that. Mando's take those Vows seriously. You know that." Then he thought of Lando, his old friend had conned him again and now he and Chewie were shipping a New Generator to Lando's place for free. An easy job, but it grated Han to do it.

Walking towards the Merchant Store, a sizable building. Ezra hoped that they carried his size underwear. Going Commando was getting more and more uncomfortable. Due to the material of his pants it felt like a breeze was blowing across his bare ass, that and the position of the Zipper made him worry about his Manhood. Inside he went immediately towards the men's wear and after a few minutes of searching he exhaled sharply. "Shit they have one size smaller and three sizes larger, none in my size." Sabine had come with him and she had spotted his size almost immediately, taking the package of three she hide them over to one side. Wanting to tease him further. Grabbing an extra large package of panties.

"These might fit you. Honey." Sabine held up a package of three Purple and Pink Panties, smirking slightly. He grimaced as he looked at her and grimaced visibly.

"I rather go Commando. I cannot believe that they do not carry any normal sized, all that is here is skinny and fat." Ezra said in aggravation, searching again and Sabine decided to stop teasing him. Picking up the package she had hidden and holding it in front of his nose. "That was mean." He said taking them, checking the size and then walked over to the clerk to pay for them. Sabine watched him, smiling. After paying, he ducked into the Stores Refresher to put on a one. Stepping back out a minute later he inhaled with pleasure and comfort. "That is so much better."

Walking over towards the Y-1300 Freighter, they spotted Han and Chewbacca doing an outside routine check of the Ship. At closer inspection, Sabine frowned. The Ship looked like a piece of junk, she wondered if it could actually fly. "This thing actually flies?" Ezra could not help but ask out loud. As he compared the Han's ship to Hera's and shook his head negatively.

"Yes she flies and she is fast!" Han stated firmly defending his beloved Falcon. "She made the Kessel run in 12 parsecs." He gloated and both of them seemed impressed. Then Sabine realized what Han and Chewie were.

"You are smugglers!" Sabine stated accusingly as she pointed a finger at Han, then over at Chewie. "This is not a Kessel Guild Runner and it is not an Imperial Supply ship, so you have to be Smugglers." Han shrugged and smiled.

"Still want a ride?" Han asked as Sabine and Ezra nodded. "Then after we drop of Lando's Generator we will be on our way." That did cause a serious reaction.

"LANDO CARLISSIAN!" Ezra and Sabine said together in shock and somewhat disgust. They both had reasons not to like Lando.

"I take it you know him." Han asked as he chuckled, seeing their combined expression he could tell that Lando had not left a good impression on the young couple. Knowing Lando, Han suspected that Lando had tried to use his charm on Sabine and that infuriated Ezra. "You do not have to worry, old Lando is not on Lothal. If he was I suspect that I would not being doing him this favor." Han explained as he saw them both visibly relax. That made him curious. "Your reaction to him is understandable but it does make me somewhat curious."

As they stepped up the ramp with Han in the lead and Chewie behind her and Ezra. Sabine explained. "Let us just say we met him, this was before me and Ezra connected. Lando was charming at first, showing interest in my art. Really frustrating Ezra. It was not until a little later I found out that his main interest was what would get me to go to bed with him. This was what Ezra about two years ago?" Ezra nodded and scowled.

"That sounds like him. You must have been on to him from the start. Usually Lando can charm anyone, especially much younger women into going to bed with him. You were what about sixteen then, he targets young ladies about that age because they are generally naive enough to believe him." Han explained, then smirked. "But he is one of my closest oldest friends, though I would not trust him as far as I could throw the Falcon." Stepping into the Cockpit, he switched the ship on. It did not start up until Han smacked the counsel and the lights came on. The Generator run only took a few minutes and soon the Falcon was off Lothal and heading to a point to calculate the Jump to Tantooine. As the ship streaked into Hyperspace, Ezra and Sabine went back to the Main Cabin. The estimated time of arrival was seven hours.

 **Lothal: TIE Interceptor Testing Grounds**

Laying on the ground five hundred meters from the edge of the New TIE Interceptor testing area, Hera, Kanan and Ryder Azadi looked down at the Three Prototypes that the Empire was testing. There were five a day ago. One had exploded on take off the other lay a half a mile away impacted into a Mountain. That one was the TIE Fighter Pilot that Hera was able to gleam information from. "The way things are going, I doubt that we will have to worry about those New Fighters." Ryder said as he pointed towards the three Prototypes that sat on the Field. "Eventually the Empire is going to run out of test Pilots."

"I doubt that, Ryder. The Empire wants these Fighters to work, so they will send more until it actually works. After all they have Pilots to waste." Kanan remarked as he blindly looked down at the Field. In the time that the last two met their untimely end, the Empire had sent three more replacements to Test the New Fighter. One of the workers at the Factory, an actual Ship Mechanic had confided in Ryder, Hera and Kanan. That the Fighter was a good design, the problem was that the engines were too powerful for the Pilot to compensate. Even at minimal power it still either vibrated the Frame of the Fighter or it would overheat and explode. If the Pilot was able to keep Minimal Control and fly off, it was impossible to completely control the Fighter. The Empire wanted Speed and Firepower and the New TIE Fighter promised that.

"Look at that, we are just in time to watch a test flight." Ryder said pointing down at the Field, Kanan could not see but he did feel something. Fear, apprehension and slight anger. Down below Hera and Ryder watched as two Elite Black Armored Stormtroopers escort a TIE Fighter Pilot to one of the Prototypes. "It seems that the Pilots are no longer willing volunteers. The Stormies are making sure that the Pilot does not change his mind." Hera noticed that as well; the Stormtroopers rifles were not pointed in a guard position, instead they were pointed right at the Pilot.

"Guess they do not want the Pilot to run off or refuse to fly." Hera suggested as they watch the Man through Micro-Binoculars climb up nervously into the Cockpit and after inside the Elite Stormtroopers moved off to join the Officers that were watching the Test Flight. The Fighter immediately started to vibrate as it lifted off the ground. As it climbed it began to really shake and parts that were not fully secure dropped off, raining down unto the field. When the Fighter reached fifty meters in the air, everyone including those down on the Field knew there was a problem. Looking up at the Fighter Hera could see the Pilot struggling to bring the ship under control and land. But it was too late, the engines flashed and suddenly the whole thing exploded in a fireball. "There goes another one." Glancing over at Ryder who held a Micro-binocular recorder, smiled.

"Got it recorded. We better leave before the response team shows up for clean-up. Good chance we might be spotted." Ryder said as they slipped back down from the hill and made their way to the two Speeder Bikes that sat hovering. Hera looked back and wondered if she could fly the New Fighter. Flying a ship took more skill and being able to feel how a ship flies. Then that of Academy Training and unpractical skill. Someone has to be able to know how to fly before they can fly.

 **The Millennium Falcon: Two Hours to Tantooine**

Having a few moments of relaxation, Chewbacca wanted to show Sabine around the Falcon. While Han and Ezra played a game of Dejarik which was usually Chewie's favorite game. It involved strategy and cunning to win, but sometimes even a novice can get lucky sometimes. Leading Sabine around and pointing towards what He and Han had added, including the Secret Cargo holds. He spoke to Sabine in his language. It was pleasant to talk to someone else that spoke Wookie. He had asked Han about keeping Ezra and Sabine around for a few days then taking them to Knownest. But Han had other things on his mind. Mainly the debt that they owed Jabba the Hutt. If they did not repay the Hutt soon, the big slug might put a bounty on them or worse take the Falcon. Grunting, howling and barking he spoke to Sabine. (Translated for readers). " _This is the Hyperdrive Motivator, we cross wired it so that we can increase the sublight thrust."_ Chewie said as Sabine shook her head.

"That is not actually wise is it? It gives you a push in Sublight but it could burn out the Motivator. But on a ship this rundown anything could do that. Even turning on the Sonic Shower." Sabine said smirking and the Wookie laughed in a Woofing sound. Then he stopped and glanced down at Sabine's stomach. Barking and growling.

" _So how long are you along, I can tell that you are carrying?"_ Chewie asked as Sabine's eyes widened. Then went back to normal, she smiled at him and shrugged.

"Three weeks or so, I have not seen a doctor yet. Please do not tell your partner or Ezra, I want it to be a surprise." Sabine asked Chewbacca as he shrugged and then chuckled in a woofing sound. Imaging the expression on Ezra's face when she told him. Humans usually took such news in two ways, they were shocked into being speechless or they became so excited that they either fainted or they start talking and asking really idiotic questions. Any of that would be entertaining to observe.

 _"I will keep your secret."_ Chewbacca said then moved along towards the main cabin and heard Han protesting that Ezra had cheated and wanted a rematch by playing Sabbacca. Luckily the warning chime that the Falcon was approaching Tantooine interrupted any rematch. The sight of Three Star Destroyers made her and Ezra a little nervous.

Landing on Tantooine,and after saying farewell to Han Solo and Chewbacca. Ezra was tempted to rent a Speeder Bike and go out to the Dune Sea and locate Obi-Wan Kenobi. Find out about Maul. Ezra wanted to know, but he did not want to know. That was what made it tempting. Glancing about he began to wonder why their were so many Imperial Stormtroopers in the small city slash town of Mos Eisley. To him Mos Eisley looked to be what one would expect on a Desert World, small and crowded. He also felt out of place, the populace did not appear to be as pale as him. While Sabine blended in because of her natural tint, he was paler then almost everyone. Except the Imperial Naval Officers. That did not bode well for them, if he looked like someone that everyone hated. The chance of bartering a ride elsewhere was going to be difficult. "You want to go see if he is still here don't you?" Sabine asked softly as she peered into Ezra's eyes. She knew about Obi Wan and she also knew that Ezra wanted to make sure that Maul was no longer a problem.

"No, with this many Imperials around, it is best we get out of here as soon as possible. They may not be here for us, but they are here for some reason and I do not want to be here if that reason puts us in the cross hairs." Ezra stated as he glanced towards the Bar that Han and Chewbacca had entered.

Sabine looked as well. "If we cannot find any, maybe Han and Chewbacca will transport us to their next stop. Let's give it a couple of hours. This type of place draws Mandalorians, I bet there are a couple around that we can ask." She was thinking that if they did, maybe they might even be part of the Wren Clan Vizsla or one of the others that held favorable relations with her Clan. All they needed to do was check the Space Port and find out. That was when Ezra saw him.

"That is him." Ezra whispered in shock and amazement. There a few yards away was Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. The old Jedi was sitting in a Landspeeder with a young man about Ezra's age. Staring at Obi Wan drew Sabine's attention as well. "That is him, Obi Wan Kenobi." He stated, watching as three Stormtroopers stop the Speeder and Obi Wan used the Jedi Mind trick on them. Behind Obi Wan sat two droids that both he and Sabine recognized. Obi Wan saw Ezra and smiled, then shook his head negatively. Ezra understood, keeping his distance from Obi Wan Kenobi and the young man he was with. Nodding Ezra gently squeezed Sabine's hand and moved along.

"Don't you want to talk to him?" Sabine asked as she looked back at Obi Wan, the Young Man and the Droids. "Find out about Maul." Ezra had his answer, if Obi Wan was alive that meant Maul was no longer a threat. Perhaps sometime in the future Ezra would find and talk to the Old Jedi Master, but now was not the time. He suspected that the increase of Imperials was due to Obi Wan and the old Jedi did not want to involve Ezra or Sabine.

"No, maybe later I will see him again. Not now. Let us see if we can find a ride off Tantooine. If not we will ask Han and Chewbacca." Ezra replied, walking once again to the Space Port. Unfortunately they found no one. Deciding to ask Han and Chewbacca they began to walk back to the Mos Eisley Bar, then stopped. Pointing upwards they watched as the Millennium Falcon blasted up and away on full thrust. "Well there goes that idea. So what do you suggest we do now?" Ezra asked Sabine as she smiled.

"No worries on that, I see someone that owes me a favor." Sabine gestured over to one side and Ezra saw Ketsu Onyo walking along towards the Bar. He frowned visibly and exhaled.

"Are you sure, I mean I got the impression that she did not exactly like me?" Ezra stated as Sabine shrugged thinking that was not exactly true. Ketsu did like Ezra, a little too much. Sabine had to discourage Ketsu from seeking a fling with him. She often wondered why her friend Ketsu did not ignore Sabine and seek a relationship with him. But she did.

"It will be fine, come on. Let us see if she would be willing to take us to Knownest?" Sabine almost dragged Ezra into the Bar and was not surprise when she spotted blood on the floor. This type of place attracted violence. She at first suspected that Ketsu was involved but her friend was leisurely sitting at a table in the corner. As they approached Ketsu looked up at them and smiled.

"I thought that was you." Ketsu said as she gestured for them to join her. Gazing fondly at Ezra then a little less fondly at Sabine. "So what brings you two to the Ass Crack of the Galaxy?"

"Hello Ketsu, I would ask the same thing." Sabine replied as she sat. "I thought you were running around Ord Mantrell or Bespin."

"No it got boring, so I thought I would check out this part of the Galaxy. So Ezra how are you, I see that you are still following Sabine around like a pet Bantha." Ketsu said smirking as she glanced over at Ezra again, hoping to upset Sabine or embarrass Ezra.

"Well he has to, since we said the Vows." Sabine retorted, smirking back at Ketsu who stated at them wide eyed. She shook her head and started to chuckle.

"It is about time you two got together. I always thought you two made a nice couple. So what do you want Sabine? That is the only reason I can think of that you would seek me out. I still am not joining the Rebels, so if that is the reason you are here then you wasted a trip to this hell hole. I still have no idea how you knew I would be here." Ketsu rambled on as she stopped. She hated when she did that, it generally happened when she was nervous or shocked.

"Actually we were hoping that you would give us a ride to Knownest." Sabine answered then decided to tell all. "We both have left the Rebels and have no intention of returning."

"You do know your Mother is not going to be exactly thrilled that you Married him don't you." Ketsu commented pointing to Ezra. Then smiled. "I think I can help you out, as long as I can be there when you tell your mother that you tell her. It will be quite a show." Sabine nodded and Ketsu smiled wider. "Then let's be off." Without warning Ezra grasped his head and fell onto the floor. His pupils dilated and his breathing became irregular. He began to have a seizure as he shuddered. "What the Hell!" Ketsu stammered out as Sabine knelt next to him, panic etched on her face as she peered down at him.

"I do not know! Ezra! Ezra!" Sabine said down at him, trying to check his vitals and bring him out of whatever was effecting him. Patrons in the Bar, shrugged and tried not to see the young man flopping on the floor. Ezra knew what was going on, in a split second Billions of minds screamed at him, bellowing in pain and agony then they were gone and he felt it all.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 11

 _(Authors Note: I know the timing is a little off, no need to respond about that. Or that this tale differs from the TV Series. I Generally on some of my stories change the history of some of the Characters.)_

 **Tantooine: Crisis**

Thrashing about, Ezra could not stop himself from feeling the massive deaths that had pushed into his mind. The Force was all around him and in that split second in a flash of light, pain and agony. He had felt it all. Behind his closed eyes he saw flashes of light penetrating his very soul. He had made a serious mistake, he had allowed himself to completely feel the Force. Trying to detect any danger towards him or Sabine. Now he was paying for that mistake. He could hear Sabine calling to him, her voice filled with dread, worry and concern all aimed at him. Focusing on her voice he heard her almost screaming to Ketsu to find a Doctor or someone to help him. Using her voice and the feelings he felt for her and those she felt for him, he began to regain control. Breathing in and out, Ezra slowly opened his eyes and saw Sabine kneeling over him, her face etched in sadness as tears flowed down her face. "Sabine." He croaked out and she smiled, throwing her arms around him holding him tightly to her. She squeezed him tightly as he tried to breath. "Sabine." He gasped out, trying to inhale. "Can't breath." He wheezed as she held him tighter. Crying in relief.

"Sabine! Loosen your hold on him, you are suffocating him!" Ketsu said loudly at Sabine as she tried to pry Sabine's death grip on Ezra to loosen it enough where Ezra could breath. Finally able to succeed Ezra breathed in and carefully put his arms around Sabine.

"It is alright, I am alright." Ezra gasped out, not sure if he was or not. As Sabine slowly released him and helped him back to the seat. She barely let him go, sitting on his lap and cried openly. Hugging him tightly but not as tightly as before. As soon as she calmed down she moved over to another chair but refused to let go of his hand. She stared at him, concern etched her face.

"What happened?" Ketsu asked. "You looked like you were dying." She stated and Sabine sniffled believing the same thing. That Ezra was dying right in front of her and she was not ready for him to leave her. She doubted that she could ever be ready for that. Ezra took a glass of water the Bartender had brought over, his own expression showed not concern but relief that someone had not died in his bar for no apparent reason. Left the glass and returned to the bar to soothe the customers that the young man was fine and that he was not poisoned. Drinking some of the water, Ezra leaned closer to Ketsu.

"Something terrible just happened, I just felt Billions of people die instantly in pain and agony. I felt a whole world die." Ezra whispered as he sat back and Ketsu looked at him with doubt.

"If that is true you would have to be a Jedi and those are not around anymore." Ketsu whispered back sarcastically. Then her eyes widened when Ezra shrugged. "Whoa. You married Sabine, does Ursa Wren know?" Ketsu whispered as she thought of Sabine bringing home a Jedi and telling her mother that she married one.

"Yes, but not that we are married." Sabine finally able to speak, but still refused to look at anyone but Ezra. Afraid that he would relapse. "Can we go, I want him to see a Physician as soon as possible. Even if it is not on Knownest." She pleaded to Ketsu who nodded. Standing and throwing a Credit Chip towards the Bartender. He grabbed it in midair and waved to Ketsu in gratitude.

Stumbling with the effort of walking, Ezra weakly followed Ketsu. While Sabine put his right arm over her shoulder to assist him in walking. She had refused to allow Ketsu to help him. Not wanting anyone to touch Ezra at the moment. Perhaps later she might, but right now all she wanted to do was hold him. Mostly to reassure herself that Ezra was not dying. When he was on the floor, in all intents and purposes dying right in front of her. Sabine was afraid; not just that he was dying right in front of her. But also that she had not told him that she was pregnant. That he was going to be a father. The very thought of him dying without knowing that hammered upon her heart. She could not tell him now, in his condition she was not sure he would understand. He was not fully coherent, even though he answered questions and spoke normally. She knew he was not fully aware yet. Reaching Ketsu's ship, they entered up the ramp and Ketsu pointed towards a single bed. "Put him on that, oh I have an emergency medical scanner station over in the corner. You might want it to check him out." Ketsu advised as she headed for the Cockpit.

Sabine barely wanted to leave Ezra long enough to grab the Medical Scanner from its recharging station. Forcing herself to do so, she walked over briskly not taking her eyes off Ezra. Grabbed the Scanner and returned. Running it over him. She frowned as it indicated that he was dehydrated and suffering from fatigue. "You rest." She ordered him with a placid stare. Then as she returned the scanner ran it over herself, focusing the greenish light on her stomach. Then smirked when she saw the results. "Yep I am pregnant." She thought as she put it back into the charger, carefully erasing the memory of her scan. Glancing over to Ezra to make sure that he was following his orders. Which of course he was not. Storming back over glared down at him. "Go to sleep or you are going to regret it." Though she had no idea what type of punishment she would conduct on him. But with a resigned look, Ezra closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

"How is he doing?" Ketsu asked as she stepped out of the Cockpit into the small room. Sabine noticed that Ketsu's concern was sincere. She smiled at Ketsu and exhaled.

"He will be fine, I wish I knew what caused this. I have limited understanding of the Force and the Jedi; from watching him and Kanan. But I have never seen either of them react that way before." Sabine answered Ketsu then glanced back over at her Husband. Ketsu stepped closer so that she would not inadvertently allow Ezra to hear her.

"I think I know, it is all over the Imperial News Media. There was a natural disaster on Alderaan. The whole planet exploded." Ketsu whispered almost in denial that something that incredible could happen. "Billions died. They are saying there was not even enough time for evacuation." That struck Sabine like a blaster bolt in the chest. Billions snuffed out in an instant.

"No it was the Empire." Ezra said solemnly, his voice hardened and without any feelings. "The Empire destroyed Alderaan." His eyes closed he barely stirred as he let that statement seem to echo through the small ship. Both Sabine and Ketsu stared at Ezra as if he was mistaken, he had to be. But Sabine knew Ezra well enough to know he wasn't.

 **Lothal: The New TIE Fighter Factory**

The overbearing smugness of the Empire that provided barely any Security was typical. The Higher Command on Lothal were unconcerned about the Security of one of the Imperial Factories, believing that no one would ever attack or damage anything that belonged to the Empire. Who would dare? Was the common misconception that those in command believed. Well Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Ryder Azadi's Rebels would dare. Sneaking into the Factory was easy, to Hera's estimation a Herd of Banthas could sneak through the current Empire's Security at the Factory. Moving among the exo-frames of TIE Interceptors that were on the assembly line. She attached a thermal detonator on the newest Prototype. It had been reworked and reconstructed. Meanwhile Kanan and Zeb were doing the same with other critical parts and computers. Ryder and his team of five Rebels waited outside to provide cover if needed. Stepping over to another Prototype she attached another Detonator. They had to hurry, the Lotholian workers and engineers would be soon coming to restart production. Attaching the final detonator, she rejoined Kanan and Zeb. "It is such a pity, they are so pretty." Hera stated with admiration at the three Prototypes that she had just attached bombs to.

"You are not flying one." Kanan stated firmly knowing that Hera would love to just steal one and give it a try. "If we are done, let's get out of here. We only have thirty minutes before the Crews come back and I would prefer not to hurt any of them." Moving quickly the three slipped outside then with the rest of the Rebels headed for the open Plains of Lothal. Reaching a small hill, just as the bombs exploded. The fire was spectacular as the Factory started burning. Imperial Emergency Response Units rushed into the area, sirens blared as they attempted to douse the flames.

"That should delay them for about a month." Ryder stated out of breath from the mad dash up the hill. Turning to see Shuttles and Fire Shuttles converge onto the Factory. As he looked through his Micro-Binoculars he laughed. The oncoming workers watched the fire, then almost together left to go home. They would not be forced to work tonight. At that moment Kanan peered upward, he felt it. The sudden mass death of a world. Thankfully he had reduced his connection to the Force in case an Inquisitor was nearby. But he still felt it. The Pain. The Agony. The death of a World. It flowed through the Force like a wave of despair. Hera saw him and moved closer.

"Something wrong Dear?" Hera asked concerned as Kanan did not respond immediately as he continued to look star ward. His face contorting with pain. Gasping out.

"A World just died." Kanan wheezed out as he stared, not moving. It required Hera to move him along back to the Speeder and the Speeder Bikes that waited for them to use to leave the area and return to their hidden base of operations. On the way, Kanan expected to feel the residing emissions or resonating flow reflecting off Ezra. But he felt nothing. That confirmed it for Kanan. Ezra was no longer on Lothal. If he had been, Kanan knew he would have felt his presence from such a disaster. As they arrived at the base camp, Hera dragged him to their tent and made him lie down. He fell asleep in a daze with Hera holding him a few minutes later.

 **Deep Space: In Route to Knownest**

Sitting by the small bed, Sabine stared at Ezra with deep concern. After his announcement about Alderaan he had passed out. She frowned at him, she knew he would be fine eventually. If nothing else her Husband was resilient, that was one of the many reasons she loved him. There were so many reasons she had a hard time counting them all. The best reason was that he also loved her for numerous reasons. What concerned her was that she did not know if he was in any condition to face her Mother. If he faltered in her mothers presence, it could be mistaken that he was not worthy of Sabine. That could be disastrous. "He seems to be resting peacefully." Ketsu remarked as she came back from the Cockpit, she had readjusted the course to make sure that they were still heading to Knownest.

"Yes he is." Sabine said as she held his hand loosely. Then carefully removed her hand and moved over to the small table within the room, sitting on one of the stools that were attached to the deck. Ketsu took the other.

"I am amazed that you finally admitted that you felt something for him. I noticed it the first time I saw him that you wanted him." Ketsu commented, reaching into a cold storage bin and removed a bottle of Mandalorian Mist Ale. Then pulled out two mugs. As she filled hers she reached over to fill Sabine's but stopped when Sabine put her hand over the Mug. Ketsu looked at her puzzled.

"I can't drink anything like that. Do you have any Bantha Milk or Nuitra-Juice?" Sabine asked as Ketsu suddenly understood. Only a someone that was a health nut would drink Bantha Milk or Nuitra-Juice. Or someone that was pregnant. Seeing the odd expression on Ketsu's face, Sabine guessed that her friend had deduced the reason Sabine could not drink the Mist Ale. "According to your Med Scanner, two weeks and four days. If you are wondering." She whispered in Mandalorian.

"That is, well I have to say interesting. I suspect that he does not know yet." Ketsu whispered back in Mandalorian. Sabine shook her head negatively, then smiled. "Don't you think you should tell him?"

"Not yet, I want to announce it in front of him, my Mother and Clan all at once. I am hoping it will legitimize my choice in him." Sabine whispered back still in Mandalorian. She did not want Ezra being able to ease drop this time. "If nothing else it will make it that My Mother cannot execute him. The scandal alone would definitely make her want him around."

"Oh I bet it will, now I definitely want to be there. Just to see his and your Mothers expression. I even think your Father will be a little taken back when he hears it." Ketsu whispered in Mandalorian then smirked openly. "Imperials boarding the ship!" Ketsu said normally and in basic. Seeing no reaction from Ezra, Sabine smiled. "I think we can talk in Basic. He is down for the count."

Sabine looked over at Ezra, he was unconscious and probably will for hours. "Lets talk about something else then. You never asked why we left the Rebellion." Ketsu shrugged, but she was curious.

"Why did you, I thought it was something you both would want to see to the end?" Ketsu asked leaning closer. Sabine put her elbows on the small table.

"Well actually it was my Mother's fault. She ordered me to break whatever connection I might have had with him. I said to him words that I should have never said." Sabine said as she thought back to the evening that she had said those hurtful words to the one that she adored and discovered that she loved.

"What words, just so I know?" Ketsu could see that Sabine was still upset about saying something that devastating, even though she never meant it. Closing her eyes, Sabine bit her lip.

"The exact words were. I am sorry Ezra, I cannot love you or be with you. Those words will cause me to regret ever saying something so hurtful the rest of my life. He was so devastated that he left that night. I had torn his heart out and after I found out I went after him. Though it was difficult. He had covered his trail really effectively." Sabine smiled with admiration as she glanced over at him. "What bugged me is he used tricks I taught him, so it took me a couple of days. I doubt anyone else could have found his trail or him."

"Then what happened?" Ketsu asked her curiosity piqued. Wanting all the details.

"It was not exactly a pleasant rendezvous. We ended up yelling at each other. and there was a small tousle. Which resulted in us kissing for the first time, then it escalated in us doing something else." Sabine said raising one of her eyebrows, hoping Ketsu did not ask too much about that detail.

"Whoa, wait. You two.." Ketsu saw the slight discomfort on Sabine's face. "That is a big no-no, especially for you. What if you two did not take the Vows? I mean your Mother would have had a stroke if she found out that he did not take the Vows with you after, you know. Sex. Knowing her she would have sent out the hunters to drag him before her and make you two take them." Ketsu said as she smirked. Then seeing Sabine's expression she fully understood. "You knew that, wow. Talk about being sneaky."

"I did not think it would come to that, he loves me and would probably have taken the Vows right after that first night." Sabine gloated as she thought back to that night. The night that they both gave their Virginity to each other. She also enjoyed the multiple times that they continued to have sex afterwards. Though she still somewhat wished she had not skipped taking the Injections. Being in her condition was not planned and she had hoped to wait a year or two. She just hoped that her condition did not interfere with her sex life with him. That would be a complete disaster. She had grown liking having sex with him and if some Doctor told her not too, she wondered if she could. Even now it took a lot of her self control not to slip into bed with him and initiate something physical while in route to Knownest. Believing Ketsu would confine herself to the Cockpit until she and Ezra were done. But in his current state, she wanted him to rest as much as possible.

"When you see your Mother, I would suggest that you do not tell her that. Also you might want to remind her, that if it was not for him. You would still be an outcast, not part of your family or clan. That he helped you save your Father, risking his life to make sure that he was not killed. Oh yeah I heard all about it." Ketsu advised. "Remind her what Wren Clan of the House Vizsla owes Ezra Bridger and Ursa Wren Countess of your Clan does owe him." Sabine thought about it, her Clan does owe Ezra a tremendous debt. He may have done it all for her in an attempt to impress her, but in the end he also did it for her Clan.

"You are right, Wren Clan of the House Vizsla owes him. More than I think my Mother realizes. He had saved my life so many times at the risk of his own that if nothing else the only way to settle that debt is me. My hand. That is brilliant, thank you my friend." Sabine said to Ketsu smiling. She could now wait until after Ezra was firmly accepted to announce that she was expecting. Not use her pregnancy as a means for Ursa Wren to accept that she and Ezra are married.

 **Knownest: Wren Clan of the House Vizsla**

To say that Ursa Wren the Countess of the Clan was unhappy would be an understatement. She had still not heard from Sabine, nothing not a word. That bothered and upset her. She had realized to late that she may have made a mistake ordering Sabine to severe any emotional ties that her daughter might have with that boy and that was an error in her judgement. She did not know why she let other Clans dictate and demand what was best for Sabine. Ursa never let anyone do that before. In her haste to form unions with some of the other Clans she allowed them to force her to go against her better judgement and now Sabine had not been heard from for almost a month. "Sabine will contact us, eventually." Alrich, Ursa Wren's husband said as he took her hand and held it. Grimacing Ursa shook her head.

"I was so foolish. Never realizing that she cared deeply for the boy and here I order her to abandon him. If anyone told me to do that to you, I would have done exactly what Sabine has done." Ursa admitted as she thought about it. Though she had no idea what Sabine had done. She suspected by now she had found the boy, no one gets away from a Mandalorian. Not even a Jedi. There are two possibilities that Ursa knew would happen. Once Sabine found him and decided to just stay with him, no serious connection other then being his comrade and friend. The other they took the Vows and now Sabine as young as she was, is married to an equally young man. That one made her wince. He was a good young man, but he had nothing. He was nothing, sure he was a Jedi but that was something that no longer was acceptable. She would not allow such a union, so he would have to be executed to free Sabine from her Vows. There was no other choice.

"Mother." Triston came in excited, rushing forward towards the double Chair of the Clan. "We just received word, Sabine is on her way here. They just passed the sentry line and should be landing in the next hour." Smiling up at Ursa and Alrich Wren. "Sabine is coming home." The word that Sabine was not alone stuck in Ursa's mind as she began to wonder who was with Sabine.

"Prepare to greet them and her." Ursa Wren commanded as Triston bowed and made his way to the outer door. Glancing over at Alrish, she exhaled. "I hope it is not bad news, husband. Otherwise we might have more blood on our hands." If she suspected was with her daughter and what has occurred between them.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 12

 **Knownest:** **Wren Clan of the House Vizsla**

 **Crisis of Consequences**

To Sabine the whole situation was not good. Ezra was still not up to even walking unassisted, whatever happened to him when Alderaan had been destroyed was still effecting him. He was weakened and seemed to be partially not really mentally stable. He feigned it of course for her benefit. But she knew that he was still emotionally and physically not up to facing her Mother, Ursa Wren. That would mean it was up to her and she would succeed. Especially with the good advise Ketsu had suggested. As they entered the Main Hall, to Sabine's surprise her mother actually looked down at Ezra with some concern but the expression or concern did not last. "I hope that you are not about to announce that this one is your Husband, Daughter. Because if you are, I plan on revoking the right to reject and have him executed." Ursa said firmly staring down at Sabine and Ezra with no hint of reluctance on doing just that. First putting Ezra into a chair nearby, he was willing to stand next to her, but Sabine did not want him to overdo it.

"Sit there and say nothing." Sabine commanded Ezra, then she stood straight and proud. "Yes Mother, I have come with the one that I have chosen as my Husband. We have taken the vows and I wish to challenge your decision to have him executed." That caused some mumbling among the others in the vast room. Standing off in a corner Ketsu smirked.

"Give it to them girl." Ketsu whispered barely audible. "Let them have it." Ursa frowned down at Sabine and shook her head.

"Sabine Wren, even though I am your mother I must uphold the dictates of our customs. This young man Ezra Bridger is unworthy to be your Husband, to release you from your union he must be executed. I very much doubt you would be able to change my mind on this." Ursa silently hoped that whatever defense Sabine had thought up would appease not only her but the whole Clan. "So make your challenge." Sabine began to pace, she was nervous but had thought out how to proceed.

"I have been raised as a Mandalorian, to respect our traditions and customs. Especially to adhere to our Honor. I must ask if that is true of our Clan. Do we adhere to honor?" Sabine finished walking and glanced around the Hall. All the members present stiffened slightly. "Good I have their attention." She thought as Ursa scowled at her.

"Of course we adhere to honor in all forms, please continue." Ursa commanded as she held back a grin. She suspected that she knew where Sabine was going with this. But she was wrong.

"So we adhere to honor in all forms, does that include debts of honor that we owe?" Sabine stared up at her mother who nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "We owe a serious debt of honor to Ezra Bridger. More than we owe or have owed to anyone outside our Clan." The voices from the others stopped and every eye was on either Ezra or her.

"I believe we repaid that debt when you took some of our Clansmen to help free those at the Rebel Base." Ursa commented, not understanding where Sabine was going with this. But she was interested.

"Oh did we, consider this Milady. In the time I have known him he has saved my life at least seven times, at risk to his own. He has also helped rescue and save your Husband, my Father from the hands of the Imperials and Gar Saxton, at the risk of his own life. He then helped and aided us begin the fight for freedom against the Empire. Do any of you believe that the one time that our Clan aided him; that those Debts has been repaid in full?" Sabine asked not only her Mother but those inside the Great Hall. That hit Ursa like a bomb.

"No that does not." Alrich said besides Ursa. "Far from it, we owe him more than anyone could hope to repay. Do you not agree Wife and Countess?" Several others in the Hall nodded, almost all but a few. But those remained completely silent.

"Then would not my hand be sufficient payment of that debt. He desires or wants nothing else, just me." Sabine stated, smiling lovingly over at Ezra who seemed to sit straighter in his chair. He nodded in full agreement. Because it was true, he did not want anything else. Just Sabine.

Ursa sat there staring first at Sabine then at Ezra. Her eyes widened in shock, her daughter had just made a very convincing challenge. They did owe him, more than the Clan had ever owed anyone else in all its history. Standing she kept her expression neutral. "I will need to discuss this with my Husband Alrich and our son Triston. After deliberations we will provide our verdict." Taking Alrich's hand, she and the two others of her immediate family walked into an adjoining room. Inside Ursa Wren flopped into a chair, while Alrich and Triston sat on other seats. "I never suspected that, I am really impressed with her challenge." Ursa said with admiration.

"Yes she definitely hit a solid mark in there didn't she." Triston added as he frowned. He did admire Ezra but he did not want him married to his sister. But the argument that she had used was turning his dislike of her being married to him. The Clan did owe him a huge debt. Looking over at his Father who shrugged.

"I already voiced my opinion, which I should have not done and you have my apologies for saying that out there. Ursa we do owe Ezra Bridger more than just for what he has done for our Clan. But what he has done for Sabine and what he will do for her. I personally have never seen her so happy and content. She clearly loves him and he loves her. But how do we show all that he is worthy of Sabine and acceptance."

Ursa Knew what to do, leading them back out. Returning to the Main Hall, she immediately announced her what she believed would resolve it all. "We have come to a decision. Stand Bridger and face us." Ezra stood weakly, but gained resolve as he moved to stand next to Sabine. "We have decided that we do owe you a debt, so we are not going to have you executed. If you leave immediately without Sabine. Doing so and you live. If you remain you will die." Sabine stared up at her Mother in shock and anger, but before she could reject, Ezra spoke.

"Then I die, I would rather die then be without Sabine." Reaching into his bag Ezra pulled out his Lightsaber and turned towards Sabine, Without her being able to react he used the Force to levitate her gently over towards Ketsu, setting down just as gently, then held her there with the Force. Sabine struggled against the power that kept her from pushing her way to him. Tears running down her face. Ezra tossed his Lightsaber up to Ursa, she caught it and looked down at the weapon. "Please make it quick, I am a little weakened and do not know how long I can keep Sabine away." Kneeling he bowed his head to the floor, now straining to keep Sabine away.

Sabine screamed in anguish. "No Mother do not do this! Please do not take my Ezra away from me!" Crying hysterically she tried valiantly to rush to him, but he held her firmly keeping her from stopping her Mother from killing him. Her feet scraped the floor and her face contorted into pain. Not physical pain but emotional. "If you kill him I will never forgive you!" She bellowed. Ursa walked down the steps and she noticed that almost all of her Clan was watching her, their bodies tense and she saw some shake their heads negatively. Their Helmeted Heads moving side to side. Even Triston was tense as she made her way to stand before Ezra Bridger. Igniting the Lightsaber, she swung it experimentally around hearing the energy blade slice the air. Humming menacingly. Sabine screamed and thrashed. Ursa raised the glowing blade up and brought it down towards him.

Closing his eyes, Ezra waited for the deadly weapon to cut deep down into his body, ending his life. He looked over at Sabine and her expression was of pain, agony and shock. She was screaming in anguish as she kept eye contact with him. Silently pleading with him not to allow this to happen. He smiled over to her. "Remember I love you." He said towards her, then waited for the end.

 **Lothal: Contact**

Kneeling on the open Plains, Kanan felt outward with the Force. Meditating. At times it helped him maintain some measure of control or provided him with guidance. Unfortunately at this moment it did not. The feelings of such devastating loss of life echoed in his mind and soul. The Imperial News Media was stating it was a Natural Disaster. He did not believe that, nor did any of his friends. Somehow the Empire thoroughly destroyed Alderaan and if they did that changed the whole Rebellion. The Empire would use Alderaan's destruction and scare all those that opposed the Empire. Fear would drive any support or those that wished to stand against the Empire into submission. The problem was he did not know what to do. Hera was attempting to contact Yavin, but so far they were not responding. "Still no contact, I have tried every frequency and even contacted General Garm Bel Iblis. He has also heard nothing from Yavin. He is taking his fleet further into the Outer Rim until he hears something." Hera said to Kanan as he made no sign of hearing her. Garm wants to know if we want to join him."

Still not responding, Kanan considered the offer. He was reluctant to rejoin an organized group of Rebels. It had not worked out as expected so far. When those that were part Commander Sato's group it was acceptable. But when they were attacked and reduced to only a few, they were forced to join those on Yavin. While Garm set out to hide his Fleet. But that Fleet was no Match for the Empire. A couple of Frigates and Corvette Cruisers. So instead he, Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Ezra came to Lothal. "Let us think about it, give it some time. Perhaps they moved the Base off Yavin and have not had time to contact any of the Cells in operation yet." Kanan finally replied. Hera nodded and went back to the Ghost. Deciding to try her Father next. Alone again Kanan continued to Meditate, trying to seek an answer. At that second he felt hot breath on his face. Opening his senses he felt the creature before him. He could see it in the Force.

"DUNN." The Large Animal said to him. Then it whined and Kanan stood. He reached out and touched the Animal and his eyebrows rose. It was a Loth-Wolf and it had a deep connection to the Force. He felt the Wolf move, and Kanan knew it wanted him to mount it. Climbing aboard it dipped its head and started to run. Taking Kanan to who knows where.

 **Knownest: The Death of Ezra Bridger**

The anticipation of being executed was making it feel longer then it actually was. Ezra did not want to take his eyes off Sabine. Deciding if this was to be his end he wanted to see her right to the point that he died. The waiting for Ursa Wren to either slash or plunge the Lightsaber Blade into him, was making him anxoius. He almost imagined the feeling of searing heat of the Blade within his body, burning and cauterizing as it hopefully ended his life without too much pain. But he knew there would be pain and agony afterwards, most of it from Sabine. She would feel it the rest of her life, that along with anger and hatred towards her family. That he did not want. He hoped that she understood why he was doing this, he wanted her to be with her family and her Clan. Finally the waiting was too much, looking up he expected to see Ursa strike, but it never came, he saw Ursa holding the Lightsaber a few inches over him. She was smiling, then with a simple gesture deactivated the Lightsaber. "I believe he passed our little test. He is more than worthy and I believe we do owe him a debt that we will repay. Sabine will be that payment. Rise, oh and you can release Sabine." He did and she ran to him, dropping to the floor and put her arms around him. Kissing him as hard as she could. He held her rocking her in his arms. After a few minutes she was able to control herself briefly. Her face contorted into rage.

"Do not ever do that again!" Sabine yelled then slugged Ezra with her fist right into his jaw and the whole Hall laughed as he hit the floor, staring up at her holding his bruised chin. "Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought you were about to be killed and I will not go through that!" Allowing them a few more minutes to compose themselves, Ursa continued to smile down at them, handing the weapon down to him. He took it and placed it on the floor. His jaw was throbbing but he did not feel it, all he felt was Sabine back holding him tightly, once again crying.

"Congratulations Daughter, your challenge has been accomplished and you have won. Ezra Bridger Wren you may live but your life now belongs to Sabine." Ursa announced then smiled. "Now let us discuss when you might give us some Heirs to the Wren Family." Sabine looked up at her Mother and sniffed. Tears still ran down her face and she tried to smile. Failing she instead told them all.

"There is nothing to discuss." Sabine said as she again tried to smile, her arms began to cramp but she was not going to release Ezra yet. She was to relieved that he did not die that she could not let go. Her Mother frowned. Visibly upset.

"You are going to have children are you not, I personally would like grandchildren and part of your Vows dictate that you will raise your Children as warriors. So you must have children." Ursa demanded wanting Sabine and Ezra to produce those Heirs within a timely manner. A year or two at most.

"Mother you do not understand. We already have an Heir growing inside me." Sabine finally was able to smirk. "Ezra I am pregnant." She stated seeing his eyes widen, then stare at her. Finally he rocked back, as he fainted. "You called it Ketsu." Kneeling over him, Sabine slapped Ezra's face attempting to bring him around. All she could think of was he had just meekly knelt before her mother ready to be executed and her informing him that she was pregnant and he fainted. The humor of the situation could be heard in the Hall. Even Ursa chuckled at the fact that Ezra would bravely face execution, but hearing that Sabine was pregnant caused him to faint. As he slowly came to, he blinked his eyes up at her.

"What happened? I thought I heard you just said that you are pregnant and then everything went black." Ezra said as he slowly sat up and Sabine smiled evilly at him.

"You fainted and you heard right. I am pregnant." Sabine saw his eyes widen again. "Do not faint again." She ordered as she sternly shook her head.

"Yes please, do not faint. This is a time of celebration." Ursa declared then became sedated. "But first we must discuss what we will do, even though he is considered an important instrumental resource at the beginning of the uprising of Mandalore. The Jedi are not well liked among our people. We need to discover a means to hide the fact that he is here and I want both of you to remain here." Standing she gestured for Ezra, Sabine and Triston to follow her and Alrich to another room to discuss it further. "Word of Ezra Bridger or Sabine being here is not to be announced!" She said loudly to those within the Hall. The ten or twelve Clan Members in attendance bowed with obedience. Inside a similar small room that held a half dozen chairs and before anything else. Ursa hugged first Sabine, then Ezra. "I am so happy that I want to dance. But at the moment we must discuss how we are going to handle this." Ursa allowed Alrich and Triston to hug or congratulate Sabine and Ezra. Then they all sat. "Now it is imperative that no one knows that he is here. The ramifications could be disastrous."

"So what do we do?" We cannot put him in the dungeon and pretend he is not here. Though it would make it easy for me to ensure that he does nothing stupid or reckless." Sabine said smiling over at Ezra. "He has a habit of endangering himself." Ezra barely heard her as he stared at Sabine, he was still dazed that she was pregnant. At that moment a Stormtrooper Battalion could burst through the door and he would not be able to take his eyes off her. Sabine saw his expression and wondered if he had a relapse of what had happened to him the other day. Waving her hand in front of his eyes, he blinked. "Hello are you in there?" She asked.

"Yes, sorry. I just can't think at the moment." Ezra replied and still stared. Ursa chuckled.

"He will come out of it in time. Your father could not stop smiling and had this stupid look on his face for days, when I was pregnant with Triston. Exactly the same expression Ezra has at the moment." Ursa told Sabine as she just decided to ignore Ezra for now, any input he would give would be essentially worthless. Looking over she noticed that Alrich also had a foolish smile on his face. Exhaling she shook her head. "Alright none of you with a Y-Chromosome needs to leave and allow Sabine and I to come up with how to solve this." Ezra, Alrich and Triston stared at Ursa and she scowled. "Leave." She ordered and the three stood and left reluctantly. "With them in their own little worlds, any suggestions they might provide would be a waste of time. So let us think, the Dungeon is not really acceptable. Mainly because we have not used it almost fifty years."

"I was not serious about the Dungeon. Could we fake his death, that would remove him from being sought by the Rebel Alliance or the Empire." Sabine suggested and Ursa considered that. It had a beginning of an idea.

"Yes, that might just work. I was also thinking that we could also change his name. Of course he would be Ezra Bridger Wren among the Clan, but to anyone outside the Clan he would use some other name." Ursa added then had an after thought. "It will also be required that he does not carry his Lightsaber in the open and he will have to wear Armor."

Sabine exhaled, taking the trials for an outsider to be a Mandalorian was not easy. "That might be a problem, he is not the most coordinated person when using a Jet Pack. Hell he had trouble using a Booster Pack. I cannot see him trying to fly with a Jet Pack without crashing into something." Sabine commented as she considered all the trials. some of the others he would and could do easily. Ursa chuckled again.

"When the time comes we will just see how well he does." Ursa then laid out her plan for Ezra Bridger to fake his own death. It would have to be unrelated to the Wren Clan and it would have to have witnesses that were not Mandalorian. The Empire would be the best ones to announce that he had died. The problem they were having was how to do it without Ezra actually be in danger or risk his life. Sabine did not want him to no longer put himself in such situations anymore, she wanted him around. Then she had it, a perfect plan and all that was required would be a Star Fighter and a couple of Imperial Fighters with current transponder codes. They would also need the current location of an Imperial Strike Cruiser and a large civilian populace.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 13

 **Knownest: The Plan to Kill Ezra Bridger**

Essentially the plan had three parts. The first one involved Ezra flying an A-Wing Fighter, while wearing full Mandalorian Battle Space Armor (MBSA). Not the lightweight Armor that Sabine or the others wore. Thus the start of problems. For one the Battle Space Armor was eight times as bulky and heavy as conventional Mandalorian Armor. That in itself resulted in another problem. Ezra would have no room to sit in the Cockpit of a conventional A-Wing Fighter and be able to actually pilot the craft. Then there was another problem with that, at some point he would have to Eject while wearing the Armor. The Ejection system was not designed for such weight, so it burned out almost immediately. Thus Sabine and Ketsu had to redesign the Cockpit and put in a larger Ejector, while making room for Ezra and the MBSA. Taking out all of the components, including the Navigational Computer and the seat. Which would leave only the Control Stick and the Accelerator. Nothing else. The A-Wing would not even have weapons when they were finally done with the redesign.

The Second part required that just before Ezra flew the A-Wing into the Target area. Ketsu and Triston had to sneak onto one of the Local TIE Fighter Bases and steal two TIE Fighters without being seen or detected. Then using explosives to destroy the other fighters, the Fighter Tower and Communications at the Base . Ensuring that the Transponder Codes were not changed to indicate that the Fighters were not active or stolen. The last part of the Plan, Ezra would fly the A-Wing into an active Imperial controlled Sector, using special Jammers that would show a dozen A-Wings about to attack. He would then pretend to engage so that the TIE Fighters flown by Ketsu and Triston could shoot and destroy the A-Wing. Supposedly killing him. Of course during the high theatrical dogfight Ezra had to send out an open communication identifying himself and that he was unable to escape. Right after Ketsu struck near the Engines with Blaster Fire, Ezra was to shut down the Engines, use the Ejection System and float away while Triston targeted and destroyed the Fighter. Leaving the illusion that Ezra was disintegrated in the resulting explosion, aided by carefully placed Thermal Detonator. When Sabine and Ursa discussed the plan to Ezra, he did not take it very well.

"I know you Mandalorians are generally crazy so I must know. ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS?" Ezra asked as Sabine and Ursa chuckled. "Any part of that could get me killed. I know sometimes I do reckless things, but this is beyond what I would consider sane." He complained as he looked at Sabine wondering if she was actually serious about him doing any of that. She had and it did worry her, there were several times within the whole plan that Ezra could be killed by accident.

"Ezra we considered all of the risks. Do you think I would go alone with this if I thought that there was any danger that you would be killed or injured. We thought of every possible contingencies to make sure you are perfectly safe." Sabine stated, she was the one that demanded that Ezra wear Battle Space Armor. Even with the massive explosion the Armor would protect Ezra even if he was inside the Ship. The only danger would be if Triston or Ketsu accidentally shot him with the TIE Blaster Cannons. But there was one possibility that she would make sure that did not happen. As Ursa went over the plan again to Ezra and when it would occur in five days. At that moment Sabine touched Triston's arm and led him over to the other side of the Main Hall. "I want you to tell Mother you cannot do this."

Triston looked at his sister in confusion. "Why? I am willing, it sounds like a good plan." She exhaled and frowned.

"That way, I can. Mother does not want to endanger me; because of my pregnancy. But she is willing to risk my Husband, my Ezra. I need to be there to ensure that nothing goes wrong." Sabine stated looking over at Ezra as he listened again to the Plan to have him fake his death. Still not fully convinced that it would work. "I can't lose him Brother, I just can't." Triston nodded he understood, but he did not want to risk her either. So he would have to convince her to remain and let him do this.

"Sabine, I know you worry. But if you are there he will worry about you. Ezra will have to be more concerned with what he has to do for the plan to work. If his concentration is not fully on the timing he could miss the mark and be killed." Triston advised as he saw her slowly relent.

"It is hard for me to agree Brother, I guess I have to trust you and Ketsu to keep him safe. He has this bad habit of being reckless. I am hoping this would be the last time that he ever endangers himself." Sabine admitted as she nodded. "Fine I will remain and hope that I will see him again." Determined if it would take five days to prepare she would spend that time with him. Striding over taking his hand and led him away back to their bedroom. Deciding that Ketsu and Triston can make the modifications to the A-Wing and attach it to Ketsu's ship the Shadow Caster. She wanted to spend that time alone with Ezra.

 **Corella Tania Lines Entertainment Satellite: Four Days Nine Hours Later**

To maintain control of who enters and leaves Corella and it's outlining System. The Imperial Strike Cruiser "Hunter" maintains a constant patrol of the transfer point that is the exact location of the Tania Ship Cruise line. The Satellite is nothing more than a fancy Hotel Casino and has almost an endless flow of Civilian Transports and Ships entering and leaving. That made it the perfect stage for Ezra to fake his death. Two hours ago, Ketsu dropped Ezra and his A-Wing off at the outskirts of the Transfer Point. From there he was to fly the Ship at Sublight speed towards the Sector. It would take him Three Hours to be in sensor range. During that time, Ketsu and Triston would sneak onto the TIE Fighter Base on one of the Asteroids and borrow two TIE Fighters. For Ezra flying a cramped Fighter was no fun, he could barely move and at that moment his nose itched. Unable to scratch made it worse. "I have no idea why agree to this." He said out loud as his voice echoed in the helmet of the Mandalorian Space Battle Armor. He had seen Imperial Space Trooper Armor and he wondered if the Imperials got the idea from seeing the Mandalorian SBA because the Imperial was way understated compared to what Ezra was wearing now. Looking over he could see the TIE Fighter Base and he wondered if Ketsu and Triston had accomplished their part of the mission yet.

At the TIE Fighter Base, Triston slipped through the Anti Gravity Fence and made his way towards the TIE Holding Field. Twelve of the worthless Fighters sat poised on their Solar Panels. Ketsu was a couple meters away, eyeing the closest TIE Fighter. "I will take that one, you the other one." Ketsu stated pointing to the two closest fighters. Smiling as she ran off to also do the part of the plan that involved her and the explosives she carried. As Triston ran his four explosives over to the Control Tower and the Communications dish. Returning to the Fighter, Triston moved up inside and removed his helmet. Attaching the Data Feed to his Helmet he plugged it into the TIE Fighter so he could target and fly the stupid thing. Lifting off, he flew the TIE Straight up and as it cleared the Landing Field the explosives detonated.

"Well part one is accomplished, now onto part two." Triston muttered as Ketsu joined him and they headed for the Rendezvous with Ezra. Behind them rose the Shadow Caster, slave rigged to follow her Beckon all the way. After they destroy the A-Wing Ezra needed to magnetically attach to the Shadow then it would fly behind a barren Asteroid. All of that was added to the Plan when they arrived and saw that there was no places for Ezra to wait for them to pick him up. Initially Ursa and Sabine believed that Ezra was to use the limited thrusters of the MSBA to make his way to an Asteroid. That had to change to the back-up contingency plan when they discovered that all of the smaller floating Asteroids were no longer near the engagement area. So much for the perfect plan. Each change made the whole thing more difficult.

Entering the Sector another deviation to the Plan was now right in front of him. Not only was there an Imperial Strike Cruiser at the Tania Satellite, but a Star Destroyer was nearby. In route they learned that the Rebel Alliance on Yavin had destroyed the Death Star. So the Empire in preparation for any uprisings had dispatched most of the Imperial Fleet to key sectors. To Ezra's dismay this was a key sector in space travel. Thus an Imperial Star Destroyer was now right in front of him. "I do not remember any contingency plans that covered this huge fuck-up." Ezra stated as he exhaled, knowing in fourteen minutes the Sensor Officer on either Imperial ship would detect him. "Well here goes everything." Tapping the Jammers the one thing that would probably save his life, he increased the speed of the A-Wing to maximum. Clicking on the Transmitter with the recorded responses from the imaginary Eleven Fighters. "All Fighters this is Commander Ezra Bridger, prepare to engage." He said feeling like an idiot. Closing his eyes he let himself flow into the Force, he immediately began maneuvers to keep the two Capital ships from blowing him from the stars. Then he felt them, Ketsu and Triston flying towards him. "Well time to put on the show." Aiming away from the Two TIE's he sent the ship into a barrel roll, feeling the exact moment when ketsu's Blaster Bolts barely touched the port Engine. Shutting down both, and hitting the smoke release that would billow smoke out the back of the A-Wing. "This is Bridger, I have been hit. Taking Evasive." He announced on the open frequency, reaching out to hit the Ejection button. With no more than a hiss, the canopy slide back and Ezra was hurled straight upward. From a distance no one could see it, there was no flash of ignition from the Ejection System or anything else. Keeping his focus on the Control Stick, Ezra used the Force to make the A-Wing appear to be going evasive. At that moment Triston swooped in and destroyed the A-Wing. It exploded brightly twice what it normally would do. Floating off behind some small Asteroids, The Shadow was waiting. Attaching with the Magnetic Locks on the back of the MSBA, he waited for Ketsu and Triston to arrive and get aboard. Ten minutes later still attached to the Ship, it streaked off into Hyperspace. Mission accomplished, to all those watching and listening. Ezra Bridger just died.

 **Knownest: Sabine's and Ezra's Bedroom**

Sabine sat in front of the Terminal in the Main Communications Room; switching through the different Imperial Media stations. It had been three hours since the bogus attack and fake death of Ezra Bridger and still no coverage stating anything. Ketsu would maintain Communications Blackout until they arrived five hours from now and the suspense was killing Sabine. If they had been successful the Imperial Network would be reporting it almost non-stop. Especially with the debacle with the New Imperial Space Station the Death Star being destroyed. Imperial loyalist would love to hear that a Jedi known as Ezra Bridger had died. It would somewhat equal out the tragedy of the Death Star being destroyed. "Any transmissions or broadcast yet?" Ursa Wren, Sabine's mother asked anxiously as she stepped into the medium sized room.

"Nothing and it will be another five hours before Ketsu sends a transmission. By now they have stopped at Dantooine so Ezra can get out of the MSBA. The Empire has not made any broadcasts yet." Sabine answered as she clicked through the channels again. Most of the News Media was focused on ridiculous propaganda that was supposed to persuade the populaces that everything was status quo. "Still nothing, this is killing me mother. I have no idea if it all went according to plan and Ezra, Triston and Ketsu are alive or dead." Mostly she was worried about Ezra, if anything drastic went wrong he would do some stupid, reckless, potentially dangerous and of course self sacrificing. Just to ensure that Ketsu and Triston would not be harmed, captured or killed. That was what infuriated her so about him, that was also one of the many reasons she loved him so much.

"They will be fine, even with any deviations they will succeed and come home safe." Ursa knew they were hollow words of support but she had to say them, try to make her daughter feel better. Especially in Sabine's condition. Thankfully on one of the printed Holo News Media Channels. Reading it out loud.

"This is a special report. A failed Rebel terrorist attack at the Tania Satellite has just occurred. A well known Terrorist Rebel Officer by the name of Ezra Bridger led a surprise and unprovoked attack on the Sector and has been killed in that attack. Two of the responding Imperial TIE Fighters had successfully destroyed his Fighter with him inside, the rest of the attackers have fled. An investigation will be conducted. But at this moment another threat to Galactic Peace has been neutralized. We will have further updates when they are available." Sabine reread it to herself, hoping that Ezra was not really dead, but that this was part of the plan. Though for some reason she knew Ezra was fine, she could feel it.

 **Dantooine: The Shadow Caster**

Looking up at the MSBA and Ezra. Ketsu knocked on the helmet of the bulky armor. "You alive in there?" She asked as Triston moved besides her with small ladder, so that he could reach the release mechanisms on the back side of the Armor.

"Yes and please hurry. I have been holding my bladder for the last three hours and I really have to go!" Ezra responded in a echoed voice caused by the Helmet. Ketsu could hear the impatience. Both she and Triston laughed as he reached up and touched the release. With a hiss, the front of the Armor opened up and Ezra hopped to the ground and immediately ran over to a tree. They could hear him exhaling with pleasure. "Never had to go so badly in my life." He said barely audible. Still laughing Ketsu went up into her ship.

"When you are about finished we should get back to Knownest, by now Sabine is probably pacing the floors." Triston stated as he finished laughing at Ezra. Noticing that Ezra was still going as he watered the tree and it did not look like he would stop for a few more minutes. Smirking Triston walked up the ramp into the Shadow Caster joining Ketsu. "He is almost done." He remarked sitting in one of the seats, looking fondly at Ketsu. "Are you going to be around for awhile?" This caught Ketsu off balance, oh she knew that Triston had a thing for her. It was obvious. The small glances, or the way he looked at her.

"I might, I am curious to see what it is like to be with someone. I mean look at Sabine and Ezra, they trust each other so completely and are so happy together. I wonder what that is like. It must be nice to be with someone like Ezra, he just loves her. She could be like me, no real family to speak of. A longer that travels around in the Shadow Caster looking for trouble. I suspect that he would still love her, no matter what she was or is." Ketsu tried to explain, but the words would not come out. Whenever she tried to explain something like that she would falter and fail. Triston smiled.

"I know what you mean. I suspect that even if Sabine was not welcomed back into the Clan and Family, those two would still be together." Triston stated as Ezra came walking up the ramp into the Shadow Caster, his expression relieved to be out of the Armor and the biological urge that he had held for several hours.

"Phew, I almost had an accident in that thing." Ezra said as he sat down and the two others laughed again. Ketsu started the engines and slowly lifted her ship upward. Next stop Knownest.

Glancing back at Ezra, Ketsu smiled. "I just read on the Imperial Network, congratulations and my salutations. You have been killed in the Attack at the Tanis Satellite." Smirking Ezra stood and grabbed a small bag that he had brought. Both Triston and Ketsu looked at him with curiosity as he went back into the main cabin and entered the Refresher.

Inside the small room, Ezra stared at himself in the Mirror. Taking out a box from the bag and began to read the directions, printed on the box. Taking out the special enzymes, he swallowed the pill and grimaced. After a few minutes, he began to slather the special gel onto his hair and eyebrows. Waiting three minutes he then washed out the dye and conducted the last step. Placing the special nanites into his hair and eyebrows they began to alter his hair color. When completed he looked at himself in the mirror once more. "Hello stranger. Sabine is going to hate this." Throwing the remains away, he stepped once more into main cabin and made his way back to the Cockpit. Ketsu first glanced his way, then stared and almost flew the Shadow off course. Triston also stared in shock.

"Sabine is going to hate the color." Both Triston and Ketsu said together, then started laughing. About them saying something simultaneously and at Ezra.

A few hours later, Ketsu carefully landed the Shadow on Knownest. Hurrying to the ramp, she did not want to miss Sabine's reaction at Ezra's new appearance. As Ezra stepped down the ramp, Sabine ran from the Main Fortress and paused briefly grimacing as she looked at Ezra. Then shrugged and jumped into his arms. Wrapping her legs around him and her momentum knocked him off the ramp into the snow. Landing on top of him, she kissed him roughly. Parting she shook her head. "I really hate the hair." She stated, frowning at the color. "Blonde. Yuck." She glowered and ran her hand through his now blonde hair.

"I wanted to change my appearance and I thought this color was so different from my normal hair color that no one would notice." Ezra explained as he smiled. Sabine still looked at him with a sour expression. Wishing she had a choice in the color. Then shrugged and kissed him again. Feeling cold and wet from the cold snow, she got off him and then helped him up. "So did you hear? I am officially deceased, killed in action against the Empire."

"Yes I have heard and probably by now everyone else has heard." Taking his hand she turned back towards the Fortress. "Come inside, there are more broadcasts that you should see." Leading him inside the Fortress and after a short greetings with Ursa and Alrich. They both gave Sabine their condolences for the untimely death of her comrade and friend. Sabine took him into the Communications room, where he watched the Imperial Media News report of his failed attack and death. "Well my love, you are now officially dead." She smirked as she held him closer. "With luck no one will ever know that you are here and that you are still alive." Taking him back to their room, there was another activity she wanted and it involved them both to be naked.

Near dawn, Sabine ran into the Refresher and was sick for several minutes. The foul tasting after affects remained in her mouth as she glowered at her haggard appearance in the mirror. Picking up a bottle of Mouthwash she gargled, spiting out the remains into the sink. As she was about to leave the Refresher, she spun and quickly knelt, being sick once again. Standing and gargling again she went and grimaced. Slipping back into bed, she cuddled up to Ezra. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern. She frowned, then exhaled.

"Just a touch of Morning Sickness. My mother warned me about that, it was a lot more unpleasant then I expected." She stated wanting to blame him for being in her condition, but she couldn't. She would like to though.

To be concluded


	14. Chapter 14

Star Wars Rebels: Crisis and Consequences Part 14

 **Lothal: Crisis of Confidence**

With the Destruction of the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance was basically in retreat. Once again fleeing from the Imperial Forces, it was the same for those on Lothal. As Kanan looked upward, he could feel the four Star Destroyers in orbit. With those above the Empire had also placed Ten Legions of Stormtroopers all over Lothal and with those numbers had increased Security at all Imperial Facilities. This worried Kanan as he exhaled and glanced back down at the small Rebel Cell that now was also in hiding. All attempts to contact Mon Mothma or any of the other Rebel Alliance Leaders had failed. "We are on our own." He muttered as he faced the reality of the situation. Yes he had succeeded in removing the Jedi Temple from Lothal and at the same time saved Ashoka Tano. Who he hoped was on her way here. But to him it felt like every victory led to a series defeat. Thus the death of Ezra Bridger, proved that. "What was he thinking, attacking a Transfer Point near Corellia." Kanan whispered, saddened. With all of the Star Destroyers in orbit they had been unable to contact Ursa Wren and find out if she had any information about Sabine's Fate. He assumed that she was dead as well. Exhaling he wondered what was the point, now. The Destruction of the Death Star had changed nothing, it actually made the whole situation worse. The Empire was retaliating against anyone that proved to be a threat. From what Hera had discovered the Attack by the Rebels could hardly be considered a resounding victory; over twenty five Pilots had died out of thirty. That could not actually be considered a victory. Such loses in his experience was too devastating to be considered a victory. Especially with such cost. Shaking his head he made his way back to the others, they needed to restore the confidence among those here or soon there would be desertions. He could understand, why fight if all you can accomplish is a quick death with no hope of victory.

 **Knownest: The Repeat**

Escorting Sabine to the Main Hall, Ezra wondered why Ursa and Alrich demanded their appearance so early in the Morning. The Sun had barely cleared the Mountains when Ursa knocked on their door and asked them to join her and Alrich in the Main Hall. Yawning widely, Ezra saw Sabine smirk at him. "Awe feeling a little tired are we?" She asked him with a sarcastic undertone in her voice. "Try getting up to run to the Refresher because you are sick every morning."

"I am tired honey, because someone wanted to have sex until three hours ago." Ezra said to her. "Then an hour ago someone wanted a glass of warm milk. I am not complaining Sabine, I love you and I am more than happy to take care of you. But even Jedi needs more than two hours of sleep a night." Sabine paused a moment, realizing that it was true. He was not sleeping much in the last four days. Instead he instantly did whatever she asked without complaint. If that meant running to the cafeteria several times a night, or having sex whenever she had the urge or even massaging her back and legs for hours on end. While later during the day Sabine was able to take several naps, he did not have the opportunity because he was remodeling what would be his Mandalorian Armor and practicing to take the trials and tests.

Pushing him against a wall, she put her arms around him and hugged him. Gazing into his eyes, lovingly. "I am so sorry, honey. I guess I have been taking you for granted the last couple of days and I should not do that." Kissing him, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and tightened her arms around him. Before she got too excited she parted from him. She wanted him, but first they had to see what her Mother wanted. Then Sabine was going to make Ezra take a day off. Go back to their room and after a little loving. He needed to take a long nap. "Let us go see what Mother wants." Walking into the Main Hall, they saw all of the Important Wrens of the Clan, standing against the walls in full Armor. "Mother what is going on?" Sabine asked gesturing to the those against the walls, worried that the others were there for some nonferrous reason and she had been right.

"Oh it is really nothing too serious My Daughter." Ursa said sitting next to Alrich. "It is just that none of us here were present when you and Ezra took your vows." Sabine chuckled and shook her head.

"Mother what if we had not taken the Vows. It would be really embarrassing for our family with me being pregnant. Would it not." Sabine said as she saw her mother shift in her seat, slightly worried that perhaps they had not taken the Vows. "Perhaps we just went to a Lothalian Magistrate and did another type of ceremony."

"Sabine please tell me that you did, you came here saying that Ezra was your Husband. But without taking the Mandalorian Vows to us you are not officially married. It would be such a disaster that I do not think I could survive the scandal." Ursa said in shock, looking down at Sabine's stomach and began to think that all those within the Clan would believe Sabine to be nothing more than a Harlot. Sabine chuckled again.

"We took the Vows, Sabine is just teasing you for getting us up so early." Ezra informed them all as Ursa visibly relaxed.

"Do not do that Sabine, you had us in near panic. That was not really funny." Alrich protested as he started to chuckle seeing Ursa glare at him not amused.

"Yes that was uncalled for, we just want you to do the Vows again so that we can be present. Then we might celebrate and congratulate the union." Ursa said as Triston and Ketsu entered the Hall. They all wanted to be present for the Vows. Though Sabine thought it strange the way Triston and Ketsu kept glancing subtly at each other.

"Why not? I would not mind having another week to ten day honeymoon." Sabine smirked and Ursa rolled her eyes. Then understood, Sabine was blackmailing them in to allowing her and Ezra to have a small vacation away perhaps at the Southern House on the opposite side of the Lake.

Exhaling Ursa nodded. "Five days and Ezra has to still conduct his practice while you are away. He is still having trouble with the Jet Pack." She said compromising with an offer. Sabine smiled.

"Fine, but that means that we are not to be disturbed for that Five days. No surprise visits and no communications." Sabine counter offered.

"Done, so if you two are ready." Ursa ordered as she slammed her hand down on her side of the double Chair. With a little hesitation, Sabine and Ezra retook their Mandalorian Vows. The whole room erupted into cheers. "Bring out the Ale, let the celebration commence. I believe you two will wish to depart on your Honeymoon. We will see you again in Five days." She stated as Triston handed her a mug of Mist Ale and she drank. While two Mandalorian's stepped forward and handed Sabine and Ezra Jet Packs.

Before they actually left, Ezra and Sabine put on their Armor. Ezra's still did not fit him that well, he had not completed adjusting it to fit him properly. Frowning he held up the Jet Pack and exhaled. Putting it on reluctantly. He still had problems being able to fly with it. On one prior occasion he had crashed into the ground, luckily for him into a huge snowbank. "How far is this Southern House from here?" Ezra asked Sabine who smiled. She saw his reluctance and she knew why.

"About an three hours away by Jet Pack. Just remember to keep your thrust at a sustained regular rate and you should be fine." Sabine advised as she ignited her Jet Pack, looking forward to the Five Days of solitude with her Husband. That; and actually having a Honeymoon. The day and a half did not really count. The Southern House had several heated springs and provided a nice secluded location that would allow them plenty of time to be alone. Flying due South almost an hour, she suddenly heard a yelp. Glancing back she watched as Ezra slowly but surely angle downward in a barely controlled crash into a large mud hole. Sinking up to his armpits in brown mud. Tearing off his helmet and throwing it to a dry spot he wiped mud from his face. Hovering several meters above him, she looked down on him. "Are you alright?" She asked suppressing a laugh. He glowered up at her.

"I hate flying!" Ezra stated as he pulled himself out of the Mud. Then began to wipe the mud off himself. Complaining about being covered almost head to toe with mud. Sabine could not stop herself as she began to laugh loudly at him. "I hate flying and I hate the Jet Pack. How long would it take me to walk to the Southern House?"

Smirking Sabine shook her head. "About nine hours and you would have to circumvent the river. No. Flying is the only way, so man up and let's go." Sabine ordered him as he scowled and put his helmet back on. Igniting his Jet Pack, this time Sabine took his hand and slowly advised him on how to use the Jet Pack on minimal power. It would add an hour to the flight, but at half power Ezra just could not control his.

Arriving, Ezra came close to kissing the ground and thanking any deity that would listen for getting him back on safely out of the air. Sabine chuckled as he took of the Jet Pack and held it out from him, almost scolding the inanimate device as if it was a pet. "You are getting better, Honey." She stated as he weakly smiled over at her. The next five days consisted of them having sex, spending time together, sleeping and exploring the area. The final day, Sabine was not ready to leave. It had been really great to have an actual honeymoon. Especially since it gave Ezra time to rest up. He had slept the first day longer then what he had the week before and she mostly let him. Flying back was about the same. Ezra still had problems maintaining altitude and almost crashed twice.

In midair. "I am never going to learn how to control this stupid thing. If someone was meant to fly with a Jet Pack, we would have been created with a Thruster in our ass." Ezra commented and Sabine laughed shortly.

"Ezra you can learn, actually you have to. It is part of being a Mandalorian." Sabine stated as she once again held his hand, steadying him. She thought back to when Ezra helped her learn how to duel with practice Sticks. He at first was extremely better than she was and it was not because of the Force. It took her a long time to admit that. He was better because he had to be, otherwise he would have been killed or maimed way before then. Later she could hold her own, but he still was better than she could ever hope to be. When they finally landed, Ursa Wren was waiting. She too was wearing her jet Pack and she hovered above the Main Fortress.

"Your Armor seems a bit soiled, Ezra." Ursa commented as she looked at Ezra, he had not been able to clean all the mud off his Armor and it could be seen streaked here and there. "As I see it you have improved, I watched you fly here and I think we can consider that you have accomplished using a Jet Pack." Though Sabine knew that was basically a lie, Ezra was still inept at using the device. He would not be able to fly and fight in a combat situation. But maybe he would get better later after he accomplished the other Trials and Tests and would be considered a Wren Clan Vizsla Member. She would ensure that by making him practice until he was able to fly and fight.

"I had a slight accident on the way. Stupid Mud Hole came out of nowhere." Ezra said in jest as Ursa chuckled.

"Yes they tend to do that, jump right out of the ground and get in the way." Ursa replied then gestured for all of them to land. "I believe you better get to the Maintenance Room and finish your upgrades and perhaps clean your Armor." Slowly descending, Ezra concentrated on making it down without his usual flare of landing on his back, knees or ass. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate. It was cheating slightly but he was determined not to look foolish. The Force guided him in and as he neared the ground he switch off the Jet Pack and let gravity take over. Landing gracefully on his feet. Sabine landed next to him and took her helmet off. Smirking over at him.

"Cheater." Sabine whispered, knowing exactly what he had done. Though her mother had said nothing about restricting Ezra from using his natural talents to complete the Trials or Tests. Sabine knew that Triston was looking forward to the Hand to Hand sparing match test. Her brother believed that he could defeat Ezra. Sabine doubted it, Ezra was leaps and bounds better than her brother with a staff. Seeing her Father she walked up and hugged him. Then glanced around. "Where is Triston and Ketsu?" Both were absent and she wondered if her intuition was right.

Shrugging Alrich pointed to the Landing Field. "Ketsu decided to take her ship on a little flight around the Sector and asked Triston to join her." Sabine wondered if her parents suspected something as well.

 **The Shadow Caster: Orbit above Knownest**

The Shadow floated high in orbit. The two aboard had been at it for hours and finally they slumped onto the small cot like bed, exhausted. It had started when Ketsu was demonstrating a combat move technique to Triston. Resulting in Ketsu on top of Triston, pinning him to the floor and her face inches from his. They kissed, then within seconds Armor and Clothes were beingstrung about, basically ripped from each other. To Ketsu every time was incredible, they were not gentle with each other and she could taste blood within her mouth. His or hers, she could not tell and she did not care. He had bitten her tongue and lips several times. Spitting out the blood, she smirked over at Triston. "You look like you just wrestled a Wookie and lost." She panted out, chuckling.

"You look about the same." Triston gasped out, wiping blood from his own split lip. Smiling at the numerous bruises, scratches and bite marks that encompassed his chest, neck, arms and shoulders. The last time they had really became ferious. "We should get back, Sabine and Ezra are coming back today." Ketsu considered that, then grinned widely.

"One more time. I have an itch that needs to be scratched." Ketsu chuckled. "Right next to this bite mark that you gave me here." She pointed to a spot where he had bit her on her inner thigh a few inches from her area. Leaning over she kissed him, tasting each others blood on their lips and in seconds they were at it again. Ketsu marveled at Triston's endurance and stamina. No other had been able to keep up with her and give her the multiple orgasms that she craved. An hour later she was tempted for one more encounter, but he was right they needed to get back. Reaching into the Medical Cabinet, they both applied antiseptic cream on some of their wounds and used Santi-Flesh on those that could be visibly seen. Covering them so no one could tell what they had been up to. One hour later Ketsu set the Shadow down on the Landing Pad. Before lowering the Ramp and disembarking. She kissed Triston one more time. "Leave your room unlocked tonight." She hissed at him. He simply smiled.

 **The Main Hall: Wren Family Home**

Standing in his now completed refurbished Mandalorian Armor, Ezra had completed his Trials and Tests to be considered a True Mandalorian. In his estimations it had been easier then any of the events that made him a Jedi. None of the ones to be a Mandalorian required him to face some psychopathic Sith that wanted to skewer him with their Lightsabers or turn him to the Darkside. Sabine stood besides him, proud of him. She was the one that had chosen his name to be used when those not trusted came. Bezar Wren. It was different enough that no one should be able to connect him to being Ezra. Sabine kept glancing over at her brother and Ketsu, knowing that the two were involved. Especially when She had seen Triston limping out of Ketsu's room this morning. Looking back as Ezra finished his oath, she exhaled. Wondering if the two would eventually decide to make their relationship more than just sex. With the ceremony over, Sabine needed to get off her feet. Her ankles felt swollen and sore. The Med Droid within the Medical Suite told her that she would have such discomfort and that she should attempt to stay off her feet as much as possible. The problem was she felt fat. She had informed Ezra of that last night and he denied it. But she knew she was fat. Sitting he stood next to her. She was annoyed that she still had four more months before she gave birth and she was not looking forward to getting larger. Promising to herself that she would never be in this condition again. Being pregnant sucks, she could not fly with a Jet Pack, she had to eat healthy and the mood swings caused her to lose her temper way too often. The only thing that made it all worth while was the faked demise of Ezra Bridger had succeeded.

 _Authors note: This is where this story ends, or continues within another tale. I will let you wonder what Sabine and Ezra have as a child. Also if Triston and Ketsu relationship turns into something or not._

The End? Beginning? Or Other?


End file.
